


Quizás es hora de olvidar

by JoshushushuHan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Polyamory, amo morir, jihancheol yes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshushushuHan/pseuds/JoshushushuHan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quizás era hora de seguir adelante y olvidar de una vez."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo casi 3 años en hiatus de escritora y finalmente hoy salgo de él para traer jihancheol porque puedo

La forma en que Jeonghan y Seungcheol se conocieron fue totalmente cliché, como salida de película romántica. 

Era fin de semana, sábado por la tarde. Jeonghan caminaba cargando las bolsas de las compras con una mano y trataba de sacar el dinero de su bolsillo con la otra para tomar el autobús, caminando a paso rápido simulando ir demasiado ocupado para no detenerse a hablar con nadie conocido (o medianamente conocido, como esa gente cuyo nombre no recuerdas, pero se detienen a saludarte de todos modos). Jeonghan tampoco miraba caras a su alrededor, solo caminaba con su destino en mente, pero cuando un peso ajeno lo empujó por la espalda haciéndole caer al suelo y una lengua húmeda se paseó por toda su cara respirando agitadamente tuvo que mirar al chico que, rojo hasta las orejas, se disculpaba una y otra y otra vez, pues de pronto Jeonghan se encontraba boca arriba en el suelo con un Golden Retriever de 30 kilos divirtiéndose sobre su pobre cuerpo, oliéndolo y llenándolo de baba. 

\- ¡Dios mío lo siento tanto! – se disculpaba una y otra vez intentando controlar al animal que, sin ninguna razón, había decidido que sería divertido empujar a un desconocido y llenarlo de baba y barro. Jeonghan logró enderezarse luego de que el chico lograra sujetar al peludo animal. Se disculpó otra vez – realmente lo siento tanto, no sé por qué hizo eso.  
\- Está bien -sonrió un poco mientras se enderezaba. No estaba para nada bien, ahora sus compras estaban regadas en el suelo, su cara tenía baba y su ropa huellas de patas de perro por todos lados – no fue tu culpa.  
\- Déjame ayudarte con eso – decía un poco histérico, pero Jeonghan sacudió ambas manos, negándose.  
\- Mejor no vuelvas a soltarlo – dijo terminando de recoger sus cosas e ignorando las risas de la gente que pasaba. Se sentía un poco (muy) avergonzado. El chico le ofreció un pañuelo y Jeonghan lo recibió para limpiar su rostro pegajoso. 

Y así tuvo que escuchar disculpas por casi 10 minutos más antes de lograr convencer al chico del perro que todo estaba bien, que no debía pagarle y que no se había roto nada. Finalmente pudo tomar el autobús y llegar a su departamento, sucio y oliendo al perro de un desconocido. 

La segunda vez que lo vio fue también casualidad. Jeonghan trabajaba como reponedor en un minimarket pequeño durante la semana. Mientras ordenaba la leche alguien le tocó el hombro, haciéndole mirar sobre este. Era un chico de pelo castaño y ojos grandes que le sonreía con los labios juntos, un poco avergonzado. Jeonghan tardó unos segundos en recordar quién era.

\- ¡Oh, el chico del perro! – dijo apuntándolo. Él asintió nervioso y estiró su mano con algo en ella, haciendo que Jeonghan estirara la suya por reflejo, recibiendo lo que le estaba ofreciendo. Eran dulces.  
\- De verdad lo siento por lo del otro día, el perro no era mío, solo lo paseaba y no sé por qué hizo eso – comenzó a hablar encogiéndose de hombros. Jeonghan miró los dulces en su mano y volvió a mirarlo alzando una ceja – Oh, son como disculpa, te vi al entrar y pensé que… - agregó y Jeonghan rio.  
\- Oye ya te dije que estaba bien, no me mató ni nada -agitó su mano despreocupadamente para que se relajada y guardó los dulces en su bolsillo – no me gustan mucho los dulces, pero gracias – sonrió (ahora honestamente) y el chico de pelo castaño se mostró al fin más relajado.

El chico parecía tener ganas de conversar, preguntando cosas al azar si borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Intercambiaron un par de palabras más antes de que el chico del perro decidiera que era mejor irse para no molestarlo en el trabajo. Jeonghan se despidió de él con la mano mientras lo veía salir tras agitar su mano por última vez. 

“Qué chico más raro” solo pudo pensar.

Tres días más pasaron y el chico del perro estaba ahí otra vez (lo que era curioso porque Jeonghan aseguraría que nunca antes del incidente lo había visto comprar ahí) eligiendo entre un par de frascos con condimentos. 

\- ¿Vienes a disculparte otra vez? – dijo Jeonghan parándose a su lado y el salto que el chico dio fue tan exagerado que habría sido digno de ser grabado. Jeonghan rio un poco cubriendo su mano. Luego de componerse el chico de cabello castaño sonrió ampliamente.  
\- ¡Hola! En realidad solo pasaba a comprar, tienen algunas cosas que no había visto en otros lados – dijo acariciándose la nuca.  
\- Sí, supongo – dijo desinteresado – tómate tu tiempo, solo quería asegurarme de que no siguieras torturándote mentalmente con la culpa o algo así – rio un poco y el chico del perro le devolvió la sonrisa.  
\- Lo haré, gracias.

Cada vez que cruzaban la vista en el rato que el chico estuvo comprando este le sonreía y Jeonghan se sentía un poco confundido. Le sonreía como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Y de esa forma el chico del perro (Seungcheol, supo más adelante) comenzó a ir de forma regular al minimarket donde Jeonghan trabajaba, excusándose con que tenían productos y marcas que no tenían donde compraba regularmente y que los precios eran mejores que en otros lados. Jeonghan solo rodaba los ojos y reía, pensando lo raro que era el tal Choi Seungcheol. Claro que al inicio era muy incómodo verlo regularmente ahí (una vez por semana, a veces dos), Seungcheol siempre lo saludaba primero con la misma sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes, y no es que a Jeonghan le molestara, pero no acostumbraba ese tipo de tratos con otra gente que no fueran amigos cercanos. Pero el tiempo pasó y comenzó a acostumbrarse a su insistencia y su excesiva (EXCESIVA) bondad, pronto le comenzó a parecer agradable verlo y podía mantener conversaciones con él y reír con sus chistes.

\- Pensaba que podríamos intercambiar números, digo, sólo si te interesa – sonrió una tarde mientras revisaba nervioso la etiqueta de un frasco cuyo contenido Jeonghan ignoraba. Dudó unos segundos si quería o no ser más amigo de él, sí era muy raro, pero pensó que podría ser divertido tener alguien con quien hablar así que aceptó.

De esta forma Seungcheol y Jeonghan se volvieron amigos. Con el tiempo Jeonghan había aprendido que Seungcheol tenía 24 años -igual que él-, que trabajaba en una librería durante la semana y paseaba perros los fines de semana (“Eso es muy tú” se había reído Jeonghan y Seungcheol se había sonrojado un poco). Él era también una muy buena persona y muy positivo, siempre dispuesto a dar palabras de aliento o ver el lado bueno de las cosas, aunque tenía su carácter cuando se enojaba por algo y podía llegar a ser muy infantil. También era una persona muy de piel y no lo pensaba dos veces antes de abrazar si se sentía feliz, y aunque al principio a Jeonghan le incomodaba increíblemente su nulo respeto por el espacio personal pronto terminó aceptando el hecho de que Seungcheol era simplemente un cachorro grande que disfrutaba entregándole cariño al mundo.

Así la amistad creció y comenzaron a verse de vez en cuando fuera del trabajo de Jeonghan para salir a comer por ahí, ver películas o solo conversar de la vida.

Llevaban 3 meses conociéndose cuando Seungcheol se le declaró.

Habían comido pizza y visto 2 películas muy malas cuando Seungcheol se había quedado callado ante la propuesta de Jeonghan de ver una tercera a ver si lograba ser peor que esas dos, jugando nervioso con el extremo de uno de los cojines del sofá. Jeonghan preguntó qué le pasaba y al no recibir respuesta lo miró en silencio, esperando a que soltara lo que iba a decir. Seungcheol fue directo.

\- Estos 3 meses para mí han sido muy divertidos – comenzó y un leve rosado tiñó sus mejillas. Jeonghan sintió cómo su pecho se apretaba un poco – eres una persona increíble y muy maravillosa, eres divertido y tienes mucha paciencia -rio – también eres… muy bonito y tu cabello huele rico y… – lo miró al fin a los ojos y Jeonghan sintió que había dejado de respirar por un segundo – y me gustas mucho Jeonghan, por eso y por muchas cosas más - dijo al fin cuando ya no podía apretar más el cojín entre sus manos.

Jeonghan no pudo hablar. Y tampoco estaba seguro de qué cara fue la que puso, pero al parecer no fue buena pues la expresión de Seungcheol cambió al instante y se apresuró a hablar.

\- N-no es necesario que me respondas, yo entenderé si tú-   
\- ¡No, no! – lo interrumpió Jeonghan – No es eso…

Pero Jeonghan no continuó hablando y el silencio se prolongó por unos larguísimos segundos que se sintieron como horas. Cuando el tic tac del reloj comenzó a escucharse demasiado fuerte en los oídos de Jeonghan y cuando temió que Seungcheol se desmayaría pues estaba muy pálido y nervioso, suspiró soltando casi todo el aire de sus pulmones.

\- Mira, no hay nada mal contigo – quiso aclarar, hablando lentamente como si estuviera escogiendo palabra por palabra con mucho cuidado para no herirlo – Seungcheol eres una excelente persona, eres divertido y bueno y también eres muy atractivo y estos 3 meses sí han sido muy bonitos -dijo despacio. Seungcheol no le quitó la mirada de encima en ningún momento – pero… no, uh… actualmente no estoy buscando una relación ¿Entiendes?, no lo tomes personal, pero no me siento en condiciones de una relación ahora – se encogió un poco de hombros sintiendo sus manos temblar. Volvió a haber silencio y Jeonghan se sintió morir – lo siento mucho pensé que esto podría pasar quizás no debí-   
\- Está bien, tranquilo – lo interrumpió Seungcheol cuando Jeonghan comenzó a alterarse un poco. Este lo miró al fin a los ojos y aunque estos se veían tristes su sonrisa era honesta – está bien, no te estoy obligando a nada, solo quería decirlo porque dios mío de verdad esto me estaba matando – rio un poco con la mano derecha en su pecho en señal de su nerviosismo, pero Jeonghan no levantó la vista.  
\- Lo siento mucho – dijo otra vez peinando su largo cabello negro con sus dedos – si no quieres volver a hablarme ahora de verdad lo entenderé, así que…  
\- ¿Dejar de hablarte? ¿Por qué haría eso? – alzó una ceja confundido – no podría perder tu amistad, no quiero perderla. 

Seungcheol cubrió las manos de Jeonghan con las propias con suavidad, cuidando no asustarlo más de lo que debía estar. Hubo otro silencio que se prolongó por segundos, hasta que en los labios de Jeonghan se dibujó una leve sonrisa y soltó el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones otra vez, asustado – Gracias… - dijo casi en un susurro y Seungcheol sonrió de vuelta. 

Entonces decidieron seguir viendo películas malas y comiendo juntos, llegando al acuerdo de olvidar ese momento. Cuando se había hecho tarde decidieron detenerse y Seungcheol se despidió con un “buenas noches” y una sonrisa. Jeonghan volvió a estar solo en su departamento y de pronto se dio cuenta de la soledad que había estado experimentando desde hacía un par de años. No tuvo ganas de ordenar (“lo haré mañana” pensó), se echó en su cama y miró al techo por horas, pensando.

Recordándolo.

Se quedó dormido entre la nostalgia, la tristeza y los recuerdos de hace 2 años atrás.

\--

Usualmente su trabajo como reponedor le parecía tedioso y cansador, no ganaba demasiado, pero Jeonghan no sentía que tuviera muchos talentos como para dedicarse a algo serio en su vida y tampoco cumplía con los requisitos de un trabajo serio ni tenía las ganas de hacerlo. Llegaba temprano al minimarket donde trabajaba, debía estar parado por horas, pasearse por los pasillos y atender gente con una sonrisa. Muchas veces se sintió cansado y solo, pero de pronto un chico de cabello negro y ojos de cachorro había comenzado a esperarlo en los pasillos cada semana, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro y palabras agradables para hacerle sentir bien. Jeonghan pronto había comenzado a esperar los días que Seungcheol fuera a verlo, ansioso pues al fin tenía algo por esperar cada día. 

Comenzaba a sentirse al fin bien consigo mismo. 

Jeonghan miró la fecha en la pantalla de su teléfono una mañana y, luego de segundos analizando (su cerebro aparentemente aún dormía) los números del calendario y estando cada vez más seguro de que algo pasaba ese día, se enderezó de golpe con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y una motivación que realmente ya no sabía que tenía en su cuerpo.

Era 8 de agosto. El cumpleaños de Choi Seungcheol. Jeonghan decidió que el chico merecía una buena celebración así que revisó el dinero que tenía y concluyó que tenía suficiente para un bonito regalo, una buena comida y quizás ir a beber algo pues realmente había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había probado el alcohol y las ganas de emborracharse eran altas. Se bañó, secó su cabello negro y tras vestirse con unos jeans, unas zapatillas y una sudadera mucho más grande que su delgado cuerpo salió de su departamento con intenciones de buscar algo para agradecerle esos meses de amistad. 

Tocó el timbre del departamento algo ansioso apretando la cajita del regalo entre sus manos. Cuando escuchó pasos se sintió hasta emocionado. Apenas se abrió la puerta Jeonghan lanzó un puñado de confeti encima de Seungcheol y los dos globos que había inflado antes de tocar, dejándolo con la expresión más divertida y confundida que haya visto en él. Jeonghan rio y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Feliz cumpleaños pequeño cachorro – le desordenó el cabello y Seungcheol solo pudo sonrojarse y abrir y cerrar la boca una y otra vez, para finalmente sonreír de la forma más brillante que Jeonghan haya podido ver.  
\- Vaya – pudo decir al fin sacando algunos trozos de papel de colores de su cabello y aun riendo (probablemente para no llorar pensó Jeonghan) – N-no me esperaba esto – rascó su mejilla con su dedo índice. Jeonghan se encogió de hombros.  
\- Oye también tengo corazón – dijo haciéndose el ofendido y le dio la cajita de regalo – toma.  
\- Lo sé – sonrió Seungcheol recibiendo la cajita, la apretó entre sus manos un largo rato como si pensara y finalmente la abrió. Eran aros de distintos tipos, todos muy bonitos.  
\- Son para que tengas más variedad, no es mucho, pero ¡El regalo aún no termina! – juntó sus manos en un aplauso, la cara de sorpresa de Seungcheol lo invitó a continuar – como un buen cumpleaños y como soy un excelente amigo iremos a beber y a comer algo ¿Qué te parece?  
\- Me parece maravilloso.

Y tal como planearon esa noche salieron a comer (nada muy lujoso, Jeonghan solo trabajaba en un minimarket) y cuando les pareció una buena hora eligieron un pub con buen ambiente y precios decentes. Jeonghan se quejó por más de media hora porque Seungcheol decidió pagar por ambas bebidas (“¡Es tu cumpleaños, yo debería invitarte!”), pero cuando ya había ingerido unas cuantas más el enojo había desaparecido completamente.

Cuando Jeonghan se emborrachaba se convertía en la persona más habladora del planeta, contando historia tras historia sobre su vida y riendo a todo volumen cuando algo (todo) le parecía gracioso. Y Seungcheol solo lo miraba y sonreía y veía con él, pues, aunque Jeonghan lo había rechazado ese día en su departamento y había dicho que no estaba interesado en una reunión nunca le había dicho que olvidara lo que sentía, y por esto Seungcheol seguía pensando que su risa era la más melodiosa y su sonrisa la más brillante.

Seungcheol, por su parte, cuando bebía mucho solo se volvía mansito y sonreía eternamente escuchando todo lo que tuvieran para contarle. En este momento ambos hacían realmente una muy buena pareja. 

Pero de pronto Jeonghan calló de golpe a la mitad de una anécdota, la sonrisa se le borró de sus labios y su rostro cambió a uno que no podía descifrar. La música a esa hora comenzaba a ser más lenta, .  
\- Jeonghannie… ¿Estás bien? – murmuró Seungcheol cuando el susodicho llevaba ya varios segundos en silencio mirando el vaso medio lleno entre sus manos como si de pronto el hielo fuese el espectáculo más grande e interesante de su vida. Jeonghan no respondió - ¿Jeonghan? – le sacudió un hombro con la mano y Jeonghan al fin lo miró a los ojos. Un intenso color rojo llenó todo su rostro de inmediato.  
\- Uh… ¿Qué? – dijo. Seungcheol repitió su pregunta – sí, estoy bien, no pasa nada… yo solo... recordé… - la voz se le rompió y tapó su boca con una mano. Entonces las lágrimas no tardaron en comenzar a brotar y Jeonghan cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, avergonzado.

Seungcheol solo lo abrazó y Jeonghan lo abrazó de vuelta, sollozando débilmente contra su pecho durante largo rato. Estaba muy ebrio y ahora lloraba con fuerza en el pecho de Seungcheol, y aunque este no sabía por qué lloraba no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada. Acarició con suavidad su espalda con una mano y acarició su cabello negro y largo con la otra susurrando suaves palabras en su oído “Shh está bien, todo saldrá bien” repetía cada vez que la espalda de Jeonghan temblaba por los sollozos. 

\- Lo siento mucho – repitió varias veces Jeonghan en voz baja luego de un largo rato de sollozos, se sentía avergonzado, ebrio y avergonzado. Seungcheol solo seguía acariciándolo.   
\- Está bien, ¿Quieres hablar de eso? 

Jeonghan siguió callado largo rato apretando con sus manos la ropa de Seungcheol por su espalda, se acomodó un poco, rompió el abrazo y aclaró su garganta mientras limpiaba su rostro con el dorso de sus manos. Seungcheol esperó. Jeonghan lo miró, se veía un poco disperso (debía ser el alcohol), suspiró y habló – Se llama Jisoo…

Se llamaba Hong Jisoo, su ex pareja. Jeonghan le contó cómo estuvieron juntos por más de 3 años, cómo vivieron juntos y cómo sintió que al fin había encontrado al amor de su vida. Le contó sobre sus tardes cantando juntos mientras Jisoo tocaba guitarra, le contó cómo Jisoo le había dicho que se iría a Estados Unidos un tiempo. Le contó cómo Jeonghan había sido egoísta y se había enojado. Le contó cómo habían discutido el día anterior a su viaje. Le contó cómo, sin pensar en lo que hablaba, había terminado con él y cómo había dejado el departamento diciéndole que no quería volver a verlo. Le contó cómo Jisoo se fue al día siguiente y cómo no había vuelto a verlo jamás. Y mientras Jeonghan contaba cada detalle de forma lenta y pausada para no enredarse con sus propias palabras, mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de vez en cuando nuevamente por los bordes de sus ojos soñadores y Jeonghan volvía a limpiarlas avergonzado Seungcheol entendió por qué Jeonghan no aceptaba cómodamente el contacto físico y por qué no se sentía listo para una relación amorosa. Jeonghan seguía enamorado de Jisoo, 2 años después de no verse seguía enamorado. Seungcheol se sintió un poco triste, pero acariciando el rostro de Jeonghan diciendo bonitas palabras para que se sintiera mejor solo pudo pensar que acababa de enamorarse un poco más de él y que en el fondo jamás se rendiría ante ese amor, de la misma forma en que Jeonghan aun amaba a Jisoo y seguía pensando en él. 

Y Jeonghan siguió repitiendo lo tonto que era y lo mucho que se arrepentía por largo rato llorando entre sus brazos hasta que el alcohol y la tristeza hicieron su trabajo y cayó dormido por el cansancio. Seungcheol lo cargó en su espalda, su corazón latiendo más rápido que nunca y decidió llevarlo de vuelta a su departamento. 

Seungcheol sabía que Jeonghan traía las llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, intentó bajarlo de su espalda y dejarlo en el suelo para buscarlas, pero el menor se sujetó firme de su cuello y no logró hacerlo. De alguna forma el mayor logró contorsionarse y sacar la llave de su bolsillo derecho, abrió la puerta y lo llevó a su cama. Le sacó los zapatos y lo metió debajo de las mantas corriéndole el cabello negro del rostro. Lo miró unos minutos, cuando decidió que debía irse una fría mano tomó la suya con fuerza. Seungcheol se giró para mirarlo. 

“No me dejes” murmuró sin abrir sus ojos. Su rostro se veía triste. Seungcheol no podría saber nunca si se lo había dicho a él o a Jisoo en sus sueños, pero no podría jamás negarse ante una petición así. Volvió a sentarse a su lado y acarició su rostro, secando una última lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

\- Jamás te dejaré.

\--

Cuando el sol se coló entre las cortinas y golpeó su rostro con fuerza como un castigo por haberse portado mal Jeonghan despertó gruñendo e intentando cubrirse aún más con las mantas de la cama. El dolor de cabeza punzante, el sabor amargo en su boca y su garganta rasposa le hicieron recordar al instante la noche anterior, imagen tras imagen de él llorando en los brazos de Seungcheol aparecieron frente a él y se sintió más avergonzado que nunca en toda su vida. Pudo sentir su rostro calentarse, debía estar rojo, frotó sus ojos y vio la hora: las 3 de la tarde. Miró alrededor en la habitación y estaba solo, Seungcheol debió haberse ido luego de dejarlo en su cama. Se levantó cómo pudo sintiendo cómo toda la habitación le daba vueltas, se miró al espejo en la pared, “Me veo terrible” pensó frotando sus ojos. Salió de la habitación, el departamento estaba en total silencio. Se asomó en la cocina y se encontró con desayuno servido en la mesa, aunque el café ya estaba frío y el pan tostado ya se había endurecido; salió de la cocina rumbo a la sala de estar y se encontró frente a frente con un Seungcheol durmiendo profundamente en el sofá sin ninguna decencia, con el cabello castaño completamente desordenado, la boca abierta y la camisa desarreglada.

Su corazón latió una vez.

\- Ni siquiera es capaz de taparse – murmuró quejándose mientras traía una manta de lana. Cubrió su cuerpo con ella con suavidad para no despertarlo, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Un par de ojos grandes y somnolientos lo miraron frente a frente cuando Jeonghan lo miró otra vez. Su corazón latió de nuevo.   
\- Buenos días – dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa y frotó sus ojos para luego estirarse como un gato. Jeonghan frunció el ceño.  
\- ¿Por qué dormiste en el sofá? Mi cama era lo suficientemente grande y sabes que no me habría molestado, somos amigos o no – se cruzó de brazos como madre regañando a su hijo. Seungcheol intentó arreglar un poco su cabello salvaje con la punta de sus dedos.  
\- Bueno… despertarías con resaca y cualquier persona con resaca se asustaría si despierta en la misma cama con un amigo y sin recordar qué pasó la noche anterior – se encogió de hombros y Jeonghan se sonrojó. Tenía un buen punto.   
\- Eres un idiota – rodó los ojos y Seungcheol rio – vamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre – se quejó y caminó hacia la cocina, escuchando los pies descalzos del mayor seguirlo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Jeonghan desayunaba con alguien, riendo y conversando. Le pidió disculpas muchas veces por todo el escándalo que había hecho la noche anterior, pero Seungcheol solo rio y le dijo que no debía preocuparse. De pronto su departamento había dejado de estar en silencio y solo en ese momento Jeonghan había notado lo solo que se había sentido hasta entonces y cómo extrañaba esas mañanas con conversaciones y risas despreocupadas. Entonces se quedó mirando a Seungcheol, observando su rostro mientras masticaba, bebía café y seguía hablando y riendo por alguna experiencia divertida con alguno de los perros que paseó un fin de semana cualquiera. Jeonghan se sintió cálido, ligero. Su corazón ya no pesaba, haber llorado tanto le había servido. Se sentía más ligero que nunca. Seungcheol rio por su propia historia y el corazón de Jeonghan volvió a latir con fuerza, esta vez no se detuvo más.

Suspiró y bebió de su propio café, sintiendo su rostro sonrojarse un poco. Quizás… Quizás pudiera acostumbrarse a esto, a él.

Quizás era hora de seguir adelante y olvidar de una vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento de antemano

Jeonghan despertó por una pesadilla esa noche (en realidad fueron más recuerdos que pesadillas) y miró a su alrededor intentando recordar dónde estaba. La televisión estaba encendida en el menú de una película que no terminaron de ver, el suelo estaba cubierto de papas fritas que se cayeron de la bolsa en sus rodillas en algún momento que se movió. Cuando vio a Seungcheol a su lado durmiendo con la boca abierta y un hilo de saliva corriendo por la comisura de sus labios Jeonghan rio un poco cubriendo su boca con su mano, recordando que estaba en su casa, que habían estado viendo películas y se habían quedado dormida a la mitad de una. “Seungcheol es muy cómodo para dormir” pensó mientras tomaba con cuidado el celular del castaño y tapando su boca para no hacer ruido con su risa le sacó una foto para luego ponerla de fondo.  
Se levantó para ir al baño intentando no hacer ruido y volvió con unas mantas que encontró en la habitación de Seungcheol. Recogió con cuidado las papas fritas regadas por el piso, apagó la televisión y envolviendo su cuerpo y el de Seungcheol con la misma manta se acurrucó a su lado sintiendo su corazón dar unos brincos; soltó el aire de sus pulmones el cual sin darse cuenta había estado aguantando y cerró sus ojos intentando olvidar los recuerdos de su reciente sueño.  
Seungcheol olía a librería y a colonia de hombre. Y era muy agradable.  
Y con el suave ritmo de los latidos de Seungcheol contra su oído Jeonghan se quedó dormido acurrucado a su lado, soltando suspiros y sintiendo los últimos latidos de su corazón antes de dormirse.

-

Una tarde mientras acompañaba al mayor a pasear a un perro pequeño lleno de energía Jeonghan comenzó a darse cuenta de todos los detalles que de pronto había comenzado a notar en Seungcheol y que antes no había visto siquiera. Como la forma en que apretaba los labios juntos al sonreír, los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas, sus orejas que resaltaban los aros que le había regalado, cómo parecía que le faltara el aire cuando reía y cómo miraba fijamente a los ojos cuando le hablaba, con toda la dulzura del mundo acumulada en su mirar.

El chico de cabello largo paró en seco sin decir nada y Seungcheol se giró para mirarlo, confundido, expectante. 

\- Jeonghan, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó sujetando la correa del pequeño perrito blanco que buscaba el momento perfecto para salir corriendo y escapar. Jeonghan siguió mirando largo rato al suelo sin responder. El mayor se acercó más a él con el perrito en brazos – Jeongha-  
\- Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti – dijo entonces, interrumpiéndolo, tranquilo, sin dejar de mirar al suelo. Seungcheol solo abrió su boca y la cerró una y otra vez, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Jeonghan lo miró al fin, su rostro estaba (adorablemente) sonrojado.

Si Seungcheol no supiera mantener la calma en momentos de tensión probablemente estaría saltando y gritando en ese mismo momento; pero no, Seungcheol analiza y piensa antes de actuar, así que solo pude sentir cómo su rostro comienza a quemar con más y más fuerza y cómo sus rodillas amenazan con doblarse y dejarlo caer, pues de pronto su cuerpo se siente como algodón y teme que se va a derretir en cualquier segundo. Tuvo que dejar al perrito en el suelo otra vez pues tuvo miedo de aplastarlo sin darse cuenta.

\- J-Jeonghan – quiso hablar con su voz más grave y seria, pero falló olímpicamente tartamudeando y sonando como adolescente. Aclaró su garganta sintiendo el pánico crecer más y más – Jeonghan yo sé que somos amigos, pero no tienes que forzarte a nada – soltó finalmente sudando terriblemente y temblando por completo. Jeonghan lo miró confundido. Seungcheol rio un poco – S-sé que te dije que me gustabas, pero no debes sentir que sea una obligación corresponderme.  
\- Sé que no es una obligación, y estoy seguro de lo que estoy diciendo – respondió Jeonghan frunciendo el ceño. Seungcheol siguió sintiendo pánico.  
\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Quizás te sientes confundido? Quizás no es lo que crees quizás solo me quieres y no quiero que te confundas y que luego te sientas incómodo y yo no quiero lastimarte Jeonghan yo no-

Jeonghan tocó su mejilla con su mano sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos en ningún momento. Seungcheol se quedó callado al instante, sin cerrar su boca y sin apartar la mirada de Jeonghan y sus bonitos ojos somnolientos y sus cejas y su nariz y sus labios sonrientes y su rostro angelical y…

\- Si ya no te gusto puedes solo decirlo – dijo suavemente alejando su mano, peinando nervioso su largo cabello negro con la yema de sus dedos.  
\- Aun me gustas – respondió de inmediato el más alto y esta vez fue Jeonghan quien sintió sus rodillas debilitarse. Nunca había visto tan rojo a Seungcheol, y de seguro él estaría casi o más rojo que él.

Y comenzó a reír. No sabía qué decir, no sabía qué hacer, solo podía reír nervioso y cubrir su boca con sus manos porque estaba nervioso, estaba feliz, estaba lleno de amor y cielos hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía de esta manera. Se sentía dichoso. Seungcheol tampoco supo qué decir ni mucho menos qué hacer así que solo estiró sus brazos y envolvió a Jeonghan con ellos en un fuerte y cálido, tratando de trasmitir todo lo que sentía por él.

\- N-No sé qué sigue ahora – dijo Seungcheol de pronto con una voz tan suave que apenas se reconoció a sí mismo.  
\- ¿Podríamos… intentarlo? – murmuró Jeonghan y Seungcheol sintió su pecho derretirse y su estómago dar un salto. El más alto solo alcanzaba a ver las orejas rojas de Jeonghan y sonrió más amplio, apretando aún más el abrazo. Respiró profundo intentando guardar cada aroma de ese momento,  
\- Me parece bien – respondió y escuchó una risita que le erizó la piel.

El perrito blanco comenzó a ladrarles aburrido, entonces se dieron cuenta del rato que llevaban así abrazados a mitad de la plaza y se separaron muy avergonzados, riendo un poco y caminando lento para que el perro pudiera seguir su paseo y no volviera a enojarse. Fue Jeonghan quien buscó su mano tímidamente entonces, entrelazando sus dedos con las manos tibias de Seungcheol, y de pronto el suelo se sintió como pisar nubes. Seungcheol no podría estar más feliz

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Seungcheol despertó le tomó 10 segundos recordar todo el día anterior, y cuando lo hizo gritó contra su almohada con toda la felicidad que sus pulmones le permitieran pues 10 segundos fue tiempo suficiente para tomar su teléfono, ver el mensaje en la pantalla (“Buenos días ♥”) y sentir el corazón latir como corazón de colibrí.

Le gustaba a Jeonghan. Por el cielo le gustaba a Jeonghan. 

La tarde anterior había sido la tarde con más emociones que hubiese experimentado en su vida. Luego de romper el abrazo por los ladridos del perro al que paseaba, caminar (“de la mano” recordaba una y mil veces) por el parque y devolver al animal a su dueño habían ido a una cafetería a servirse algo. Y todo había sido risitas nerviosas, roces de manos y sonrojos adolescentes. Jeonghan dio vuelta el azúcar sobre la mesa y Seungcheol golpeó su taza con el codo al intentar ayudarlo a limpiar, dejando todo mojado. Fueron realmente un desastre, pero Seungcheol creía nunca haber visto a Jeonghan tan radiante y agradecía a todo lo que lo escuchara por permitirle vivir ese momento.

Al finalizar el día lo fue a dejar a la puerta de su departamento, y al igual que el cliché de cómo se conocieron, la despedida de su primera cita fue casi sacada de película romántica. Jeonghan le sonreía aun con el rubor marcado en sus mejillas y un brillo en sus ojos que nunca antes había visto.

\- Esto es un poco nuevo para mí… una nueva relación – comenzó a hablar un poco nervioso con sus labios curvados en una sonrisa honesta. Seungcheol se sintió cálido – quiero que esto resulte – dijo – no quiero fallarte – su mirada se llenó de determinación y Seungcheol sintió una vez más cómo su rostro se ponía rojo – solo te pido… ir lento – apretó los labios como si intentara suprimir algún recuerdo. El más alto no necesitó preguntar para saber de qué se trataba. Jeonghan se quejó en voz alta llevándose una mano a la cabeza - ¡De verdad lo siento tanto! Siempre estoy quejándome y pidiéndote cosas, soy terrible - Seungcheol negó con la cabeza lentamente.  
\- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo ¿No? Recién estamos comenzando – sonrió y en un solo movimiento tomó el rostro de Jeonghan con una mano y depositó un suave beso en su frente, tomándolo por sorpresa.  
\- ¡Increíble! – le dio un manotazo como reacción, su rostro completamente rojo. Seungcheol rio ante su respuesta y Jeonghan acomodó su cabello negro detrás de su oreja, aclarando su garganta.  
\- Ya vete, es tarde – siguió peinando su cabello una y otra vez aun cuando estaba perfecto. Apretó la mano de Seungcheol la cual hasta ese momento no había soltado y lo miró a los ojos – gracias por hoy.  
\- Gracias a ti – lo miró de vuelta con esa sonrisa en sus labios que solo él podía lograr. Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y susurró despacio en su oído – buenas noches, descansa.

Y en solo un par de segundos Jeonghan se separó de él, se movió con rapidez y sin pensarlo dos veces y lo besó en los labios en apenas un suave roce, el más suave roce que Seungcheol haya podido experimentar. No alcanzó siquiera a responder cuando Jeonghan había gritado “¡BUENAS NOCHES!” y había cerrado la puerta frente a él. Seungcheol soltó una carcajada y acercando su rostro a la puerta dijo en voz alta “¡Así solo vas a enamorarme más!”. No recibió respuesta y con una sonrisa comenzó a caminar para irse a su departamento.

Jeonghan, detrás de la puerta, se quedó cubriendo su rostro intentando tapar su sonrisa y tranquilizar el latido de su corazón.

\---  
Así el tiempo comenzó a correr rápido e intenso al igual que su corazón, y fue solo entonces cuando Jeonghan se dio cuenta de lo estancado que había estado, solo y detenido en una rutina que lentamente lo consumía y destruía. Pero Seungcheol había llegado con sus ojos risueños y su sonrisa brillante, y el tiempo había comenzado a correr tan rápido, su corazón había comenzado a bombear con tanta fuerza que de pronto llevaban casi medio año juntos y cada día se había grabado con fuerza en su alma. Y realmente había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no sentía que algo mereciera ser recordado que esas conversaciones de media tarde paseando perros de desconocidos, riendo con una taza de café caliente de la cafetería de su primera cita o simplemente acurrucarse juntos en un sofá viendo películas se habían vuelto algo que deseaba volver a vivir todas las veces posibles. 

“Tiene historia y huele a amor” le decía Seungcheol cada vez que pedían la misma orden de siempre en la cafetería que ahora visitaban con frecuencia, y Jeonghan solo arrugaba la nariz y le daba un suave manotazo por ser tan cursi a veces, uno de esos manotazos llenos de amor que tanto hacían reír a Seungcheol. Jeonghan estaba comenzando a ser muy débil ante sus encantos, y realmente quería recordar cada uno de esos encantos. 

Recordar hasta el más pequeño detalle.

El recuerdo de la primera caricia de sus manos, de su primer beso (muy vergonzoso, Jeonghan no podía negarlo), de su segundo beso que había sido considerablemente mejor (y sin portazos en la cara). Su primera vez.

Seungcheol había seguido al pie de la letra su promesa de ir lento, realmente iba lento y al paso que a Jeonghan más le acomodara; y aunque Jeonghan no le habría molestado si un día rompía las reglas y se propasaba un poco, el hecho de que realmente se preocupara por cada pequeño detalle para no incomodarlo era algo que realmente le gustaba (y le enamoraba) mucho. 

Tomó la decisión un sábado por la noche luego de comer, cuando decidían entre una película o un videojuego. Comenzó con un beso simple y suave que dio paso a otro. Una caricia. Otro beso. De pronto se habían olvidado de la película y el videojuego, se habían olvidado de todo lo que los rodeaba y Jeonghan había olvidado todos sus miedos e inseguridades.

Se alejaron unos segundos para mirarse a los ojos, en algún momento se habían recostado en el sofá. Seungcheol se vio avergonzado y pensó en disculparse, sus músculos se tensaron a punto de moverse de encima de Jeonghan, pero este lo miraba fijo con labios temblorosos, mejillas sonrojadas y dedos llenos de cosquillas. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo decirlo, pero Jeonghan ya había tomado una decisión y sus ojos lo decían todo.

Seungcheol soltó un quejido suave como un cachorro y lo abrazó con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello. Jeonghan podía sentir la temperatura de su rostro ardiendo, y no recordaba haber sido tan sensible antes, pero podía sentir cada centímetro de su piel vibrar con la cercanía. Se abrazó también a él con fuerza aferrándose a su espalda, no podría asegurar quién de los dos temblaba más.

\- ¿S-Seungcheol? – murmuró. Sintió entonces un par de labios suaves contra su oreja y se estremeció de pies a cabeza.  
\- Quiero hacerte el amor – le dijo al oído tragando saliva. Jeonghan aseguraría que jamás había escuchado su voz tan temblorosa y débil y asustada. Cada uno de sus nervios se agudizó y respondió de una vez, apretando sus ojos.  
\- Hazlo.

Seungcheol lo levantó sin dejar de besarlo y Jeonghan rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, sintiendo los besos alternarse entre su boca y su cuello con una desesperación que hasta ese momento había intentado suprimir. Una vez en la habitación de Seungcheol este lo recostó en la cama con una delicadeza sacada de cuento de hadas. Jeonghan se sintió como un príncipe siendo rescatado.

Las palabras dejaron de existir en ese momento, solo había espacio para los suspiros, los besos, las caricias y los roces. Sus cuerpos se presionaban contra el otro, desesperados, los sentidos de Jeonghan enloquecían más y más, sus dedos cosquilleaban, su estómago se revolvía y su pecho golpeaba tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que si miraba su pecho podría ver a su corazón desesperado intentando escapar.

Pero de pronto Seungcheol se detuvo y Jeonghan lo miró para saber qué pasaba. Estaba mirando a la nada, rojo, como si hubiese recordado la historia más vergonzosa de su vida. Jeonghan alzó una ceja, confundido, intentando adivinar qué pasaba por su mente. Sus ojos se encontraron y Seungcheol tapó su cara con ambas manos, soltando un quejido.

\- ¿Seungcheol?  
\- No tengo condones – dijo sin esperar más. Jeonghan lo miró fijo, ojos y boca abierta, y se dejó caer en la cama una vez más tapando su cara con ambas manos.  
\- No puedo creerlo – dijo contra sus manos sonando más frustrado que nunca y Seungcheol se quejó una vez más, avergonzado.  
\- L-Lo siento mucho Jeonghan yo pensé que… No me acordé y… – comenzó a balbucear - ¿Debería ir a comprar ahora? – dijo finalmente y Jeonghan lo miró serio.  
\- Te mataría si no lo hicieras. 

En un segundo Seungcheol estuvo en pie con su ropa arreglada y peinando su cabello con sus dedos, aun rojo y nervioso, diciéndole que volvería en un segundo, que no se preocupara, mientras repetía disculpas mil y un veces. Jeonghan solo rio y le dijo que fuera tranquilo. Una vez la puerta de entrada se cerró Jeonghan se encontró solo con una erección y el corazón golpeándole con fuerza, no exactamente por la emoción del momento. Miró al techo sintiendo su rostro cada vez más caliente, debía estar rojísimo, cerró sus ojos y suspiró dejando salir una risa suave y avergonzada. Seungcheol podía a veces ser un chiste tan grande, pero Jeonghan lo amaba así. Y sentir eso con tanta fuerza, sentir que lo amaba realmente hacía a su corazón volverse loco. Se enderezó en la cama y sintió que su ropa incomodaba un poco así que decidió revisar la ropa de Seungcheol buscando algo más cómodo. Encontró una sudadera grande así que se puso eso (y solo eso, pensó que sería una buena bienvenida quitarse los pantalones y esperarlo así en ropa interior y una sudadera grande). Volvió a la cama y no alcanzó siquiera a acomodarse cuando Seungcheol entró de nuevo casi corriendo a la habitación, agitado y con una bolsa entre las manos.

\- ¡Lo siento si demoré mucho! Había un poco de gente y…… oh – soltó al verlo en su cama esperando, sus piernas desnudas y su sudadera favorita en él. Jeonghan pudo ver cómo su rostro entero se volvía el rojo más intenso que haya visto y sonrió de oreja a oreja sintiendo la más grande satisfacción. Era la reacción que esperaba.  
\- ¿Pasa algo? – dijo sonriente, satisfecho. Seungcheol hizo un gesto un poco ofendido, inflando sus mejillas y curvando sus labios. Se acercó a él y tomando su rostro con ambas manos lo besó profundamente. Jeonghan no borró su sonrisa y correspondió el beso sintiendo sus pies cosquillear.  
\- Quieres matarme – le dijo al oído besando su cuello, Jeonghan rio un poco entre suspiros acalorados.  
\- Quizás un poco – rio entrecortado cuando las manos de Seungcheol acariciaron sus piernas y por un segundo se arrepintió de su osadía, pues su corazón estaba a punto de estallar y no quería morir tan rápido.

Los besos siguieron hasta terminar recostados nuevamente, Seungcheol sobre su cuerpo repartiendo besos por todo su rostro y caricias suaves en sus piernas. Jeonghan temblaba, sonreía y cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar. Eran años sin sentirse así, era un poco difícil de controlar. Seungcheol se alejó un poco y lo escaneó con su mirada, Jeonghan se sintió un poco avergonzado y se acercó a él, no quería sentirse él el único vulnerable ahí así que optó por quitarle la chaqueta lentamente besando su mandíbula y sus mejillas tibias. Seungcheol lo ayudó un poco con su propia camiseta levantando sus brazos cuando Jeonghan comenzó a jalarla hacia arriba con intenciones de sacarla. 

\- Dios mío – se escapó de la boca de Jeonghan sin pensarlo al ver su torso desnudo. Se sintió avergonzado al instante y tapó su boca. Seungcheol rio un poco, esta vez él era el satisfecho. Jeonghan sabía que iba al gimnasio regularmente, pero no se esperaba que fuera notorio. Se sentía vulnerable una vez más.  
\- Gracias – respondió Seungcheol con una sonrisa ganadora y lo recostó una vez más en la cama. Sus dedos se metieron debajo de la sudadera haciendo a Jeonghan sobresaltarse cuando comenzó a jugar con el borde de su ropa interior.

No intercambiaron nuevas palabras, solo besos y caricias y sonrisas cómplices. Jeonghan pasaba de sentirse en un infierno ardiente a estar en una cama de algodón constantemente, Seungcheol lo estaba enloqueciendo. Cuando el más alto de los dos se separó de su cuerpo unos segundos para comenzar a repartir besos por sus muslos Jeonghan intentó no enloquecer. Cuando levantó con delicadeza la sudadera que cubría su cuerpo intentó no enloquecer. Cuando los besos se repartieron por su estómago y su vientre intentó no enloquecer. Cuando su rostro se enterró en su entrepierna sin pudor y su boca húmeda lo rodeó por completo perdió totalmente la cordura y se deshizo en gemidos y palabras obscenas. Jeonghan era una persona débil después de todo.

Pero a Jeonghan no le gustaba perder, y le parecía egoísta solo recibir, así que con una sonrisa nerviosa y su mirada en llamas lo hizo alejarse. Depositó un suave beso en sus labios y deslizó su lengua sobre ellos. Seungcheol se sobresaltó. Procedió entonces a desabrochar los pantalones del más alto con dedos temblorosos.

\- N-No es necesario si no quieres – murmuró Cheol sintiendo su estómago revolverse. La mirada de Jeonghan fue suficiente para no decir nada más.

Y así Jeonghan repitió la acción de Seungcheol, buscando devolver el placer que había recibido hace un rato. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, podía escuchar su pulso acelerarse más y más entre los gruñidos suaves del otro y los propios sonidos húmedos de su boca. Sintió dedos jugar con su largo cabello negro, como si lo estuvieran felicitando. Se pecho se llenó de orgullo, podía sentir sus músculos tensándose. Se alejó luego de un rato con una sonrisa triunfante en sus ojos, Seungcheol estaba rojo hasta el cuello y sus ojos mostraban total intensidad. Volvieron a unir sus labios con suavidad mientras Jeonghan quitaba los pantalones del mayor y se separaron solo para quitar la sudadera de Jeonghan. 

Se miraron a los ojos largos segundos, temblando. Seungcheol se dio un tiempo para apreciar a Jeonghan debajo suyo, desnudo y tembloroso cubriendo la sonrisa nerviosa con su mano, siempre que pensaba que no podía enamorarse más Jeonghan hacía algo y ahí quedaba él, como cachorro enamorado agitando su cola al ritmo del latir de su corazón. Besó sus manos, besó su pecho y su cuello, repartió besos por todo su rostro, besó sus labios infinitas veces, besó sus mejillas y su nariz y sus párpados cerrados intentando besar más allá de su cuerpo, quería besar su corazón, quería besar todo su cuerpo y toda su esencia. 

Unieron sus cuerpos luego de preparar a Jeonghan con cuidado, este se abrazó con fuerza a Seungcheol sintiendo su cuerpo temblar con fuerza, el calor apoderarse por completo de él y su respiración agitarse. Seungcheol no dejaba de besar su rostro, quieto esperando que Jeonghan sintiera más comodidad.

\- Por favor dime si debo detenerme – le dijo bajito al oído, aguantando la ola de sensaciones y emociones que se apoderaba de él. Jeonghan asintió repetidas veces con su cabeza sin abrir sus ojos.  
\- Está bien – sonrió y Seungcheol besó su frente. 

Pronto Seungcheol se encontraba moviéndose con fuerza, jadeando, el sudor corría por su espalda a la cual Jeonghan intentaba aferrarse con fuerza, balbuceando y gimiendo frases sin sentido y apretando con fuerza sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del hombre sobre él. Unieron sus frentes sin soltarse, enloquecieron un poco, se volvieron uno y se miraron a los ojos con pasión. Seungcheol movió sus labios, y aunque ningún sonido salió de ellos Jeonghan pudo entender a la perfección lo que había querido decir.

“Te amo”.

Jeonghan lo abrazó con fuerza y escondió su rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro antes de que pudiera ver las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Bastaron unos cuantos movimientos más para que ambos alcanzaran su límite, músculos tensándose y labios chocando torpemente dejando escapar gemidos y gruñidos extasiados. Segundos después Seungcheol se dejó caer sin cuidado sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de Jeonghan quien, sin abrir sus ojos, jadeaba con fuerza e intentaba tranquilidad a su pobre corazón enloquecido.

Se metieron bajo las sábanas con lentitud, el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de Jeonghan. Seungcheol acarició su rostro con suavidad con sus dedos tibios. - ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó con ojos profundos, Jeonghan asintió. – Lloraste – murmuró entonces y Jeonghan sintió su estómago dar un salto. Asintió de nuevo y sonrió, disfrutando las caricias de Seungcheol en su mentón como si de un gato se tratase. 

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que creía estar enamorándome de ti? – respondió y lo miró a los ojos, Seungcheol esperó – ya no lo creo, es un hecho ahora – dijo un poco avergonzado y Seungcheol le devolvió la sonrisa más brillante que haya podido ver. 

Se acurrucaron lo más juntos que sus cuerpos le permitieran y lentamente cayeron dormidos en los brazos del otro.  
\--

De alguna forma el tiempo pasaba tan rápido que sin darse cuenta ya casi se cumplía un año desde que estaban juntos. Jeonghan se sentía renovado y hasta ir a trabajar al supermercado le parecía interesante. Ahora vivían juntos, Jeonghan se había mudado al departamento de Seungcheol hacía 3 meses y la vida parecía mucho más brillante ahora. Tener a alguien que le dijera bienvenido cuando llegase a casa, dormir acompañado, despertar entre los brazos de alguien, pelear por las mantas o por más espacio en la cama, cocinar para el otro o solo acurrucarse a ver películas o lo que encontraran en la televisión. 

Jeonghan al fin volvía a sentirse completo.

…Al fin.

Fue una tarde calurosa en el trabajo, había poca gente así que se dedicó a vagar por los pasillos ordenando cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de su lugar mientras tarareaba la canción que le viniera a la cabeza. Se quitó la gorra un momento para amarrar su cabello negro en una pequeña cola y limpiar el sudor de su frente. Se sentía un poco sofocado por el calor, pero al menos no había demasiada gente que le hiciera correr de un lado a otro. Miró la hora en su muñeca, Seungcheol ya debería estar yendo camino a casa, él por su parte aun debía quedarse un rato más porque había pocos trabajando ese día así que le había dicho que se fuera directo a casa. Se agachó para recoger unas cosas que un niño pequeño había sacado hace un rato cuando una voz tras él le habló.

\- Disculpa, ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto?  
\- Claro – respondió Jeonghan poniendo su sonrisa de cliente y girándose para mirar a la persona que había solicitado su ayuda.

Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato.

Si Jeonghan pudiese expresar lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo con una palabra de verdad lo habría hecho, pero no existía término que pudiera describir la mezcla de emociones que estaba comenzando a formarle poco a poco un nudo en la garganta que le hizo difícil seguir respirando con normalidad. Los sonidos se borraron, la vista se le nubló un poco, el cuerpo se le puso helado. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Era una broma o un chiste? Quizás era un sueño, pero Jeonghan recordaba haber despertado esa mañana con los besos de Seungcheol, recordaba haberse bañado y desayunado entre risas por las historias sin sentido de su pareja, recordaba haber salido temprano y haber llegado a su trabajo. Estaba despierto, no era una pesadilla. Se atrevió al fin y abrió su boca.

\- Jisoo… - susurró y por un momento no se reconoció. ¿Esa había sido su propia voz? Sonó rasposo, cortado, como si lo estuviesen estrangulando (aunque así se sentía). El chico frente a él no estaba mejor. Sus ojos abiertos y sus cejas fruncidas, su rostro pálido y sus labios temblorosos.  
\- Jeonghan – murmuró y Jeonghan sintió como si 30 kilos de cemento fresco le hubiesen caído encima. Su nombre sonaba igual que la última vez que había salido de sus labios.

No se habían visto hace casi 3 años. 

No esperaba haberlo visto ese día, ni el siguiente ni el siguiente a ese. 

\- Volviste – fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir, sus rodillas comenzaban a flaquear y la falta de aire en sus pulmones lo estaba mareando. Jisoo se vio como si una flecha acababa de atravesarle el pecho.  
\- H-hace unas semanas – respondió apenas, su voz suave sonando temblorosa y asustada.

“Justo como esa vez” había recordado Jeonghan y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, intentando controlar el dolor de cabeza que se apoderaba cada vez más de todos sus sentidos. Quería escapar, quería huir de ahí, necesitaba algo que le permitiera correr sin fallar a su deber como trabajador en ese (maldito) lugar. 

Jisoo se veía igual que la última vez que lo vio, pero totalmente distinto al mismo tiempo. Estaba más alto, más delgado y se veía más adulto. Jeonghan quería gritar y realmente quería correr, alejarse de ahí, llegar a su departamento y abrazar a Seungcheol hasta que su corazón dejase de doler de la forma que lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Una voz proveniente del inicio del pasillo lo salvó entonces, gritándole que necesitaban su ayuda para limpiar un pasillo. Se sintió aliviado, necesitaba escapar. Miró a Jisoo otra vez, se veía desesperado, sus ojos tenían ese brillo que nunca había olvidado. 

\- Debo irme, lo siento – dijo apenas. No lo sentía, sí quería irse. Se giró para escapar, una mano agarró su ropa al instante. Dejó de respirar por unos segundos.  
\- E-Espera – dijo en un hilo de voz apenas audible, sonando arrepentido al instante por haberle dirigido la palabra una vez más. Jeonghan apretó sus ojos otra vez.  
\- Debo irme – repitió y se soltó de su agarre dejando el pasillo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran.  
-  
Jeonghan tomó el trapero que le ofrecían para limpiar algo que se había roto y que desconocía (ni le interesaba saber) qué era. Comenzó a trapear, con más y más fuerza intentando limpiar la mancha, como si con eso el dolor en su pecho fuera a disminuir, como si con eso su mente fuera a callar. “¿Estás bien?” le preguntó una compañera de trabajo al verlo tan pálido, Jeonghan solo asintió fingiendo una sonrisa torcida. 

Apenas dio la hora de salida Jeonghan corrió fuera del supermercado, fuera de ese lugar. No sabía si Jisoo se había ido ya, no le importaba, corrió sin mirar alrededor, sin mirar a la gente que lo miraba curioso por no haberse sacado siquiera el uniforme de donde trabajaba. Nunca había llegado tan rápido al departamento que compartía con Seungcheol, pero ahí estaba ahora, de pie, intentando calmar su respiración y las lágrimas que sin darse cuenta había estado derramando quizás hace cuánto rato. Intentó respirar y tranquilizarse, estuvo una hora afuera del departamento, con su mano en el pecho intentando calmar sus latidos adoloridos y frotando sus ojos con suavidad, mirándose una y otra vez con la cámara de su celular para comprobar que no hubiese rastros de lágrimas. Respiró una última vez, un poco más tranquilo, y abrió la puerta. 

Se encontró de frente con Seungcheol quien estaba poniéndose un abrigo, al verlo se apresuró a darle un fuerte abrazo y un profundo beso. Jeonghan lo miró confundido.

\- Nunca demoras tanto al salir del trabajo a menos que me avisaras que irías a otro lado, estaba un poco preocupado e iba a salir a encontrarte en el camino – explicó Seungcheol con una sonrisa relajada. Jeonghan sintió ahora su corazón ablandarse y entibiarse con esa sonrisa.  
\- Lo siento, demoré un poco más en el supermercado – mintió con una sonrisa en los labios y volvió a besarlo - ¿Hay algo de comer? Muero de hambre.  
\- Por supuesto – le dijo Seungcheol quitándole la gorra – No te cambiaste – le dijo asombrado. Jeonghan no se había dado cuenta.  
\- Quise volver rápido apenas salí, te extrañaba – respondió un poco nervioso. Seungcheol le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de volver a la cocina para servir la comida. Jeonghan lo vio alejarse y soltó el aire de sus pulmones.

No tenía de qué preocuparse, estaba viviendo feliz ahora, Seungcheol lo amaba y Jeonghan lo amaba también. No había problemas en sus vidas. No debía tener problemas.

…Jisoo no debía volver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De verdad lo siento porque esto se pondrá peor -sonidos del infierno-


	3. Así había comenzado

Cuando tenía 16 años Jeonghan tuvo que cambiarse de ciudad con su familia y, por ende, necesitó una nueva escuela. Jeonghan estaba resignado a simplemente quedarse ahí sin llamar la atención, pues había dejado a todos sus amigos atrás, y aunque tenía muchos amigos y se llevaba bien con todos en el fondo le costaba demasiado comenzar nuevas amistades y hacer vida social él solo. 

Se paró su primer día fuera de la puerta del salón de clases que le correspondía. Estaba nervioso, era joven, no se encontraba la gran maravillosa y en segundos debería entrar a una sala de clases para presentarse frente a un curso de gente que no conocía y que podrían juzgarlo hasta por el más mínimo error que cometiera con sus palabras.

Entró nervioso practicando mentalmente su insípida presentación una y otra vez, esperó a que el profesor hablara y le diera la oportunidad de hablar, se paró frente a todos los ojos curiosos que lo miraban y abrió su boca para comenzar, pero ningún ruido salió. Su vista se detuvo en los ojos de un chico sentado en la fila del medio quien, con ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrojadas lo miraba tan fijo que sentía que podía ver a través de su alma. Jeonghan se encontró solo con su mirada entre toda la gente y sintió cómo su rostro comenzaba a arder cada vez más y supo que la presentación que había preparado y repetido mil veces se había ido totalmente al olvido, dejándolo con un par de oídos tapados por el calor y unas rodillas vergonzosamente temblorosas.

Ese día Yoon Jeonghan descubrió que el amor a primera vista sí existía.

Se llamaba Hong Jisoo, descubrió más tarde cuando el profesor los llamó uno por uno para ver quiénes estaban presentes en la clase. Hong Jisoo se repitió una y otra vez como si quisiera grabar ese nombre en su mente y no olvidarlo jamás, y aunque desde su posición solo podía ver su nuca y su espalda no pudo alejar la vista de ese chico por el resto de la clase. Esto no estaba para nada en sus planes.

Pasaron 3 días, Jeonghan seguía sin hablarle a nadie en el curso, solo observaba. Se encontró en la hora del almuerzo intentando comprar pan, pero sin poder saber cuál sería mejor se mantuvo observando las variedades largo rato. Una voz suave detrás de él le hizo dar un pequeño salto.

\- Ese de ahí es una buena opción – dijo esa voz. Jeonghan se giró y su rostro se enrojeció al instante al ver el rostro de Hong Jisoo junto al suyo con una sonrisa. Este apuntaba a uno de los panes en la vitrina – Digo, si no sabes elegir. Lo siento por meterme.  
\- Está bien – respondió Jeonghan tímido, tomó el pan y sin decir nada más lo compró – Gracias – le dijo y el chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

No cruzaron nuevas palabras ese día, así que Jeonghan solo se quedó mirándolo de lejos con su corazón latiendo y vergüenza porque ni siquiera le gustaban los dulces, y este era sin duda el pan más dulce que haya probado (y quizás no era solo el pan lo dulce, para ser honestos).

Jisoo seguía el mismo camino que él después de la escuela para volver a su casa, se separaban luego del cruce del tren y cada uno seguía su camino. El chico se veía simpático, tenía varios amigos y era muy tranquilo, sus ojos eran brillantes como los de un ciervo y su sonrisa le hacía sentir un calor en el pecho que no creía haber sentido antes. Jeonghan se sentía confundido, con una necesidad incontrolable de mirarlo y la timidez más extrema cada vez que este se le acercaba para hablarle. 

Pronto se hicieron buenos amigos. Jeonghan pudo acostumbrarse a la timidez que se formaba en su pecho cuando miraba los brillantes ojos de Jisoo; este, por su parte, seguía siendo tan suave como la primera vez que le había hablado aun cuando tenía más confianza para decir esos chistes aburridos que de alguna forma hacían reír a carcajadas a Jeonghan, obligándolo a darle manotazos por sus ocurrencias y para calmar los latidos de su propio corazón. Todo iba lento, todo iba tranquilo y llegó el momento en que Jeonghan fue capaz de decir con certeza que Jisoo le gustaba mucho más que como un amigo. Su corazón enloquecido y los mensajes de texto a deshora eran viva señal de esto. 

Y Jeonghan no sabía que cuando Jisoo lo había visto por primera vez de pie frente a todos, viéndose nervioso y tímidamente juntando sus manos frente a él, se había sentido completamente igual. Su corazón dio un salto, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y sus rodillas a temblar. El salto de su corazón se repitió una, dos, diez veces y se transformó en un latido rápido y rítmico que le hizo perder un poco el aliento. 

Jeonghan comenzó a dormir poco, develándose cada noche pues Jisoo le quitaba el sueño y ya no podía controlarse, ¿Sería la adolescencia? Porque hasta donde su memoria llegaba nunca había sentido algo así por alguien, y de pronto, de la noche a la mañana había comenzado a penar cada segundo dónde y qué estaría haciendo Hong Jisoo.

Jisoo era un chico tímido y muy tranquilo, tenía unos pocos amigos y se esforzaba por ser una buena persona. Jamás discutía, jamás se enojaba, solo devolvía una sonrisa incómoda y una reverencia suave. Siempre se mantenía tranquilo, sereno, pero cuando Jeonghan dibujaba una de esas sonrisas tímidas su corazón comenzaba a enloquecer y sentía que perdía todo el control de su vida.

Y a pesar de todo ninguno sabía que lo que sentían era mutuo.

Comenzaron por hablarse en los recreos, luego comenzaron a comer juntos en el jardín trasero de la escuela y de pronto comenzaron a caminar juntos después de las clases, pues seguían el mismo camino hasta que debían separarse en el cruce del tren y seguir sus propios caminos. La mañana en que Jeonghan llegó al cruce y vio a Jisoo esperando por él, con las orejas rojas por el frío y una bufanda cubriendo su cuello y su sonrisa que, aunque no se veía, era de latada por sus brillantes ojos. 

En ese momento ambos supieron que era en serio, y algo les dijo que era mutuo.

Ya no podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos al hablarse, ya no podían evitar las risitas tímidas al rozar sus manos por accidente ni los empujones avergonzados cuando se molestaban con algo. Comenzaron a conocerse y comenzaron a aprender del otro. Y aquello les gustaba.

Jeonghan aprendió que Jisoo no tenía muchos amigos fuera de la escuela, que iba a la iglesia 3 veces a la semana y que sus padres eran muy estrictos. Aprendió que le gustaban los dulces y que había crecido en EE.UU., por lo que su inglés era perfecto. Aprendió que tenía una voz preciosa y que sabía tocar guitarra, y aprendió que Jisoo tocando y cantando solo para él en su habitación mientras sus padres no estaban podía convertir sus extremidades en jalea temblorosa y su corazón en chocolate derretido fluyendo sin parar. Jeonghan creía que se estaba enamorando.

Jisoo aprendió que a Jeonghan no le gustaban mucho los dulces ni el chocolate y que tenía una hermana menor. Aprendió que, aunque Jeonghan lo negara mil veces, tenía una voz preciosa para cantar, y aprendió también que era pésimo en inglés. Aprendió que cuando algo le daba mucha risa o vergüenza le daba manotazos a quien estuviera a su lado. Y aprendió que estar solos los dos en su habitación, cantando juntos y riendo hasta por lo más pequeño era todo lo que su corazón había necesitado por mucho tiempo. Jisoo estaba seguro de estarse enamorando de Jeonghan.

Miraron por la ventana un día de clases y vieron cómo comenzaba a llover cada vez más y más. Se miraron y rieron un poco.

\- No tengo paraguas, ¿Y tú? – rio Jisoo, Jeonghan negó con la cabeza.  
\- ¿Quizás debamos esperar a que pare?  
\- Supongo – respondió Jisoo y sonrió para sí mismo.

“Más tiempo con Jeonghan” pensó.

Cuando media hora había pasado la lluvia disminuyó considerablemente. Es ahora o nunca, pensaron, pues fácilmente podría comenzar a llover aún más fuerte que antes. Cubrieron sus cabezas con los gorros de sus sudaderas y caminaron a paso calmado, la fina llovizna solo humedecía levemente sus rostros, pero el calor del roce de sus manos y las risas intercambiadas eran suficiente para secar en segundos cada gota. Diez minutos de caminata tranquila trajo consigo una enorme nube negra, y antes de que pudieran siquiera hablar, la llovizna suave sobre sus ropas se había convertido en una fuerte lluvia torrencial que les hizo gritar entre risas y comenzar a correr. Apenas veían, así que en un momento que ninguno de los dos planeó se tomaron con fuerza de la mano, riendo a carcajadas.

\- ¡Entremos ahí! – gritó Jeonghan entre risas apuntando a la entrada de un negocio.  
\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Jisoo riendo también.  
\- ¡Ahí! – apretó su mano y lo dirigió al lugar para resguardarse bajo el techito de la entrada por unos momentos.

Rieron exclamando lo terrible que estaba la lluvia, las carcajadas y los gemidos de asombro se perdían entre el fuerte ruido de la lluvia. Ninguno de los dos soltó la mano del otro.

\- ¡¿Seguimos?! – le gritó Jisoo más cerca de su oído. Jeonghan asistió al instante.  
\- ¡Vamos, no creo que deje de llover!  
\- ¿A la cuenta de tres? – dijo Jisoo poniéndose el gorro de la sudadera otra vez, el cual se había salido mientras corrían.  
\- ¡Uno! – gritó Jeonghan.  
\- ¡Dos! – respondió Jisoo y tomando aire ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo - ¡TRES! – y comenzaron a correr una vez más, sintiendo la fría lluvia atravesar sus ropas ya empapadas.

Se escondieron unos segundos en varias partes del camino para descansar, tomaban aire y entre risas volvían a correr. Ninguno soltó la mano del otro. A ninguno le importó.

\- ¡Vamos a mi casa, queda más cerca! – dijo Jisoo acercándose una vez más al oído de Jeonghan. Este asintió y siguieron el camino hacia la casa de Jisoo.

Llegaron al cabo de unos minutos. La casa estaba a oscuras pues los padres de Jisoo aún no llegaban. Lograron abrir la puerta y prender una luz. Se quedaron jadeando cansados, aun riendo y mirándose con euforia.

\- Estoy mojado hasta en lugares que no creí posibles – rio Jeonghan sacudiendo un poco su cabello. Jisoo rio con él  
\- ¡Estoy igual! Creo que… - respondió y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que seguían tomados de la mano.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, alternando la mirada entre sus manos entrelazadas y los ojos brillantes del otro. Los colores se le subieron al rostro y olvidaron completamente el frío por la lluvia.

\- L-Lo siento, no me di cuenta y… - comenzó Jisoo. Jeonghan, con sus mejillas rojas, solo lo miró intensamente. Jisoo le soltó al fin la mano - ¡Creo que iré por toallas! – dijo alterado y corrió pasillo adentro.  
\- C-claro – respondió Jeonghan a la nada, sintiendo a su alocado corazón pedirle salir por su boca.

Pasaron unos minutos para que Jisoo volviera con un par de toallas medianas en sus manos. Le ofreció una y Jeonghan comenzó a secar su cabello con esta cuando el otro le dijo que fueran a su habitación para poder cambiarse por algo seco y dejar sus uniformes empapados a secar también. Sus corazones latían fuerte, debían aguantar la respiración para que el otro no lo oyera agitado. Jeonghan sentía sus rodillas temblar a medida subía cada escalón, apretando con fuerza la toalla que cubría su cabeza. Miró hacia adelante. La espalda de Jisoo, delgada, estaba cubierta por la camisa húmeda casi transparente por la lluvia, Jeonghan tuvo que mirar al suelo antes de sentir que se desmayaría. 

Cuando estuvieron en la habitación al fin Jeonghan miró a su alrededor con atención mientras Jisoo, nervioso y con manos temblorosas, buscaba algo que prestarle a su compañero. La habitación estaba oscura y muy fría, todo se veía ordenado y en su lugar, miró nuevamente al frente y se sorprendió al encontrarse tan cerca de Jisoo. Ambos se sonrojaron.

\- Supongo que esto está bien – dijo con una sonrisa tímida y esos ojos brillantes que le robaban el aliento a Jeonghan. Era una camiseta plana, una sudadera y un pantalón holgado y, al parecer, bastante cómodo (pudo ver cómo había escondido entremedio algo de ropa interior, pero no quiso siquiera pensarlo).   
\- Gracias, supongo que sí – sonrió de vuela y recibió la ropa. Sus manos se tocaron. Volvieron a mirarse fijamente sin mover las manos de lugar, los labios de Jisoo temblaron y Jeonghan tragó saliva. La toalla que aun cubría su cabeza resbaló, pero Jisoo la tomó con rapidez antes de que cayera.  
\- D-Déjame ayudarte – murmuró con voz temblorosa y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a mover sus manos sobre la toalla, secando el cabello del chico frente a él. Se detuvo cuando una mano helada de Jeonghan se detuvo sobre una propia. La ropa que le había dado estaba en el suelo. Jisoo sintió un poco de pánico – Lo siento ¿No debí hacer esto? Yo-  
\- Jisoo – lo interrumpió Jeonghan y Jisoo calló. Se miraron a los ojos, en algún momento se habían acercado tanto que podían sentir la respiración tibia del otro chocar contra sus rostros. Jeonghan apretó su mano – Jisoo, yo… - comenzó. Se detuvo y tragó saliva. Jisoo asintió.  
\- Y-Yo también – dijo en un hilo de voz. De pronto todo se sentía caliente, el aire, su respiración, su pecho; sentía que en algún momento se desmayaría o que sus pulmones dejarían de funcionar, o quizás su corazón fallaría y moriría de un paro cardiaco.   
\- Pero no he… - dijo apenas Jeonghan sin terminar, moviendo su mano para dejarla en el hombro de Jisoo. Jisoo cerró sus ojos con fuerza unos segundos y volvió a abrirlos. Abrió su boca, pero ningún sonido salió. Aclaró su garganta y volvió a intentar.  
\- Pero lo sé – completó. No sabía cómo estaba logrando formular palabras coherentes. No sabía cómo demonios seguía vivo, para ser honestos. Los ojos de Jeonghan, esos bonitos ojos somnolientos, lo miraban desde atrás de sus pestañas, las cuales se balanceaban con suavidad con cada pestañeo. Vio sus labios temblar. La habitación estaba totalmente oscura, era tarde y el sol, escondido por ahí detrás de las nubes grises, estaba ya yéndose. 

En el fondo jamás sabrían quién dio el primer paso, quién decidió comenzarlo todo. Lo único que sabían era que de pronto, sin decir nada más, la distancia entre ambos había desaparecido y sus labios se habían encontrado en un torpe roce que se repitió una y otra vez. No se dieron cuenta de que habían cerrado sus ojos hasta que los abrieron para mirarse. La toalla estaba tirada en el suelo, olvidada, y las manos de Jisoo que en algún momento la sujetaban ahora se encontraban sujetando el rostro de Jeonghan para besarlo otra vez. Jeonghan no supo qué hacer con sus manos, así que las dejó sobre el pecho del chico frente a él. Sentía los latidos de su corazón contra su palma, ¿O era su propio pulso? Ya no lo sabía, ya no sabía nada.

\- Jeonghan – intentó decir Jisoo entre sus labios. Jeonghan, sin abrir sus ojos, negó con la cabeza y se apegó más a él, cubriendo sus labios con los propios una vez más.

Comenzaron con besos suaves, lentos, y torpes. Un leve roce que se repitió sin ritmo alguno, sintiendo el particular sabor que un par de labios ajenos podía tener. Beso. Beso. Beso. Se sentía como estar en el cielo, y claro que ninguno de los dos había estado ahí, ¿Pero lo necesitaban ahora? No, no necesitaban ninguna de esas cosas y se tenían el uno al otro. Jeonghan deslizó sus dedos, la camisa de Jisoo seguía mojada, pesada sobre su cuerpo. Sintió un escalofrío cuando una de las manos de Jisoo se movió de su cuello a su espalda. Lo acercó aún más y Jeonghan jadeó un poco entre sus labios. Sus piernas se sentían más y más débiles. 

Se separaron cuando los temblores eran demasiado fuertes. Jisoo apoyó su frente en el hombro de Jeonghan, tembloroso, asustado. Su corazón nunca había latido así, su cuerpo jamás se había sentido así. Jeonghan intentó controlarse, de verdad lo intentó, pero sus orejas se veían tan adorables de ese color rojo carmesí que pensó que un beso no haría daño. Jisoo soltó el ruido más adorable que haya podido oír en su vida y Jeonghan era codicioso. Quería un poco más, solo un poco. 

Comenzó a besar su cuello sin pensar en lo que eso podría traer, de pronto se sentía ansioso por más. Besó su oreja y su cuello, Jisoo se tensó y se apretó con más fuerza contra su cuello, sin alejar ni un centímetro su frente de su hombro. Volvió a hacer el mismo ruido. No sabían si ya no hacía frío o si sus ropas se habían secado, pero el frío que habían sentido hacía solo un rato ya no existía más. Jeonghan se sentía tan dopado por el aroma y la temperatura de Jisoo que no se esperó un par de manos frías metiéndose debajo de su camisa, temblorosas, buscando algo que ni él sabía qué era. Se miraron por primera vez en ese rato.

\- Estás congelado – susurró Jisoo a centímetros de su rostro. Se veía asustado, y a la vez se veía emocionado como un niño pequeño descubriendo un tesoro. Deslizó sus manos por su espalda, por su cintura, sintió sus costillas bajo la yema de sus dedos. Sacó las manos de debajo de su ropa húmeda y las llevó al cuello de su camisa. Temblaba – N-No quiero que te resfríes – tragó saliva y sin decir nada comenzó a desabrochar lentamente cada botón. Se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos una vez más como buscando una invitación a seguir o a detenerse. Jeonghan asintió. 

Volvieron a besarse una y otra vez. Jeonghan sintió sus hombros descubiertos, su piel seguía fría por el agua. Jisoo detuvo sus manos y respiró agitado, alejándose unos centímetros. Jeonghan entonces comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, ansioso. Se miraron a los ojos, aunque estuviera oscuro podían verse con claridad, el brillo en sus ojos era intenso. Jeonghan besó su cuello y sintió su pulso fuerte contra sus labios y pudo oír un suave jadeo. 

\- Toda tu ropa está mojada – dijo Jeonghan tan suavemente que temió no haber sido oído. Jisoo asintió y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos desnudos, viéndose frágil. Jeonghan juntó toda la valentía que encontró en su ser y deshizo su cinturón. Desabotonó su pantalón y deslizó el cierre. Se detuvo entonces y lo miró a los ojos – Jisoo, si no quieres…  
\- N-No lo sé – respondió con honestidad – no lo sé – repitió y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más desesperación. 

Se separaron unos segundos, Jisoo entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano del otro intentando buscar algo que lo mantuviera firme. Temblaba tanto que comenzaba a asustarse. Caminaron sin soltarse los pocos centímetros que los separaba de la cama y se sentaron en ella, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos ningún momento. Jisoo no esperó instrucciones, simplemente dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y se recostó. Jeonghan no tardó demasiado para moverse, acercándose a él, ubicándose entre sus piernas y volviendo a besarlo con pasión. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo del otro con desesperación, sintiendo la piel suave y levemente húmeda de sus espaldas, sus cinturas, sus pechos. Jeonghan llevó sus manos al pantalón del menor de los dos y Jisoo levantó sus caderas para que pudiera quitarle todo lo que lo cubría. Jeonghan desabotonó su propio pantalón, pero Jisoo, tembloroso, quiso hacer él el trabajo. Pegando su rostro a su pecho y repartiendo besos por todo lo que alcanzaba le quitó los pantalones y en un impulso que no sabía de dónde sacó deslizó también con miedo su ropa interior. Jeonghan gimió suave. 

Jisoo dudó unos segundos. Miró hacia abajo y alejó la mirada otra vez. Estaba tan rojo, Jeonghan se sintió totalmente expuesto que por un momento sintió terror. Pero entonces vio los ojos brillantes de Jisoo encontrarse con los propios y supo por qué lo hacía. Se recostaron nuevamente uniendo sus cuerpos, sintiendo el roce de sus pieles sensibles. Gimieron al mismo tiempo. 

\- Jeonghan – gimió Jisoo en voz baja sin abrir los ojos, paralizado por la fuerte ola de sensaciones – Jeonghan – repitió cubriendo su boca con su mano temblorosa. Jeonghan acarició su rostro.  
\- ¿Si? ¿Debo parar? – preguntó asustado. Jisoo soltó el aire de sus pulmones.  
\- N-nunca he hecho esto – dijo avergonzado.   
\- Yo tampoco, Jisoo, es primera vez que estoy con – comenzó, pero Jisoo lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza.  
\- N-no, no – dijo sin dejar de negar con la cabeza. Lo miró entonces a los ojos una vez más – No, yo nunca… nada… ni siquiera yo… nada – admitió y apretó sus ojos otra vez, como si admitir la verdad fuera hasta doloroso. Jeonghan sintió que todo su interior se derretía, no supo qué decirle así que simplemente depositó un largo beso en sus labios y le sonrió, susurrando un suave “no te preocupes”. Jisoo asintió y se relajó un poco al fin.

Besó su cuello y su pecho con ternura, intentando trasmitir todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento con sus caricias. Cuando finalmente tuvo la valentía deslizó su mano por su pecho, sintiendo su respiración agitada, bajó por su estómago y su vientre. Jisoo dejó de respirar cuando Jeonghan, tragando saliva, lo tocó directamente al fin, comenzando a mover su mano lentamente de arriba abajo intentando no temblar tanto. Jisoo se aferró con fuerza a su cuello, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza ante el asombro y aquello que estaba sintiendo y que jamás antes había experimentado. Todo se sentía caliente, húmedo, Jeonghan movía su mano y repartía besos por su rostro, Jisoo intentó no gemir fuerte, pero era difícil aguantarse, su garganta actuaba casi por cuenta propia. 

Se miraron y se besaron una vez más, sus oídos quemaban y sin darse cuenta se habían olvidado completamente de sus ropas húmedas en el suelo y el frío de sus pieles congeladas por la fuerte lluvia. Jisoo juntó valentía y comenzó a tocar también a Jeonghan con la nula experiencia que tenía, imitando lo que el otro hacía. Estaba avergonzado, pero más que eso estaba extasiado. Jamás había sentido algo así en su vida, sus piernas temblaban con fuerza y apenas podía sostenerse de la espalda sudada de Jeonghan. Se besaron, se miraron, volvieron a besarse. Cuando Jisoo comenzó a desesperarse Jeonghan supo que estaba cerca, él también lo estaba pues ambos eran primerizos y no tenían demasiada experiencia. Gimieron el nombre del otro en sus oídos una y otra vez y se besaron cuando juntos alcanzaron el clímax, apretando sus cuerpos contra el otro con desesperación al mismo tiempo que sus músculos se tensaban y luego se relajaban por completo. Jeonghan se recostó suavemente sobre el cuerpo desnudo y agitado de Jisoo sintiendo sus pechos calientes y pegajosos. No les importó. Se quedaron en silencio por minutos, solo temblando y respirando cansados, acariciando con sus manos la piel tibia de sus cuerpos desnudos. 

Se recostaron uno al lado del otro sin dejar de mirarse fijamente a los ojos como si miraran a través del alma del otro, como si pudieran conocer cada uno de sus secretos de esta forma. Los latidos no se calmaban y las palabras querían salir como cascadas, pero ninguno de los dos sabía cómo comenzar. Jisoo fue el primero en atreverse.

\- Me gustas mucho, Jeonghan – dijo con una voz tan suave que fue capaz de estremecer por completo al otro. Sus ojos brillaron de esa forma tan particular y que a Jeonghan tanto le gustaba. Sonrió.  
\- Tú también me gustas mucho, Jisoo, mucho – respondió con toda la honestidad que su cuerpo le permitiera. Acarició su mejilla izquierda, Jisoo acarició su mejilla derecha y sin decir más acortaron la distancia para besarse otra vez con una suavidad y delicadeza de la que no se creían capaces.

Permanecieron así largo rato, desnudos, dándose caricias, besos y riendo y conversando de la vida. No se movieron de sus lugares en ningún momento (solo para limpiarse, claro). Sus corazones no se detenían, los latidos eran fuertes e intensos, pero se sentía tan bien, ninguno de los dos quería que se detuviera. Olvidaron completamente la hora, olvidaron completamente al mundo hasta que oyeron la puerta abrirse abajo y una voz femenina saludar hacia arriba de la escalera. Ambos pegaron un salto.

\- Es mi mamá, Dios mío olvidé la hora – dijo Jisoo nervioso y pálido – Vístete, rápido.  
\- ¿Qué hago? – susurró Jeonghan tomando la ropa que le había ofrecido antes Jisoo - ¿Debería saltar por la ventana? Puedo saltar por la ventana si quieres – se vistió histérico, Jisoo negó con la cabeza.  
\- ¿Estás loco? – terminó de vestirse y lo tomó por los hombros, dándole un largo beso que lo tomó por sorpresa. Jeonghan lo miró sonrojado, con la boca abierta, esperando a que continuara – Solo le diremos que llovía muy fuerte así que te invité, n-nunca he traído algún amigo, pero supongo que funcionará.

Terminaron de vestirse y respiraron un poco, comprobando que no había nada fuera de lo normal y decidieron ir a saludar. Jeonghan se veía como si estuviera estreñido o algo así, pues su cara mostraba puro pánico. Jisoo le dio un golpe en el hombro.

\- Cambia esa expresión, nos estás delatando – lo regañó. Jeonghan fingió una sonrisa y Jisoo rio un poco – Mejor vuelve a la anterior, te ves terrible.  
\- Como no eres tú el invitado – se quejó Jeonghan acariciando el hombro donde lo había golpeado. 

Terminaron de bajar la escalera y, respirando una gran bocanada de aire para luego soltarla, Jisoo entró a la cocina donde estaba su mamá. Jeonghan lo siguió como cachorro asustado, siempre detrás y sin hacer ningún ruido. La mamá de Jisoo lo saludó sin mirarlo, contándole su día moviéndose de un lado a otro, Jisoo aclaró su garganta cuando se dio cuenta que no lo miraría aun y la mujer se giró. Al ver a Jeonghan se puso seria. 

\- Mamá, él es Jeonghan, es mi compañero en la escuela – comenzó a presentarlo, Jeonghan hizo una venia al instante, muy nervioso.   
\- Es primera vez que traes un amigo – respondió al instante. Jisoo tragó saliva.   
\- Sí, es que llovía muy fuerte y no teníamos paraguas, le dije que viniera para que secara su ropa y… - habló intentando sonar tranquilo. Su madre los miró algo dudosa unos segundos, asintió y sonrió.  
\- Está bien, vuelvan arriba, les haré algo de té. 

Subieron las escaleras a paso rápido y una vez cerrada la puerta de la habitación ambos soltaron todo el aire que habían estado aguantando, soltando luego una suave risita nerviosa. Se miraron y sus corazones latieron acelerados una vez más, igual que hacía un rato cuando permanecían recostados en la cama mirándose. Jeonghan se acercó a él y sin preguntarle envolvió su cintura con sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza, apoyando sus manos en su delgada espalda. Jisoo se sobresaltó un poco, pero correspondió el abrazo sin decir nada. Se quedaron así largo rato sintiendo el aroma del otro, mezcla de perfume, lluvia y el olor del otro impregnado tras abrazarse sin ropa. Jeonghan comenzó a acariciar el cabello del otro en su nuca.

\- Me gustas mucho Jisoo – murmuró en su oído, dejando su aliento tibio chocar contra la oreja de Jisoo. Este asintió.  
\- Me gustas mucho también – respondió y Jeonghan hizo más fuerte el abrazo.  
\- ¿T-Te gustaría?... – preguntó de pronto y se quedó en silencio. Pasaron segundos y no continuó, Jisoo lo alejó y acarició su rostro, sonriéndole para que continuara. Jeonghan evitó su vista a todo momento hasta que encontró las palabras correctas y decidió mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Te gustaría… estar conmigo? 

El abrazo se apretó aún más y Jisoo dejó de respirar por unos segundos, sosteniendo con tanta fuerza a Jeonghan que su espalda dolió un poco. Soltó todo el aire acumulado en sus pulmones de una vez y asintió una, dos, tres veces eufóricamente.

\- Sí, sí, sí quiero – dijo con voz temblorosa, quebrada por los nervios que sentía – Sí quiero – repitió. Se separó un poco para mirarlo a la cara con ojos brillantes, radiantes de amor. Jeonghan sonrió tan amplio que Jisoo sintió que el tiempo se detenía. Se besaron profundamente, era el beso más suave e intenso que hayan podido darse. Jeonghan besó toda su cara repetidamente, haciendo a Jisoo soltar risitas nerviosas.  
\- Quédate siempre conmigo – susurró en su oído y Jisoo acarició el cabello negro de Jeonghan.  
\- Por siempre – confirmó y lo abrazó otra vez, intentando memorizar cada detalle de su tibio cuerpo tembloroso.

Cuando su madre los llamó para comer algo tuvieron que romper el abrazo y con una última sonrisa y un beso bajaron las escaleras entre risitas y miradas enamoradas, juntando fuerzas para pretender que nada ocurría entre ellos. 

Así había comenzado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> así es como comienza (el infierno)


	4. ...Así

Cuando se es feliz el tiempo pasa tan rápido que llega a ser increíble cómo un par de días, unos cuantos meses, hasta un año pueden pasar sin darte cuenta, pero cuando estás solo, llega a ser un chiste lo lento que transcurre, tanto que llegas a dudar de si sigues vivo o no.

Con Jisoo, el tiempo volaba tan rápido como los latidos incesantes de sus corazones.

Sin él, el tiempo para Jeonghan se había detenido por completo.

Luego de esa tarde en que todo había comenzado Jeonghan y Jisoo tuvieron tanta dificultad para disimular que terminaba siendo vergonzoso. Se miraban y la sonrisa en sus labios no tardaba en asomarse al instante; sin pensarlo dos veces se tomaban de la mano en cualquier parte, entrelazando sus dedos con delicadeza para luego soltarse inmediatamente cuando se daban cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, intentando que nadie los haya alcanzado a ver. Los amigos de Jisoo ya se habían dado cuenta, y en los recreos les daban miradas y sonrisas tan tétricas como queriendo decir "sabemos lo que hacen". El chico Soonyoung incluso tenía la osadía de silbarles o tirarles besos, haciendo reír a Seokmin y logrando que Seungkwan los regañara alterado.

Jisoo solo podía entrar en pánico con la cara y las orejas rojas y hacerles gestos para que se callaran. Solo lograba más risa de parte del resto.

Llevaban dos meses de relación cuando ambos decidieron que tocarse mutuamente no era suficiente, y que querían ir más allá. Al fin y al cabo, eran adolescentes y eran muy curiosos.

Comenzaron buscando en internet en la casa de Jisoo. Estaban avergonzados, habían visto videos y leído artículos sobre “sexualidad gay sana” y esas cosas que hacían a Jisoo sonrojarse como nunca y cubrir su rostro rogándole a Jeonghan, con pánico, que cerrara por favor esas páginas y que olvidaran el tema por completo. Jeonghan solo podía reír a carcajadas, decirle que ya lo había cerrado y cuando Jisoo miraba volvía a mostrarle imágenes y reír con más fuerza por las caras que ponía.

Y así llegó el momento: la compra. Estaban ambos frente a la farmacia cruzando la calle, mirando con atención, fijo, sintiendo que sudaban. Jisoo tragó saliva y Jeonghan acomodó el cuello de su sudadera.

\- Creo que sería una mejor idea irnos – dijo con voz temblorosa Jisoo, mirando a todos lados como si en cualquier momento toda la escuela fuera a aparecer.   
\- ¿Estás loco? Ya estamos aquí – respondió tratando ser firme, pero su voz lo delató al instante al quebrarse un poco en la última sílaba. Aclaró su garganta – Solo entramos, pagamos y nos vamos, será rápido.  
\- P-Pero nunca hemos… ¿Y si estuvieran mis papás? ¿O los tuyos? ¿O AMBOS SE CONOCEN Y ESTÁN JUNTOS? – dijo con pánico. Jeonghan alzó una ceja.  
\- ¿Y si no? Jisoo, tranquilo, nada saldrá mal – le sonrió, le guiñó el ojo y tras mirar a ambos lados depositó un rápido beso en sus labios. Jisoo se sonrojó.  
\- Parezco criminal así – acomodó su gorro. Jeonghan rio.

No dijeron nada más, cruzaron la calle a paso tranquilo y entraron a la farmacia. Claro que hubiera sido más casual sin gorros o algo así, pero Jisoo insistió pues no quería toparse con alguien conocido justo cuando estaba a mitad de comprar condones. Buscaron con la mirada hasta dar con el lugar que necesitaban y una vez ahí miraron asombrados la gran cantidad de cajas distintas con colores, letras brillantes y más detalles que los confundían aún más. 

\- C-cuál se supone que debemos llevar – dijo Jeonghan y Jisoo lo miró alarmado.  
\- ¿Me preguntas a mí? ¡Creí que sabías! – exclamó sintiéndose cada vez más mareado. Tomaban cajas, las leían y las dejaban en su lugar. Jisoo botó varias pues sus manos sudaban. Las recogieron con pánico. Jisoo tomó una y alzó una ceja - ¿Para qué alguien querría con sabor a frutas? – dijo confundido y Jeonghan lo miró primero asombrado, luego con una sonrisa y moviendo rápidamente sus cejas de arriba abajo. Haciendo un gesto obsceno con la mano. Jisoo le dio un fuerte golpe sintiendo vergüenza por esa respuesta y por su estúpida pregunta – cochino.  
\- Es hora de que descubras el mundo, pequeño Jisoo – le dio palmadas en el hombro y Jisoo rodó los ojos.

Siguieron mirando entre murmullos nerviosos, golpes en el brazo del otro y miradas a los alrededores cuando una voz de adulto les gritó desde el mostrador “¡EH, USTEDES! ¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO AHÍ? ¡ESTÁN ROBANDO!”, poniéndose de pie con rapidez y caminando furioso hacia ellos. Jisoo botó las cajas en sus manos y se agarró del brazo de Jeonghan.

\- Estamos muertos, Dios mío, le va a decir a mis papás, voy a morir, me van a matar Jeonghan estoy tan muerto – comenzó a hablar Jisoo sin tomar aire ni hacer pausas. Jeonghan le dio golpes en el hombro.  
\- ¡Jisoo tranquilo! – lo regañó haciendo que se quedara callado. Tragaron saliva cuando el hombre se paró frente a ellos.  
\- QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO AQUÍ – dijo furioso frente a ellos tomándolos a ambos del brazo. Jeonghan soltó la caja que tenía y negó con la cabeza.  
\- No estamos robando, lo juro – habló rápido, sintiendo que si no arreglaba eso Jisoo se moriría de pánico. El hombre miró los productos en el suelo y los miró de vuelta con una ceja levantada.

Finalmente, con la vergüenza de su vida, tuvo que explicarle al hombre (y a su esposa que se acercó a ver qué pasaba) que no estaban robando, que querían comprar condones y no tenían ni idea de cuáles necesitaban. Tuvo que explicarle que era para ellos dos, luego tuvo que explicar que literalmente era para ellos dos y no para cada uno con una mujer y cuando ya no podía tener más vergüenza y no podía haber sudado más la mujer procedió a ayudarlo a elegir, riendo ante “lo rápidos que son los jovencitos de hoy en día” y ofreciéndole otros productos que le servirían. Terminaron saliendo con condones, lubricante, crema para la irritación y las caras rojas de vergüenza. Ambos prometieron nunca más volver a comprar a esa farmacia.

Les tomó días tocar el tema otra vez, pues cada vez que se acordaban recordaban el momento de pánico en la farmacia y suspiraban agotados mentalmente. Los productos comprados quedaron en custodia de Jeonghan, pues Jisoo de solo verlos se sentía enfermo. No fue hasta una tarde en casa de Jisoo, solos otra vez, en que olvidaron toda la vergüenza entre besos tímidos, los cuales lentamente se transformaron en señal viva del amor que sentían por el otro. Cada vez que se besaban sus corazones latían igual que la primera vez y sus cuerpos enloquecían de la misma forma. Estaban enamorados. Estaban locamente enamorados y ya no podían contenerse más.

Se encontraron una vez más sobre la cama de Jisoo, este sentado sobre el regazo de Jeonghan quien acariciaba su espalda debajo de su camisa, los sonidos de éxtasis se escapaban entre suspiros pues eran débiles y no lograban mantener las fuerzas para fingir ser adultos experimentados. Eran jóvenes, estaban enamorados y estaban desesperados. 

\- Vamos a… - susurró Jisoo escondiendo su rostro caliente en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de Jeonghan. Este sintió cosquillas - ¿Vamos a hacerlo ahora? – dijo en un hilo de voz.   
\- Si quieres – respondió Jeonghan sintiendo sus pies cosquillear al sentir el aliento tibio en su cuello – S-solo si quieres.

Jisoo negó con la cabeza – No lo sé. 

Se quedaron en silencio largo rato en la misma posición, respiraciones aun agitadas; Jeonghan no dejó de deslizar la yema de sus dedos por la espalda tibia del menor en ningún momento, causándole escalofríos de vez en cuando y algunos jadeos nerviosos. Se miraron al fin a los ojos con el mismo fuego ardiente de su primera vez, sintiendo que una vez más no necesitaban palabras para expresar aquello que estaban sintiendo. 

Se desvistieron de a poco, tomándose su tiempo, los padres de Jisoo aún no llegarían así que tenían tiempo de sobra. Admiraron el cuerpo desnudo del otro, sintiendo el ritmo de sus corazones bombeando con fuerza. Tragaron saliva entre besos y caricias y roces y solo se separaron cuando Jeonghan se levantó para tomar las cosas de su mochila. Al volver Jisoo se había girado, recostado boca abajo abrazando una almohada, temblando.

\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres… tú? – dijo Jeonghan asombrado al verlo así, desnudo y entregado. Jisoo asintió contra la almohada.  
\- No creo que pueda ser al revés, no me siento capaz de ser yo – rio un poco, tragando saliva entre risitas nerviosas. Jeonghan se sentó junto a él y acarició la curva de su espalda sobre su trasero. Jisoo se tensó.   
\- Si quieres parar me lo dices y nos detenemos al instante – aseguró y depositó un beso delicado en el omóplato derecho de Jisoo - ¿Puedes girarte? Quiero mirarte.  
\- No – negó con la cabeza, alarmado – no – repitió y se apretó más contra la almohada.

Jeonghan no dijo nada, simplemente besó su nuca una y otra y otra vez, deslizando sus manos temblorosas por su espalda, por sus costillas, por su cintura y sus caderas, tocando sus muslos y su trasero con vergonzosos movimientos temblorosos que le hacían, poco a poco, perder la poca seguridad que había estado manteniendo. Sin darse cuenta aguantaba la respiración mientras movía sus manos, como si hasta el más leve soplo fuera a destruir ese bello momento. Debía detenerse a respirar de vez en cuando, cuando sus pulmones le exigían aquello que les correspondía. Besó su oído cuando metió el primer dedo, sintiendo a Jisoo tensarse y temblar con fuerza. “Tranquilo, relájate, estará bien” era lo único que se le ocurría decir, no tenía ni idea de cómo seguía respirando siquiera. Jisoo solo asentía y escondía su rostro en la almohada otra vez. Jeonghan podía ver sus orejas rojas y el sudor corriendo por su nuca cuando metió otro dedo más con cuidado. 

\- ¿Cómo se siente? – preguntó con una voz tan pequeña que Jisoo tardó en contestar, como si estuviera intentando descifrar lo que había dicho. Abrió la boca, la cerró otra vez, volvió a abrirla.  
\- N-no estoy seguro – dijo apenas, con la garganta apretada. Jeonghan movió su mano un poco más fuerte y Jisoo dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y un ruido sordo contra la almohada proveniente de su garganta. Sus orejas se pusieron más rojas que antes.  
\- ¿Sigo? – preguntó Jeonghan sintiendo su cuerpo quemar. Jisoo asintió y Jeonghan obedeció.

Bastaron unos minutos más para decidir el siguiente paso, y Jeonghan, con la mitad de su ser hecho miedo y la otra mitad hecha un manojo de nervios, tomó los hombros temblorosos de Jisoo y lo giró de un solo movimiento, con fuerza que no supo de dónde había sacado. Jisoo lo miró con la boca y los ojos abiertos, pero antes de siquiera poder protestar el otro lo besó en los labios una y otra vez, obligándolo a envolver su cuello con sus brazos en un acto desesperado de búsqueda de un soporte que calmara de una vez esos temblores que estaban volviendo loco a Jisoo. No lograba calmarse, no lograba mantener la calma, estaba asustado y eufórico a la vez. Jeonghan, ya preparado, tomó las piernas de Jisoo y se ubicó entre ellas. Se miraron a los ojos, sus narices rozándose.

\- Lo siento, quería mirar tu rostro – se disculpó viéndose realmente culpable. Jisoo no quería que lo mirara, le avergonzaba cualquier cara que pudiera poner pues estaba aterrado, pero esos ojos somnolientos que lo miraban con el ceño fruncido en preocupación y esos labios rojos por los besos, temblorosos por el mismo miedo que compartían de pronto le hicieron sentir levemente más tranquilo. Respiró suavemente y, sin saber qué decir, le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa y sincera. Jeonghan unió sus frentes y lentamente entró en él, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se debilitaba más y más.

Se apretaron con fuerza el uno al otro, jadeando, intentando buscar algo que los calmara de esa ola de sensaciones intensas que estaba hundiéndolos cada vez más. Pero quizás ya no querían escapar de esa fuerte corriente, quizás sí querían hundirse en ella como barcos náufragos y perdidos en el océano, con olas chocando entre ellas como el amor desbordando por sus poros, como sus cuerpos moviéndose contra el otro en desesperación, con sus pieles chocando y sus labios desesperados buscando oxígeno de la boca del otro, como si ya no existiese aire en la tierra más que el de sus pulmones y como si necesitaran intercambiar besos para sobrevivir. 

Sus cuerpos moviéndose desesperados eran como las olas en una tormenta, pero las dulces palabras y los gemidos que intercambiaban eran como una suave corriente que los arrastraba al final del camino. El mundo había dejado de desaparecer, solo eran ellos dos, unidos en el abrazo más fuerte que alguien haya podido formar, y gimieron el nombre del otro como si no hubiera un mañana, gimieron palabras de amor, gimieron sus deseos y sueños y compartieron juntos el clímax más dulce y adictivo que pudieran imaginar. Sus cuerpos convulsionaron suavemente, dando pequeños espasmos, sintiendo cómo la intensidad de sus orgasmos apagaba por unos segundos sus cerebros, volviendo a funcionar cuando se encontraban uno sobre el otro, jadeantes, sudados y con sus pieles sensibles por el constante roce, por los besos y por el amor que los quemaba con más fuerza que el fuego. 

Cuando al fin pudieron respirar con tranquilidad y drenar un poco los sentimientos que afloraban sin control de sus pechos como flores carmesí salvajes se miraron a los ojos, viéndose reflejados en ellos. Se sonrieron, una risita escapó, la cual suavemente dio paso a más y más risa, y no una cualquiera, sino una risa enamorada y satisfecha porque Dios Santo, no podían creer lo que acababan de hacer y a la vez lo creían más que nunca. Rieron juntos sin alejarse del cuerpo del otro, rieron y lentamente las risas se transformaron en suaves sollozos que no cesaron las caricias y los besos desesperaciones. Lloraron por largos minutos, juntos, sin dejar de abrazarse jamás y sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Lloraron porque se amaban, lloraron porque acababan de hacer el amor y había sido tan perfecto que parecía irreal. 

“Gracias” le dijo Jisoo con la mirada entre las lágrimas que aun salían solas. 

“¿Por qué?” respondió con una sonrisa honesta Jeonghan, intentando secar las gotas sin fin que brotaban de sus ojos somnolientos.

Rieron y besaron sus rostros, sus labios, sus ojos húmedos por las lágrimas y sin decir palabra alguna se respondieron con toda la honestidad de sus corazones.

“Por ser tú”. 

Esa fue la primera vez que se vieron llorar.

\--

El tiempo pasa rápido cuando estás enamorado, y efectivamente juntos el tiempo volaba de formas increíbles. El tiempo pasó e hicieron oficial su relación con sus familias; los padres de Jeonghan lo aceptaron y aunque Jisoo estaba aterrado tuvo la valentía de confesar su relación también. Estaban juntos cuando Jisoo lo dijo, pero sus padres le pidieron a Jeonghan que se fuera a su casa, pues debían hablar en privado. Jeonghan protestó, asustado, pero Jisoo le dijo que todo estaría bien con una sonrisa asustada. 

“¿Estás seguro?” le preguntaron los padres de Jisoo cuando Jeonghan ya no estaba ahí. Jisoo solo asintió, sintiendo sus rodillas temblar. “¿Por qué él?” preguntaron entonces y Jisoo sintió su pecho vibrar, su mente reproduciendo mil imágenes de Jeonghan y todo lo que le gustaba de él: su sonrisa, sus ojos somnolientos, su risa contagiosa, la forma en que cubría su boca con su mano, su gentileza y su bondad, su gran corazón y cómo se preocupaba con el resto como si fuera la madre de todos sus amigos, sus bromas, la forma en que lo miraba, la forma en que lo miraba.

La forma en que existía.

“Por eso… Porque es él” respondió Jisoo con toda la sinceridad de su alma sintiendo lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos asustados. Apretó sus párpados con fuerza, intentando calmar el ardor en sus ojos y en su pecho, su padre asintió sin decir nada y luego de unos segundos le dijeron que fuera a su habitación.

Esa noche escuchó a sus padres llorar desde su habitación.

Al día siguiente el desayuno fue como siempre, sus padres rieron y bromearon, Jisoo comía sin hablar, asustado. ¿No dirían nada? Quería que dijeran algo, no querían que ignoraran el tema e hicieran como si nada pasara. Cuando oyó su nombre los miró y ambos, tomados de la mano, lo miraban también. Y sonreían. Jisoo sintió lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, y al al oír las palabras que siguieron su corazón no tuvo más fuerza y estalló en llanto, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos, sintiendo los brazos cálidos de ambos abrazarlo con fuerza, susurrando palabras de aliento y de cariño.

“Mientras tú seas feliz nosotros seremos felices”.

Jisoo no podría estar más agradecido. 

\--

Comenzaron a vivir juntos una vez cumplieron la mayoría de edad, pues los padres de Jisoo no le permitieron irse antes. Todo parecía irreal, una vida juntos en un pequeño y acogedor apartamento que habían logrado costear, los dos solos y juntos al fin. Jisoo había comenzado a estudiar música, mientras que Jeonghan simplemente buscó un trabajo para ganar algo de dinero, pues aún no estaba seguro de querer seguir estudiando algo específico. Todo era maravilloso para ambos, disfrutando el tiempo pasar y la compañía del otro, pues al fin no debían separarse al finalizar cada día, al fin podían dormir juntos y despertar junto al otro con una sonrisa en los labios y amor desbordante en sus corazones. Podían hacer el amor sin miedo a ser descubiertos, podían reír juntos. Jeonghan podía escuchar a Jisoo cantarle canciones compuestas por él mismo, sonriéndole y mirándolo a los ojos, podían cantar a dúo y regalarse besos al finalizar cada canción. Podían bailar juntos en la cocina mientras la música lenta sonaba, podían pasar horas hablando de cosas sin sentido en ropa interior comiendo pollo frito con las manos, riendo a carcajadas y mirándose con amor.

Llevaban 3 años y medio de relación cuando todo comenzó a irse a la mierda.

A Jisoo comenzó a irle muy bien en sus estudios, comenzó a conocer a gente importante y aunque Jeonghan siempre lo apoyó en todo con una sonrisa, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo cuando lo acompañaba a juntas o comidas con más gente.

“¿A qué te dedicas?” Le preguntaban los amigos de Jisoo con sonrisas, observándolo, y entre pianistas, guitarristas, productores y escritores de música él sólo podía responder avergonzado con la verdad. “Trabajo en una librería” respondía avergonzado y las sonrisas se borraban siempre. Luego reían otra vez “Qué interesante” respondían y seguían hablando entre ellos. Jeonghan cada vez se sentía de menos valor. 

\- No escuches lo que dicen, Jeonghan – le decía Jisoo acariciándole el cabello largo que Jeonghan había dejado crecer, recostados juntos en la cama – sabes que eres la persona más valiosa en el mundo – le sonreía y le daba besos en la frente y en todo el rostro. Jeonghan solo hacía muecas.  
\- Es porque me quieres, si no me conocieras también pensarías que apesto – respondía siempre acurrucándose más en sus brazos. Jisoo negaba con la cabeza.  
\- Te quiero y te amo – respondió sonriendo, sacándole una risita a Jeonghan – y eso no es cierto, basta hablar un segundo contigo para saber que eres la persona más genial e interesante del mundo.  
\- Ahh cállate y bésame – dijo Jeonghan haciendo un puchero y Jisoo, sin quejas, accedió.

Hicieron el amor esa noche, entregándose a los besos y a las caricias. Jisoo cayó dormido luego de un poco de charla, pero Jeonghan siguió despierto mirando al techo. Quizás… si era poca cosa para Jisoo. Lo miró durmiendo a su lado plácidamente, sonriendo ante aquella imagen. Amaba a ese hombre, pensó, lo amaba y no dejaría que pensamientos así lo hundieran. Frotó sus ojos un poco con el dorso de sus manos y se acurrucó más cerca de Jisoo, sintiendo su respiración acompasada y cómo el sueño comenzaba a ganarle. 

Esa noche tuvo pesadillas y despertó a mitad de la noche llorando sin saber por qué, pues ni siquiera recordaba qué había soñado. Jisoo despertó unos segundos después por los sollozos que intentaba acallar y se enderezó al instante, mostrando de inmediato su preocupación. Jeonghan solo le dijo que había tenido una pesadilla que no recordaba y le había pedido que lo abrazara. Se recostó entre sus brazos y suspiró, escuchando el ritmo acompasado de su corazón. Por un momento se sintió tranquilo y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Pero las pesadillas comenzaron a hacerse recurrentes. Jeonghan no volvió a hablarle de ellas a Jisoo. 

Intentó convencerse mil veces de que realmente valía lo suficiente como para estar con Jisoo, pero cuando lo despidieron en la librería (demasiado personal en el lugar, le habían dicho) todo empeoró. Ahora estaba en casa, intentando conseguir un nuevo trabajo, pero estaba en casa mientras Jisoo estudiaba y trabajaba, mientras Jisoo hacía informes y practicaba guitarra, mientras Jisoo era una persona y Jeonghan solo basura. Y él siempre estaba ahí para animarlo, pero cada vez tenía menos tiempo para estar con él, a veces llegaba solo para irse otra vez y ahí se quedaba Jeonghan, solo y con un corazón adolorido, sabiendo que en el fondo Jisoo sí sabía que era poca cosa y que no se esforzaba lo suficiente.

Comenzaron a discutir por cosas tan pequeñas que ninguno de los dos recordaba por qué la pelea había comenzado en primer lugar. Jisoo se enojaba porque Jeonghan no lo ayudaba, Jeonghan se enojaba por la escasez de tiempo que le daba. A veces llegaba con compañeros y Jeonghan se encerraba en la habitación, aun cuando Jisoo le decía que no le importaba que siguiera ahí, luego Jisoo volvía molesto a la habitación cuando todos se habían ido alegando cómo siempre sus amigos se incomodaban cuando Jeonghan se iba apenas llegaban y Jeonghan solo rodaba los ojos y lo ignoraba, haciendo que Jisoo se molestara más. Jeonghan solo correspondía el enojo.

\- Por qué te importa tanto si estoy ahí cuando tienes a todos tus amiguitos talentosos para acompañarte – respondía sin dejar de mirar su teléfono como si el tema no importara.  
\- ¿Vas a seguir con esa estupidez? – respondió Jisoo haciendo a Jeonghan tensarse. Cuando Jisoo respondía así era porque realmente estaba molesto. No lo miró y eso lo irritó aún más – mírame cuando te hablo – dijo serio quitándole el teléfono de las manos. Jeonghan lo miró como si eso hubiese sido lo más ofensivo en la conversación.  
\- Devuélveme eso – alegó intentando quitarle el teléfono, pero Jisoo se negó alejándolo de él – haz lo que quieras – se levantó molesto y dejó la habitación al instante, dejando a Jisoo solo. 

Jeonghan se arrepentía siempre de haber comenzado una nueva discusión segundos después de que esta empezara, pero su orgullo siempre le impedía ser el primero en disculparse. A veces Jisoo se acercaba a él con lentitud, como tanteando terreno, se sentaba a su lado y luego de segundos de titubear apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Jeonghan, tenso. El de cabello largo se rendía al instante ante estas muestras de arrepentimiento, pues era él el más arrepentido siempre. Con el tiempo las discusiones demoraban más tiempo en solucionarse, Jeonghan se sentía cada vez más solo, Jisoo estaba cada vez más tiempo fuera de casa (y no lo juzgaba, estaba muy ocupado con proyectos pues estaba siendo bien recomendado). 

Cuando Jisoo llegó una tarde, cansado y cargando su guitarra al hombro y su mochila llena de papeles, apuntes y partituras, se encontró con Jeonghan sentado en el sofá viendo televisión. Dejó caer la mochila al suelo sintiendo su cuerpo helarse un poco. 

\- Hola – lo saludó Jeonghan mirándolo rápidamente y volvió a fijar su vista en la televisión. Jisoo frunció el ceño, confundido.  
\- ¿Hola? ¿Solo eso?   
\- Uhh... ¿Hola cómo estás? – respondió relajado, como si ignorara la cara descompuesta que el otro traía. Eso irritó más a Jisoo.  
\- ¡Tu pelo está gris, Jeonghan! – dejó su guitarra apoyada en el sofá y se acercó más a él, incrédulo. Jeonghan tomó un poco de su largo cabello entre sus dedos para mirarlo, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta del cambio extremo de color.   
\- Oh sí… ¿Se ve mal? – preguntó aun relajado, pareciendo no entender la gravedad del asunto.  
\- C-Claro que no, ese no es el tema – se sentó a su lado – castaño es una cosa, ¿Pero gris o azul? Ni siquiera me dijiste que lo harías, Jeonghan, y-yo creí que… - comenzó un poco nervioso, sintiéndose tan descolocado por la actitud desinteresada de Jeonghan. Este se encogió de hombros.  
\- Parecías ocupado así que no pude contarte – respondió y volvió a mirar la televisión. Jisoo se quedó un rato a su lado, boca abierta y expresión totalmente ofendida en su rostro, pero Jeonghan no volvió a mirarlo. Finalmente se levantó.   
\- Voy a estar ocupado, nos vemos a la cena – respondió y se encerró en la habitación. Jeonghan suspiró, sintiendo el pecho pesado.  
\- Qué novedad…

Su reacción fue la misma cuando tiempo después su cabello estaba violeta. Cuando llegó a casa con el cabello rubio no reaccionó, no dijo nada y Jeonghan sintió como si la única forma que tenía de llamar su atención ya hubiese desaparecido igual que todas las otras opciones que tenía. Jeonghan no quería discutir, Jeonghan quería estar feliz por él y apoyarlo en todo lo que hiciera, pero a veces ni él se reconocía cuando reaccionaba tan mal. Y Jisoo, esa persona cariñosa y sincera, con esos ojos brillantes que amaba y esa sonrisa que sanaba su alma, estaba igual de cansado. Jeonghan era el único jamás de hacerlo enojar así, y no era algo que le enorgulleciera realmente. Jeonghan estaba cada vez más aterrado. 

Fue una noche en que Jisoo no llegó a la hora de siempre en que Jeonghan comenzó a pensar y pensar, sintiendo el pánico apoderarse de él. Eran las 11 de la noche y aun no llegaba, dieron las 12 y aun no llegaba, ni él ni algún mensaje avisándole que llegaría tarde. Dieron la 1:30 am cuando Jisoo entró a la habitación oscura intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a Jeonghan que aparentemente estaba durmiendo. 

Se detuvo cuando escuchó los sollozos.

\- ¿Jeonghan? – susurró acercándose al bulto cubierto por mantas de pies a cabeza que se sacudía por los sollozos que escapaban de él. Al oír su voz Jeonghan se quedó en silencio por completo - ¿Jeonghan, estás bien? 

Jeonghan se quitó todas las mantas de encima y lo miró al instante, como si el Jisoo frente a él no fuera real. Limpió sus ojos una y otra vez, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por su rostro y los sollozos no se calmaban. Volvió a encogerse sobre sí mismo, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos y Jisoo, desesperado, lo envolvió con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo. Jeonghan se aferró a él y lloró unos minutos más sin decir nada, Jisoo solo acarició su espalda y repitió suaves palabras en su oído una y otra vez.

\- ¿Hay… - comenzó de pronto con voz suave, Jisoo detuvo sus caricias - …hay alguien más?  
\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó sintiendo su cuerpo temblar. Jeonghan se aferró a su espalda.  
\- Entendería si te cansaste de mí… ¿Hay alguien más, Jisoo? S-Sé que soy insoportable y estás cansado de mí, p-pero…  
\- Jeonghan, Dios mío – lo interrumpió y lo alejó de su cuerpo, mirándolo a los ojos – Jeonghan cómo se te ocurre… Jamás podría… ¿De verdad creíste que estaba engañándote?   
\- ¡Ya nunca tienes tiempo! – exclamó Jeonghan y se arrepintió un poco de haber alzado la voz. Aclaró su garganta y habló más despacio otra vez – Nunca tienes tiempo, estás siempre ocupado y lo entiendo, además soy insoportable, p-pero… te extraño y… y no llegabas, lo siento mucho – agachó la mirada avergonzado sintiendo las lágrimas corriendo otra vez.   
\- Y-Yo lo siento tanto… - murmuró en su oído repartiendo besos por su rostro, disculpándose una y otra vez, y Jeonghan realmente sintió como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez desde que se había sentido así de amado.

Esa noche conversaron como no lo hacían desde hace mucho. Se rieron y se repartieron besos y caricias, pero en el fondo algo faltaba, no sabían qué era, pero sus corazones se sentían pesados y asustados aun cuando estaban juntos, aferrados a un fuerte y tibio abrazo. Se durmieron juntos sin romper el abrazo. Esa noche ambos tuvieron pesadillas, pero ninguno se le dijo al otro.

Dos meses después Jisoo llegó con la noticia. 

\- Los profesores han estado hablando sobre varios alumnos – comenzó durante el desayuno, mientras Jeonghan tostaba algo de pan – incluyéndome, tienen altas expectativas – continuó algo nervioso. Jeonghan se sentó con él, curioso.  
\- ¿Qué han hablado? – preguntó masticando un poco, lentamente. Jisoo se veía contento, sus ojos brillaban.  
\- Me iré a Estados Unidos – le dijo y lo miró. Jeonghan no reaccionó – me dieron una beca de intercambio, a mí y otros pocos compañeros más. Podré ir a Estados Unidos a continuar con esto y…  
\- ¿Por cuánto? – fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Su expresión era casi inexplicable. Jisoo tragó saliva, nervioso, de pronto la felicidad que sentía comenzaba a desvanecerse.  
\- Un año, más o menos, quizás año y medio – respondió y Jeonghan hizo un ruido que no supo interpretar. Ya no comía, la taza se mantenía inmóvil en la mesa. Ahora solo lo miraba fijamente con algo que no sabía interpretar en su mirada.  
\- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó ahora con voz fuerte, seria. Estaba tenso, se veía aterrado. De pronto Jisoo ya no se sentía contento.  
\- Dentro de un mes.

Al momento siguiente Jeonghan se había levantado de la mesa bruscamente sin decir nada más, tras dejar un quejido salir de su garganta. Jisoo, descolocado, lo siguió. Jeonghan se encerró en el baño.

\- ¿Jeonghan? – dijo Jisoo desde el otro lado de la puerta. No hubo respuesta durante largo rato.  
\- Déjame – dijo apenas desde el otro lado. Jisoo apretó sus puños y apoyó la frente en la puerta.  
\- Jeonghan abre la puerta, por favor.  
\- ¿De verdad te vas a ir en un mes? – dijo desde el otro lado. No lloraba, reconocería su voz llorando. Era peor que eso. Jisoo cerró sus ojos sintiendo un dolor de cabeza cada vez más grande.  
\- Jeonghan, es una oportunidad que no se dará otra vez, s-sé que es duro, pero…  
\- Te irás sin mí – respondió. Jisoo sintió mil cuchillos atravesarle la espalda. Era cierto, tendría que irse sin él.  
\- Si tuviera el dinero para llevarte conmigo…  
\- Pero no lo tenemos – respondió al instante. Se quedaron callados largo rato – déjame…   
\- C-Creí que estarías feliz por mí – tuvo al fin la valentía de decir lo que sentía. Estaba destruido, la persona a la que más había querido decirle esa noticia estaba ahora encerrado en el baño pidiéndole que lo dejara solo. Entendía que era fuerte, lo sabía, pero…

No hubo más respuesta por parte de Jeonghan. Soltó en aire en sus pulmones, apretó el tabique de su nariz con dos dedos intentando calmar el dolor de cabeza, apretando sus párpados. Dio una última mirada a la puerta cerrada frente a él antes de volver a la cocina a limpiar el café regado por toda la mesa.

No hablaron más del tema. Cada vez que Jisoo intentaba sacarlo, Jeonghan lo cambiaba rápidamente o se paraba a hacer otra cosa (eso cuando estaban juntos, pues comenzaron a alejarse aún más). Pasaron las horas, pasaron los días y las semanas y de pronto el mes estaba terminando. El día del viaje sería la mañana del día siguiente, Jisoo no podía posponerlo más. 

\- Mañana es mi viaje – le dijo cuando ya había terminado de armar su maleta. Jeonghan estaba en el sofá mirando a la nada, abrazando sus rodillas.   
\- Lo sé – respondió apenas. Jisoo sentía su corazón adolorido. Jeonghan al fin lo miró, sus ojos somnolientos, esos ojos que tanto le gustaban no tenían brillo, como si Jeonghan no estuviese realmente ahí. No había notado lo delgado y cansado que se veía y se sintió como una basura - ¿Realmente te irás?

Jisoo se quedó callado largo rato como si la respuesta no fuera más que obvia. Suspiró, sus hombros se sentían pesados – Sí. 

Se sentó a su lado, sintiendo como si un gran muro los separara. Comenzó a sentirse cada vez más aterrado, era como si ya no se conocieran. Jeonghan se encogió más sobre su mismo, abrazando sus rodillas con más fuerza y apoyando su mentón en ellas.

\- Siempre te importó más tu carrera – dijo casi en un susurro inaudible. Jisoo lo miró con los ojos abiertos, sintiendo esas palabras como una puñalada directo en el corazón. Rio fuerte, sin poder hacer nada más. Jeonghan no lo miró.  
\- No puedo creer que sigas pensando eso – respondió con voz rasposa. El muro crecía más y más. Jeonghan rio también, como si hubiese oído el chiste más divertido en días.   
\- Qué más podría pensar – lo miró al fin – Dime qué más podría pensar, que no tengo más ideas.   
\- Eres la persona de la que más buscaba apoyo, pero solo recibo esto – respondió Jisoo ignorando su pregunta. No podía creerlo. Jeonghan rodó los ojos.   
\- Pobrecito.  
\- ¡Eres tan egoísta! – le gritó por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alterado. Jeonghan lo miró ofendido.  
\- ¿Yo soy el egoísta?  
\- ¡Eres egoísta, siempre lo has sido! – se levantó como queriendo alejarse de su lado, como si fuera a contagiarlo con algo. Jeonghan abrió más los ojos - ¡Solo piensas en ti y jamás te has alegrado por algo que yo haga! Siempre eres tú, tú y solo tú Jeonghan, siempre importa solo lo que tú haces, jamás te preocupas por el resto, eres un egoísta y un resentido solo porque yo estoy logrando algo – respondió Jisoo más alterado que nunca. No quería decir eso, no quería seguir hablando, pero no podía parar.  
\- ¡Yo no me estoy yendo al otro lado del mundo! – respondió Jeonghan con lágrimas en sus ojos. Estaba furioso y Jisoo se sentía igual.  
\- ¡No voy a perder esta oportunidad solo por ti! – respondió en un grito y ambos se quedaron en silencio. 

Solo se oían sus respiraciones agitadas. Solo oían sus propios latidos de sus corazones. Se miraron fijamente, sus rostros rojos y sus puños apretados. Jeonghan movió lentamente una mano, quitando un mechón rojo de su rostro, mirándolo con los ojos tan abiertos que en otra situación habría sido gracioso. Pero ahora mismo, nada lo era. Ahora mismo… 

\- ENTONCES VETE – gritó dejando al fin las lágrimas salir, su rostro tan rojo como su cabello – VETE Y NO VUELVAS MÁS – siguió gritando pasando por su lado derramando lágrimas de tantos sentimientos que ni él mismo reconocía. Jisoo lo miró con la boca abierta y el corazón apretado, ninguna palabra podía salir de su boca ya. Su mente estaba en blanco, viendo a Jeonghan en la puerta poniéndose los zapatos y una chaqueta. Se giró una última vez, mirándolo a los ojos – No quiero volver a verte – dijo y cerró la puerta de un solo portazo, dejando a Jisoo solo en ese departamento que dejaría al día siguiente.

Caminó hacia la cocina, su pecho se sentía apretado. Se sirvió agua en un vaso, tomó un poco y se sentó a la mesa. El departamento estaba en silencio, pero el eco de la voz de Jeonghan se repetía como una grabación en sus oídos una y otra y otra vez. Dejó salir un suspiro, otro suspiro y su ser se rompió en un largo y miserable llanto que duró horas, horas en las que Jeonghan no volvió.  
\--  
Cuando Jeonghan volvió a la mañana siguiente al departamento todo estaba en silencio. Caminó con lentitud, sintiendo el aire pesarle en los hombros. Todo se veía igual, como si hubiese sido un sueño. Entró a la habitación y abrió el armario. Su lado estaba vacío. Revisó el baño, solo estaban sus cosas. Todo se veía tan igual a siempre, pero nada era igual. Ya nada sería igual.

Miró la hora y sonrió, dejando el aire salir por su nariz. Su vuelo ya había salido. Jisoo se había ido. Caminó nuevamente a la habitación como si por un milagro él fuese a aparecer ahí, con esa sonrisa y esos ojos brillantes, con esa voz suave que lo enamoraba y sus manos que podían hacer que todo miedo se fuera.

Pero estaba solo. Jisoo se había ido.

Se recostó en su lado de la cama con tanta lentitud, como si algo fuera a romperse (aunque ya nada podría estar más roto que él mismo). Aspiró con suavidad. Olía a él. Hundió su rostro con fuerza en la almohada aferrándose a esta con sus brazos y dejando salir un largo grito que le casi le desgarró la garganta y que fue seguido por el llanto más amargo que haya podido salir de él. Lloró por horas, gritó por horas y deseó morir por horas, pues acababa de cometer el error más grande de su vida y ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo. Jisoo se había ido, y él no.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No creo que este fic vaya a ser muy leído aquí tomando en cuenta que en ao3 predominan los fics en inglés, así que ya no sé si seguir actualizando aquí? Si están interesados, interesadas o interesades en leer pueden encontrarlo también en wattpad :3


	5. Tiempo

Despertó entre los brazos tibios de Seungcheol una mañana cualquiera y sintió como si realmente hubiera dormido por días, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y sus extremidades duras como si cada uno de sus músculos estuviera rígido. Se estiró un poco e intentó moverse, pero el agarre de su pareja era demasiado fuerte.

\- Cheol, muévete – rio un poco intentando zafarse del abrazo – tengo que ir al baño.

Seungcheol no se movió ni un centímetro, Jeonghan siguió sacudiéndolo intentando moverlo, pero no había caso, no soltaba el abrazo. Jeonghan gruñó suavemente cuando una enorme sonrisa comenzó a amenazar por asomarse por los labios de Seungcheol, una de esas sonrisas de cachorro enamorado que él, y solo él podía hacer. Jeonghan rio más fuerte.

\- ¡Estás despierto! – le dijo alegando y Seungcheol al fin soltó una risa, abrazándolo más fuerte.

\- Buenos días pequeño flojo – le dio un beso rápido en los labios. Jeonghan respondió con otro beso y suspiró.

\- ¿Estuviste mirándome dormir otra vez? – preguntó agarrándole la nariz. Seungcheol se encogió de hombros.

\- Quizás.

Jeonghan sonrió con el corazón liviano. Por un momento, y como cada vez que miraba esos ojos y esa sonrisa honesta, sintió como si todos esos problemas que estaban aquejando su corazón desaparecían totalmente de su ser.

Cuando fue al baño y vio su reflejo en el espejo notó que su cabello estaba más largo de lo que le acomodaba así que le llevó unas tijeras a Seungcheol, quien supo de inmediato qué hacer. Se sentó en la cocina mientras Seungcheol cortaba con total cuidado las puntas de su cabello negro. Jeonghan disfrutaba el sonido de las tijeras cortando.

\- ¿Nunca has pensado en dejarte crecer el pelo? – preguntó de pronto haciendo que Jeonghan cortara la respiración por unos segundos – Tienes una cara tan bonita, creo que se te vería muy bien.

\- No me gusta cómo se ve – respondió intentando sonar tranquilo y Seungcheol solo respondió con un "Ohh", como cuando notaba que no quería seguir con el tema. Siguió cortando con tranquilidad.

Jeonghan cerró sus ojos. Había mentido otra vez.

Sí usaba el pelo largo hace tiempo, y aunque al inicio solo fue por un capricho de adolescente el cual no le acomodaba mucho, de un momento a otro terminó amando ese cabello largo. ¿La razón? Solo una: Hong Jisoo. Aún podía sentir esos dedos largos deslizándose suavemente por su cabello, podía recordar la sensación agradable de Jisoo secando y cepillándolo después de bañarse; recordaba la sensación de su rostro pegado a su cabeza inhalando profundamente, su voz suave como un susurro diciendo "tu cabello huele muy rico", haciendo a Jeonghan reír sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido de lo normal. Recordaba esas cosas, de pronto recordaba todas esas cosas.

Y recordaba cómo lo había cortado de una vez entre lágrimas y quejidos, mandando tijeretazos con rabia y dolor, todo sentimiento dirigido a él mismo. El cabello largo le recordaba a Jisoo y quería evitar eso a toda costa.

Cuando Seungcheol llamó su nombre por quinta vez, elevando la voz, Jeonghan reaccionó y se disculpó avergonzado por no haber escuchado lo que le decía, pues se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Volvió a suspirar y le dio las gracias con un beso por haberlo ayudado con su cabello otra vez.

Aunque cada día Jeonghan temía volver al supermercado a trabajar temiendo verlo otra vez, esto nunca pasaba. "Lógico", pensaba sintiéndose avergonzado, "yo tampoco volvería a su lugar de trabajo", luego reía avergonzado por sus ocurrencias y seguía intentando actuar normal en el trabajo. Estaba seguro de que Seungcheol se había dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba, pero no le había preguntado nada, pues él sabía que a Jeonghan no le gustaba sentirse presionado y Cheol respetaba demasiado su espacio personal cuando de sentimientos se trataba.

Por un par de días estuvo tranquilo y hasta logró olvidar un poco el asunto. ¿Para qué pensarlo tanto de todos modos? Comenzó a pensar que todo estaba bien, de verdad estaba sintiéndose mejor, pero claro, pensarlo no solucionaba nada, no cuando al salir un día del trabajo se encontró frente a frente con él otra vez.

Ahí estaba Hong Jisoo otra vez: los mismos ojos brillantes de hace años, los mismos labios de hace años, la misma expresión de ciervo asustado de hace años.

Su corazón latió tan rápido que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos con fuerza para que esa agridulce sensación desapareciera. Era agridulce, cómo su corazón se aceleraba al verlo, se sentía bien y tan mal a la vez. Jeonghan no sabía qué hacer.

\- Hola – dijo con esa suave voz elegante que en este momento le hacía enojar.

\- ...Hola – respondió con una voz rasposa que no reconoció. Sus dedos comenzaban a congelarse.

\- Lo siento, yo... sin darme cuenta llegué aquí – acarició su nuca con su mano. Jeonghan observó el movimiento de su mano con atención. Alejó su vista de inmediato.

\- Está bien... - susurró como si le faltara el aire. No estaba nada bien – Uh... n-no sé qué... - comenzó a decir cuando su teléfono lo interrumpió con una llamada, sonando entre ambos. Se sintió aliviado y a la vez afligido al ver el nombre de Seungcheol en la pantalla – Lo siento, debo contestar – sintió su corazón doler más y más con cada palabra. Hizo un gesto con su mano como despedida y se giró desesperado.

\- ¡Jeonghan! – dijo en un grito que le hizo frenar en seco y sentir todo su cuerpo ser envuelto por un fuerte escalofrío que le erizó cada centímetro de la piel. Miró asustado otra vez su rostro, encontrándose con un par de ojos aterrados. Tragó saliva. El teléfono dejó de sonar – Jeonghan... - repitió y Jeonghan deseó gritarle que no dijera su nombre, no con esa voz, no él, pues la forma en que hacía a su estómago revolverse y su corazón latir nervioso era una tortura - ¿Aún me odias? – preguntó al fin y Jeonghan sintió cómo finalmente toda la fortaleza que había construido y recolectado durante esos años se derrumbaba de una vez. Abrió la boca, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Alternó su mirada entre Jisoo frente a él y su teléfono. Quiso responderle, de verdad quiso gritarle "no te odio, nunca te odié, jamás podría odiarte y sigo pensando cada día en ti desde que te fuiste" pero nada salió de su boca – L-lo siento, debo contestar – le dijo con voz suplicante, con una mirada aterrada que le rogaba que no siguiera. Jisoo bajó la mirada – Lo siento – se giró y apretando sus ojos caminó a paso rápido, casi corriendo, alejándose poco a poco de ese lugar.

Jisoo pudo oírlo alejarse, su voz haciéndose más y más lejana mientras hablaba por el celular "Hola amor, lo siento, fue un largo día" hablaba mientras desaparecía de su vista y Jisoo dejó escapar una risita ahogada, dejando escapar lágrima tras lágrima. Se sintió igual de miserable que todos esos años que han pasado.

\--

Llegó al departamento que había comenzado a arrendar desde que había vuelvo a Corea, colgó su abrigo y lavó su cara con agua fría en el baño. Suspiró, apretando sus párpados con fuerza, sintiendo que ardían levemente aún. Se miró al espejo y tocó sus mejillas con sus dedos, sintiendo su piel helada por el agua. Estaba más delgado. Tocó las puntas de su cabello, deslizó sus dedos por su nariz y sus mejillas, luego por su mandíbula. Bajó la mirada y suspiró pesadamente, de pronto se sentía viejo y cansado.

Se sentó finalmente en el sofá con su guitarra en mano y comenzó a tocar las cuerdas lentamente, oyendo las notas en sus oídos, en su piel, cómo estas chocaban contra las paredes. Por un segundo pudo escucharlo, esa risa característica que comenzaba a extrañar más que nunca. Detuvo sus dedos y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, mirando al techo.

\- Así que tienes a alguien más... - suspiró en voz baja y sintió algo de risa atorarse en su garganta.

Volvió a apretar sus ojos con fuerza cuando sintió que comenzaban a arder lo suficiente como para dejar más lágrimas salir.

En ese momento, Jisoo se sentía más solo que nunca.

Si tres años antes no hubiese decidido irse a pesar de todo, ¿Sería distinto? Siempre lo pensaba, siempre recordaba la noche que Jeonghan había azotado la puerta tras decirle esas palabras que ahora permanecían tatuadas en su pecho "No quiero volver a verte" resonaba su voz como ecos incesables en las cuatro paredes que lo rodeaban. Jisoo lo había llamado, una, dos, diez veces, preocupado porque las horas pasaban y Jeonghan no daba señales de regresar. "¿Me odia de verdad?" pensaba alterado, marcando llamar una vez más y recibiendo el mismo mensaje de la voz femenina tras el auricular "el número que usted marca está fuera de servicio". 

Esa noche no había dormido, llamó a algunos amigos preguntando por él, pero ninguno supo su paradero. Le dolió pensar en que quizás estaría donde algún amigo que no conocía, le dolió pensar que nuevamente esa estúpida distancia que se habían puesto entre ambos le hacía desconocer cosas sobre la persona a la que tanto amaba. ¿Quiénes eran sus amigos ahora? ¿Qué cosas le gustaba hacer cuando él mismo, por cosas de la universidad, no podía estar con él en casa? Lo había arruinado todo, no podía creer cuánto tiempo había desperdiciado, y ahora, ahí estaba él a la mañana siguiente, con las maletas listas, el pasaje de avión preparado y el corazón apretado casi dejando de latir. Lo llamó mil veces más, el mismo aviso de número no disponible se hacía presente; en su lugar, solo recibía mensajes de sus compañeros recordándole cosas sobre el viaje y que no fuera a llegar tarde.

Cuando dejó el departamento tuvo fe. Tuvo fe de que Jeonghan aparecería una vez más, tuvo fe de que lo detendría y él tendría la valentía de dejarlo todo atrás para estar con él; por último, habría tenido la oportunidad de decirle cuánto lo amaba y que volvería a él con el mismo amor de siempre.

Pero no llegó. No le contestó. Secando sus lágrimas en vano, sintiendo la garganta apretada impidiéndole respirar con claridad, escribió una última carta con sus últimas fuerzas, con letra temblorosa y lágrimas que vergonzosamente ensuciaban el papel, la dejó en la mesa junto a todos sus sentimientos y toda su felicidad, y con una última mirada al departamento dejó ese lugar que tantos recuerdos y tanta felicidad le trajeron.

Ese había sido su último día en el país, y su último día de felicidad.

\--

Jeonghan se encontró en la misma cafetería de siempre con Seungcheol, y aunque hasta hace unos segundos su corazón había estado doliendo con fuerza tras haberse encontrado con Jisoo, ver esa sonrisa de cachorro y esos ojos brillantes le hizo olvidar todo por unos segundos. Se sintió protegido en sus brazos, se sintió vivo una vez más y con un suave beso rápido en los labios y un fuerte abrazo pudo continuar adelante con su apoyo. Realmente no sabía qué podría ser de él en ese momento si Seungcheol no hubiese llegado a su vida. Esa noche vieron películas como solían hacerlo, se acurrucaron juntos e hicieron el amor, sintiendo cómo sus cuerpos se unían de forma tan armoniosa.

"¿No has pensado que quizás la gente está destinada a encontrarse? Quizás por eso esto se siente tan bien" le decía Seungcheol acurrucado a su lado, recibiendo las caricias en el cabello que Jeonghan le regalaba. Cheol solía hablar mucho luego del sexo, le contaba cosas y se ponía aún más cariñoso de lo normal. A Jeonghan le gustaba escucharlo, solía darle un poco de sueño acostarse con él, pero aguantaba para poder escuchar sus historias y poder ver por más tiempo esa sonrisa brillante y escuchar esa risita que, aunque Cheol dijera que era ridícula, Jeonghan encontraba totalmente adorable.

Fue una semana después cuando Jeonghan recibió un mensaje de Seungcheol, "Veámonos en la cafetería de siempre (*^^*) ♡". Sintió su pecho tibio y con una sonrisa respondió al instante, feliz porque eso significaba que Cheol había salido antes del trabajo y que podrían irse juntos a casa. El día pasó tranquilo, se sintió ansioso por terminar su turno y poder irse pronto. Cuando dio la hora dejó sus cosas, se despidió de sus compañeros y partió a paso tranquilo por la calle, la cafetería no quedaba tan lejos así que podía irse caminando y escuchando música para sentirse tranquilo, pues últimamente se sentía un poco alterado y necesitaba algo de tranquilidad.

Desearía no haber llegado, realmente.

Cuando entró pudo ver a Seungcheol entre toda la gente, haciendo fila. Su corazón dio un brinco como cada vez que lo veía. Se acercó pidiendo permiso para pasar entre todos, dándose cuenta mientras se acercaba que había alguien más con él. Cheol reía y le decía algo, la persona con él reía también. Se acercó curioso, y al estar frente a ellos finalmente sintió cómo sus piernas se congelaban en su lugar y su sonrisa. Cheol le dijo algo, pero sus oídos no estaban escuchando, recibió el beso de saludo y la sonrisa que le dio, pero sus ojos no se separaban de los ojos de la persona frente a él. No podía creerlo, realmente no podía creer lo ridículo que era el destino.

Acababa de encontrarse con Seungcheol, su pareja, conversando y riendo con Jisoo, su ex pareja; todo sin ninguna explicación que pudiera pensar.

\- Oh, acabo de conocerlo – comenzó a explicarle Cheol al ver su rostro helado - Sin querer boté el café que recién había comprado cuando entré y no lo vi así que ahora iba a comprarle uno mientras te esperaba, estaba preguntándole qué... - se detuvo cuando notó el rostro descompuesto de Jeonghan y cómo el otro chico lo miraba fijamente, también con cara de que habían visto sus muertes frente a sus ojos en ese momento. Se quedaron en silencio largo rato, Jeonghan no oía nada a su alrededor, solo el palpitar de su cabeza por el fuerte dolor que había aparecido - ¿S-se conocen? – se atrevió a preguntar finalmente luego del largo silencio. Jeonghan al fin pudo escucharlo, y con su voz apenas siendo un hilo respondió.

\- Es Jisoo.

Se quedaron los tres en silencio. La única respuesta de Seungcheol fue un suave "oh..." para luego quedarse callado por completo. Ya no había sonrisa en su rostro, ni el brillo en sus ojos de hace un rato. Jeonghan sintió sudor frío recorrer su cuerpo. Jisoo estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, abriendo y cerrando su boca, mirando a Jeonghan, luego a Cheol, luego al suelo y así volvía a repetir, arrugando el borde de su abrigo con pánico. Finalmente miró a Seungcheol.

\- N-no es necesario el café gracias pero no te preocupes lo siento debo irme – habló de corrido sin siquiera respirar y sin volver a mirarlos pasó por entre ambos y se fue sin volver a mirarlos. Los dos se quedaron ahí, Cheol podía oír la respiración fuerte de Jeonghan y esa aura que expulsaba cuando estaba nervioso y estaba a punto de colapsar. Se acercó a él y rodeando sus hombros con su brazo depositó un beso en su cabeza y habló en un susurro.

\- Vámonos a casa.

Jeonghan asintió, y sin siquiera levantar la misma caminó casi por inercia al ritmo de Seungcheol, siguiendo sus pasos y temblando con fuerza casi violenta. Caminaron en silencio por largos e infinitos minutos, Seungcheol miraba hacia adelante y aclaraba su garganta de vez en cuando, sin soltar la mano de Jeonghan quien, sin decir absolutamente nada, caminaba unos pocos pasos más atrás, lo que le hacía a Cheol tener que estirar su brazo para no soltar la mano débil del más bajo. Cuando de pronto Jeonghan se detuvo en seco Seungcheol tuvo que frenar y girarse a mirarlo, sintiendo su pecho pesado. Jeonghan aun miraba al suelo, sus hombros estaban tensos, por lo que Cheol se acercó con cuidado como si de un gatito asustadizo se tratase y buscó su mirada entre su cabello negro.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó tragando saliva, las palabras se sentían algo amargas en su boca. Jeonghan no respondió, solo tembló bruscamente una vez más y Seungcheol, sin saber qué más hacer, lo abrazó con fuerza.

Entonces Jeonghan envolvió su cuerpo con sus brazos, aferrándose a su espalda, y respirando con mucha fuerza se quedó ahí apoyando su frente en el hombro del más alto, como buscando algo que le diera tranquilidad y le indicara que todo estaba bien. Jeonghan quiso morir por unos segundos cuando se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez, un abrazo de Seungcheol no era suficiente para curar ese dolor en su corazón.

\- Estará bien, no pasa nada – murmuró besando su cabeza una y otra vez, aun cuando él mismo sentía un miedo que nunca antes había sentido. El cuerpo de Jeonghan no paraba de temblar entre sus brazos, pero no lloraba. Eso preocupó aún más a Jeonghan. Finalmente, el más bajo habló en un suave susurro que Cheol no supo cómo logró comprender.

\- ...Vamos a casa.

\- Está bien.

Cuando al fin estuvieron en el departamento Jeonghan entró a paso lento, como si estuviera enfermo y cansado. Cheol tragó saliva y sonrió ampliamente, intentando hacerle sentir tranquilo, intentando él mismo sentirse más tranquilo; de pronto Jeonghan se veía tan cansado y pequeño, incluso más delgado de lo normal, haciendo que el pecho de Seungcheol se apretara con fuerza.

\- Creo que iré a dormir un poco – dijo casi en un suspiro agotado – Me duele la cabeza.

\- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? – preguntó Cheol acariciando su cabello y besando su frente. Jeonghan cerró los ojos un momento para negar con la cabeza.

\- Estoy bien, gracias.

Seungcheol lo acompañó hasta la habitación y lo recostó en la cama que ambos compartían, le quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta, Jeonghan le dijo que con eso estaba bien, que dormiría solo un rato, así que no se cambió la ropa; acarició su cabello y besó sus labios una y otra vez, diciéndole que descansar le haría bien y que lo llamaría cuando la cena estuviera lista. Jeonghan lo escuchó con ojos cerrados, asintiendo suavemente, viéndose como si no hubiese dormido en semanas. Lo miró a los ojos y con una débil sonrisa le dio las gracias, susurró un suave "te amo" y dejó a Seungcheol cubrirlo con las mantas como a un niño pequeño. Un último beso en la cabeza y una mirada fueron lo que dejó Seungcheol antes de dejar la habitación y cerrar la puerta para dejarlo descansar un poco.

\--

Pesadilla tras pesadilla hicieron a Jeonghan despertar una y otra vez, cubierto de sudor frío e imágenes borrosas de situaciones que olvidaba al instante en que habría sus ojos de golpe. Quería despertar e ir a los brazos de Seungcheol para sentirse protegido, que le dijera que todo estaría bien y que olvidara esos malos sueños que eran solo obra de su imaginación perturbada; pero cada vez que abría sus ojos estos se cerraban inmediatamente haciéndole caer dormido una vez más, repitiendo las pesadillas que lo llenaban de angustia y miedo, en un ciclo infinito donde despertaba asustado, intentaba levantarse, sus ojos volvían a cerrarse y volvía a soñar.

El último, sin embargo, no fue una pesadilla. Se enderezó en la cama tratando de normalizar su respiración, limpió el sudor frío cubriendo su frente y movió su cabello desordenado detrás de su oreja.

"Una carta".

Miró a su alrededor, la habitación estaba completamente oscura, pero pronto pudo acostumbrar su vista. Podía oír a lo lejos los ruidos de la cocina donde probablemente Seungcheol estaba preparando algo para que comieran juntos. Otra vez ese recuerdo vino a su mente, haciéndole levantarse suavemente y caminar hacia el armario. Miró las cajas guardadas a un costado, su respiración se agitó y sintió que lo único que se oía eran sus latidos en la habitación. Sacó una, miró adentro y la cerró, abrió otra y repitió lo mismo, sus manos comenzaban a temblar y sus dedos se sentían más fríos que nunca; terminó tomando una última caja y la abrió encontrando varias de sus cosas que había traído al ir a vivir con Seungcheol hacía ya muchos meses. Revisó papeles, el nudo en su garganta se hacía más fuerte, finalmente encontró una pequeña libreta la cual, al levantar, dejó caer un papel doblado y un poco. La tomó con sus manos temblorosas y la abrió lentamente, como si fuese a romperse, dejando salir un jadeo al mirar la letra temblorosa que estaba impresa en el papel.

La carta, la carta que Jeonghan nunca leyó.

Al llegar esa mañana al departamento y encontrarse solo no había podido hacer más que llorar desesperado, sintiendo la angustia acercarlo más y más a la locura. Había llorado y se había quejado por horas, probablemente los vecinos lo habían escuchado y poco le había interesado a Jeonghan, pues lo único que realmente le interesaba en su vida se había marchado. Jisoo se había marchado.

Cuando fue lo suficientemente valiente para dejar la cama y alejarse del aroma de la colonia de Jisoo, lo único probablemente que le recodaría físicamente a él, caminó por el departamento sujetándose de las paredes, como si nunca antes hubiese estado en ese lugar, como si fuera todo completamente nuevo para él. Sus ojos se encontraron automáticamente con el papel doblado en dos sobre la mesa el cual automáticamente levantó. Lo abrió, miró la letra y volvió a cerrarla al instante, como si fuera material prohibido que no pudiera ver. Al final, Jeonghan era solo un cobarde, y con más quejidos adoloridos saliendo de su garganta la metió en un cuaderno que jamás volvió a abrir, aterrado por las palabras que pudiesen estar impresas en esa hoja arrancada sin cuidado de una libreta que jamás volvería a ver.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama con cuidado, sin hacer ruido alguno, con el papel entre sus dedos fríos y unas ganas de gritar que con, unas fuerzas que no sabía de dónde sacaba, aguantaba tembloroso. Había olvidado por completo esa carta y ahora, luego de años, la tenía otra vez en sus manos, dispuesto a romper el último pedazo de su corazón con las palabras que estuviesen ahí escritas, de todos modos, ya no había nada que pudiese reparar su herido corazón. Comenzó a deslizar sus ojos lentamente palabra por palabra, cada una más temblorosa que la anterior, en algunas partes la tinta estaba levemente borrada y el papel arrugado. Había llorado escribiendo eso, y Jeonghan no pudo aguantar las lágrimas ni un segundo más.

"Estoy aterrado.

Estoy aterrado, Jeonghan, porque en unos minutos más dejaré este lugar y tú aun no estás aquí. 

Estoy aterrado porque me iré, porque tú pensarás que te odié y yo no podré encontrar la forma de decirte que no fue así. Estoy aterrado, porque sé que una vez que deje este lugar nada podrá regresar a como fue. Y estoy aterrado, porque voy a perderte y no podré recuperarte.

Te amo, Jeonghan, te amo tanto que dejar este lugar me hiere como no tienes idea. Te amo y tú no lo sabes, te amo y crees que dejé de hacerlo. Pero no he dejado de hacerlo, te amo y solo quiero correr a tus brazos, quiero decírtelo, Jeonghan, quiero decirte que te amo otra vez y escuchar que tú también me amas.

Perdóname por no decirlo antes, perdóname por dejarte aquí, perdóname por ser tan cobarde como para no haber luchado por ti un poco más.

Perdóname, Jeonghan, porque aunque pase el tiempo y ya no quieras volver a verme, yo te seguiré amando y seguiré siendo el mismo cobarde que conociste la primera vez que llegaste a esa sala de clases.

Te amo.

Realmente te amo, perdóname."

Las fuerzas que Jeonghan había logrado juntar todo ese rato para no gritar habían desaparecido por completo, y soltando un fuerte alarido dejó los llantos y fuertes sollozos escapar de su garganta con una fuerza que ni él había creído posible. No escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, no escuchó cuando Seungcheol entró corriendo a la habitación con rapidez, no escuchó cuando lo abrazó preguntando histérico qué pasaba. Ya no escuchaba nada, ya no sentía nada más que su débil corazón roto por completo y la desesperación escaparse con los fuertes sollozos que resonaban por el departamento.

Lloró. Lloró con fuerza en los brazos de Seungcheol quien, desesperado y sin saber qué hacer, lo apretaba entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda y besando una y otra vez su cabeza, repitiendo palabras para tranquilizarlo y preguntarle una y otra vez qué había pasado. Lloró como si no hubiese llorado jamás durante esos años sin Jisoo, lloró con miedo, lloro con el terror acumulado todo ese tiempo, lloró repitiendo una y otra vez "Perdóname" como un mantra, como si eso fuese a hacerle sentir mejor, incluso sin saber si le pedía realmente perdón a Seungcheol, a Jisoo por haberlo dejado ir o a sí mismo por haberse hecho este daño todos estos años.

Abrazó a Seungcheol con fuerza intentando buscar un soporte, y lentamente con el paso de los infinitos minutos el llanto comenzó a disminuir más y más, dejando finalmente solo un leve sollozo que daba paso a suaves lágrimas que mojaban el hombro del más alto que, tembloroso, no lo había soltado en ningún momento.

\- Jeonghan, amor, qué pasa – susurraba con la voz más suave que pudiese lograr. Jeonghan solo podía encogerse más sobre sí mismo y temblar aterrado.

\- Lo siento tanto, de verdad lo siento tanto – logró decir luego de tanto llanto y tanta amargura. Seungcheol negó con la cabeza sin entender.

\- No debes disculparte, Han, no pasa nada – besó su cabeza una vez más y se tensó cuando las manos temblorosas del pelinegro se aferraron con fuerza a su espalda. Tragó saliva. Jeonghan soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones y dejó salir otro alarido.

\- C-Creo que necesito un tiempo.

El abrazo se cortó al instante sin darle tiempo siquiera a Seungcheol de reaccionar como debía, solo se levantó con fuerza y se alejó, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios temblorosos.

\- ¿Q-Qué dijiste?

\- Lo siento tanto Cheol, n-no me siento bien, yo... - habló entre sollozos, tragando saliva – Necesito un tiempo, no puedo seguir así.

\- No.

Jeonghan levantó la mirada al fin, sintiendo su cuerpo helarse por la respuesta. Su boca tembló al ver cómo Cheol lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, asustados, labios temblorosos y ceño fruncido, totalmente alterado, en algún momento había comenzado a llorar y Jeonghan no se había dado cuenta cuándo. Bajó la mirada otra vez.

\- Seungcheol...

\- No. No, no puedo aceptar eso, ¡No! – dijo histérico negando la cabeza – Jeonghan, por favor, debe haber otra manera, has pasado por mucho y lo sé, pero no puedes, no puedo aceptarlo... N-no puedo, Jeonghan – ya no estaba pensando con claridad, Seungcheol solo sabía que estaba histérico, que se sentía alterado, que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos vergonzosamente sin poder detenerse. Jeonghan lo miraba tan destruido que se sentía un idiota, él jamás se negaba, jamás le llevaría la contraría, jamás...

\- Seungcheol, por favor, no hagas esto – dijo Jeonghan con tanto dolor que Seungcheol se sintió aún más imbécil que antes – Por favor... - y comenzó a llorar otra vez cubriendo su rostro con sus manos y dejando su espalda temblar por los sollozos.

Seungcheol dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones, mirando a la nada, dejando las lágrimas correr. Su pecho estaba tan adolorido, no recordaba haberse sentido así jamás. Jeonghan le estaba pidiendo un tiempo, estaba pidiendo que se alejaran por quién sabe cuánto. Levantó su vista y se encontró con el papel que descansaba en la cama, junto al cuerpo tembloroso y asustado de Jeonghan. Entendió de inmediato.

\- Iré a caminar – dijo al fin cerrando sus ojos, apretando el tabique de su nariz con sus dedos, como si esto fuera a cambiar algo. Jeonghan solo siguió llorando en silencio en su lugar, convulsionando suavemente con cada sollozo que acallaba, mientras Seungcheol se ponía un abrigo y un gorro – Volveré más tarde...

Salió de la habitación y desde esta pudo oír la puerta del departamento abrirse y cerrarse. Jeonghan cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se hundió en sí mismo, murmurando entre sus manos húmedas por las lágrimas – Lo siento tanto...

\--

Cuando Seungcheol volvió una hora después Jeonghan ya se encontraba sentado en el sofá, jugando nerviosamente con las mangas de su abrigo. Había un bolso grande junto a él. Seungcheol aspiró suavemente, sintiendo su nariz irritada; su vista se encontró entonces con la de Jeonghan, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por el llanto que al fin se había detenido, en un estado similar a los propios. Aclaró su garganta la cual se sentía rasposa.

\- ¿Realmente no hay otra opción? – preguntó con suavidad, aun cuando ya sabía la respuesta. Jeonghan cerró sus ojos.

\- Te amo, Seungcheol – respondió. Seungcheol esperó tranquilo el "pero" – p-pero... nunca dejé de amarlo a él – declaró al fin y el pecho de Cheol se apretó. Claro que sabía la respuesta, pero oírlo directamente de su boca aún era duro.

\- ¿Te irás ahora?

\- A casa de mis padres, necesito pensar cosas por un tiempo...

Seungcheol solo asintió y se acercó a él algo temeroso, Jeonghan lo notó, pues sin esperar más acortó la distancia en un fuerte abrazo que le robó las fuerzas a Cheol. Correspondió el abrazo, cerrando sus ojos y aspirando suavemente el suave aroma del cabello negro de Jeonghan

\- Te amo, Cheol – volvió a repetir Jeonghan suavemente, apretando sus ojos con fuerza. Seungcheol sonrió levemente.

\- Lo sé, yo también te amo – respondió y acarició su cabello. Disfrutaron esa posición por unos cuantos segundos más antes de romper el abrazo por completo.

Se miraron en completo silencio y caminaron hacia la puerta, Jeonghan realmente había tomado su decisión y pensaba que, en ese momento, sería lo mejor que pudiera hacer. Nunca, en el tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos o pareja, Jeonghan había visto a Seungcheol perder la compostura de esa manera, y él había sido el causante de esto. Su corazón estaba tan intranquilo pues, aunque su amor por Seungcheol no había disminuido ni un solo poco, tampoco lo había hecho su amor por Jisoo, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado ya. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para decidir, estaba demasiado asustado y no quería segur hiriendo de esa forma al hombre que amaba, acababa de herirlo lo suficiente como para seguir dudando a su lado.

\- ¿No quieres que te acompañe hasta la estación? – preguntó Cheol ayudándolo a arreglar el cuello de su abrigo, Jeonghan sonrió tímidamente y negó con la cabeza.

\- Está bien, puedo ir solo. Gracias.

\- ¿Puedo enviarte mensajes? – preguntó otra vez Cheol, agachando la cabeza como un cachorro que acababa de ser regañado. Jeonghan negó con la cabeza otra vez.

\- No creo que funcione así.

\- Lo sé – rio un poco y suspiró. Se quedaron en silencio largo rato, sintiendo cómo el departamento se sentía más grande y frío. Volvieron a abrazarse con suavidad – Cuídate, por favor.

\- Lo haré – sonrió suavemente. Seungcheol correspondió la sonrisa.

\- Dale saludos a tus padres.

\- De tu parte – respondió.

Se miraron con tristeza en sus miradas, Jeonghan estaba yéndose y Seungcheol no podía hacer nada al respecto. Suspiraron al mismo tiempo, rieron suavemente por haber suspirado al mismo tiempo y se dieron un último abrazo con fuerza. Se separaron luego de unos instantes y se miraron, Jeonghan se acercó y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, siendo apenas un pequeño roce, pero que hizo a Seungcheol estremecer por completo. Se sonrieron otra vez.

\- Nos vemos – susurró Jeonghan y Seungcheol asintió con una sonrisa rota en los labios.

Cargó el bolso en su hombro y cruzó la puerta. Miró otra vez hacia atrás para sonreírle a Seungcheol por última vez, sintiendo la presión en su pecho ahí, permanente, eterna. Cerró la puerta finalmente y se quedó ahí, quieto, tembloroso. Pasaron unos segundos, solo unos segundos y pudo escuchar un suave llanto del otro lado de la puerta que le hizo arrepentirse de su decisión. Pero ya lo había decidido, y sería lo mejor.

\- De verdad lo siento – susurró bajito hacia la puerta, oyendo los sollozos acallados por las paredes que los separaban. Él mismo dejó escapar un sollozo, y siendo tan débil y cobarde como ya era este dio paso a las lágrimas que no habían dejado de escapar de su cuerpo desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para saber cuándo habían comenzado exactamente.

Así, dejó a Seungcheol y el departamento que compartían atrás, decidido que esta sería la mejor opción para ambos. No quería volver a lastimar a Seungcheol, era demasiado bueno y realmente se merecía a alguien mejor que él y sus dudas amorosas.

Realmente necesitaba tiempo.


	6. 5.1

Mirándose al espejo, Choi Seungcheol observó su rostro con cuidado. Se dio cuenta en ese momento que, realmente, nunca se había sentido atractivo. Miró sus ojos, un poco caídos, miró su nariz y sus labios; fingió una sonrisa frente al espejo y cerró la boca al instante, un poco avergonzado e incómodo porque sus encías siempre se veían al sonreír. Miró su rostro completo, sus orejas grandes, sus manos demasiado pequeñas para su gusto. Se dio cuenta también que, a pesar de no encontrarse la gran cosa, el tiempo con Jeonghan le había hecho olvidar todas esas inseguridades que lo perseguían desde siempre. No lo había notado estando con él, pero estando solo una vez más comenzaba a sentir como todo volvía a él lentamente.

Ahora, solo en el departamento y habiendo pedido licencia por un tiempo (no se sentía con ánimos de trabajar) tenía más tiempo que nunca para pensar y pensar y pensar.

Era muy pequeño cuando sus padres se habían separado. Era pequeño y aún muy ingenuo como para comprender la situación, pues en ese momento no entendió por qué razón sus padres no querrían seguir viviendo juntos. Le habían explicado entonces que era lo mejor para todos, que seguirían viéndose y amándose como una familia, como la familia que siempre habían sido. Seungcheol era pequeño y había confiado en ello, pero no era tan ingenuo como para ignorar los llantos de su madre por las noches y como para darse cuenta que cada semana que pasaba su padre se mostraba con menos frecuencia para ir a verlo. Tampoco fue demasiado pequeño para darse cuenta de lo más importante, aun cuando a esa edad no era capaz de comprender el mundo de los adultos.

¿Es realmente necesario amar a alguien si de todos modos va a dejarte?

Así, a muy temprana edad, Seungcheol había decidido que amar con todo su ser no valdría la pena.

Siempre tuvo muchos amigos, podía llevarse bien con quien quisiera con mucha facilidad, fue el presidente de la clase la mayor parte de sus estudios siempre por elección de sus compañeros y le gustaba mucho participar en todo lo que pudiera como talleres y festivales, siempre estaba por aquí y por allá moviéndose y riendo con sus compañeros, sintiendo que realmente eso era suficiente para sentirse lleno, pues de todos modos, era joven y no necesita demasiado.

La primera vez que salió con alguien fue a los 14 años. Era una chica de la clase, se llevaban bien y de pronto todos comentaban lo bien que se veían juntos y cómo deberían salir. Seungcheol no sentía nada realmente, la quería mucho, sí, pero nada romántico que pudiese servir para verla con otros ojos. Pero sus compañeros insistieron, y al parecer, esto hizo que la chica comenzara a pensar lo mismo. Cuando se le declaró frente a la clase Seungcheol no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar salir con ella.

Pasó una semana, pasó otra semana y Seungcheol seguía sintiéndose igual que el primer día. Los abrazos, las palabras bonitas y los dedos entrecruzados no le causaban nada, pero la chica se veía feliz y eso calmaba un poco su corazón. Pero quizás eso no era suficiente, pues cuando se dieron su primer beso Seungcheol se dio cuenta de que esto realmente no iría a ningún lado, y sabía que si seguían así solo la lastimaría más. Una tarde después de clases, cuando la chica tomó su mano con suavidad y tímidamente pidió por un beso Cheol decidió que no podían seguir más allá.

Le explicó, de la forma más suave que hubiese podido, que no podían seguir juntos. Le explicó que no sentía nada, le explicó que la quería pero no como ella necesitaba y le explicó cuánto lo sentía realmente. No fue suficiente, la chica lloró con fuerza durante largo rato, haciendo que el pecho de Seungcheol se sintiera más y más apretado. Le ofreció un pañuelo, la chica lo rechazó y sin decir nada más caminó sola, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Pudo ver el cuerpo tembloroso de la chica alejarse y un frío recorrerle la espalda, intentando auto convencerse de que esta había sido realmente la mejor solución.

Llegó al día siguiente a clases y pudo sentir las miradas acusadoras en silencio sobre sus hombros. Suspiró y bajó la cabeza, no tenía derecho a quejarse, realmente la había lastimado aun cuando no había sido su intención. Quizás no era tan bueno como creía, pero quizás también su teoría era cierta: no había sentido en amar, cuando tarde o temprano todo terminaba. Decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse en silencio y dejarse llevar por la música sonando en sus oídos a través de los audífonos.

A pesar de que nunca se sintió una persona atractiva ni muy interesante, siempre hubo chicas que se sintieron interesadas en él. Lo invitaban a salir o preguntaban por su nombre con otros amigos, pero él siempre las rechazó con una sonrisa, diciendo que no estaba buscando una relación en ese momento. Tenía 17 años cuando volvió a salir con una chica, aun cuando había prometido no volver a interesarse en alguien para no terminar hiriendo a esa persona. Pero por un momento se sintió algo cautivado con esa chica, con su risa fuerte y ojos tímidos, y de una forma u otra, comenzaron a salir. Aún recordaba la alegría de sus amigos al enterarse, pues al final eran ellos los que más emocionados estaban con el tema, mucho más que el mismo Seungcheol. En el fondo aún se sentía vacío, pero quiso auto convencerse de que no era así.

Llevaban un mes saliendo cuando la primera persona le había dado la noticia. "Tu novia está engañándote". Seungcheol sintió el pecho apretado con cada una de las palabras de explicación que su compañero decía, explicándole con todo detalle cómo la había visto con otro chico saliendo del cine. Seungcheol simplemente sonrió algo afligido cuando terminó y negó con la cabeza.

\- Ella no haría eso.

La segunda vez fue una semana y media más tarde. Un grupo de compañeras se le había acercado algo histéricas, hablando todas al mismo tiempo. Seungcheol tuvo que pedirles que se calmaran y le explicaran bien qué pasaba, y luego de conversar entre ellas, una tuvo el valor para comenzar a explicarle de forma calmada y correcta.

\- Vimos a tu novia el otro día, con un chico. No eras tú, eso era obvio, y bueno... no era solo un amigo, de eso estamos seguras.

\- Ella no haría eso – respondió con una sonrisa tranquila. Sus compañeras solo lo miraron con lástima en sus ojos.

\- Te lo advertimos – dijeron ellas y lo dejaron solo con su sonrisa y su corazón apretado.

Seungcheol suspiró con el pecho pesado.

La tercera vez fue unos pocos días después, y esta vez, fue él mismo quien la vio, de la mano con otro chico, riendo y pegándose a él cada vez que el otro chico rodeaba su cuerpo delgado con su brazo. Seungcheol no dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada y rió, sintiendo su pecho a punto de estallar. Al final, sus creencias realmente eran ciertas, nada de esto valía la pena.

Aunque sabía que todas las acusaciones de sus compañeros eran ciertas, de alguna forma siempre terminaba negándolas una y otra vez, repitiendo la misma frase con una sonrisa en sus labios: "Ella no haría eso", aun cuando sabía que sí lo hacía, aun cuando él mismo la había visto. Y aunque sabía también que todos pensaban que era un imbécil por aguantarlo y hacerse el ciego, aun cuando todos le decían que la dejara Seungcheol no era capaz, simplemente no podía, no al recordar el rostro llorando de la primera niña, mucho menos cuando el rostro de su madre venía a su mente.

Seungcheol simplemente decidió esperar.

Así, fueron 3 meses juntos los que pasaron, luego 4 y 5 meses y seguía con ella, sonriéndole y sonriéndole al mundo aun cuando sabía todo lo que hacía. Sus compañeros se habían cansado de repetirle, realmente, y Seungcheol de alguna forma lo agradecía. Él mismo sabía que era un idiota, un cobarde y que no podía seguir aceptando eso, pero aquí estaba 5 meses después preparándose para su cita de celebración de los 5 meses. Salieron durante la tarde como cualquier otro día, Seungcheol se sintió como cualquier otro día con ella, pero ella notoriamente no se estaba sintiendo igual. Estaba incómoda, estaba tensa, como si esperara que Seungcheol le dijera algo. Él no lo hizo, no encontraba la forma. Cuando le ofreció comprar algo de helado la chica lo detuvo tomándolo con fuerza del brazo, lastimándolo un poco con sus uñas.

\- ¿Por qué sigues conmigo? – preguntó de pronto, se veía enojada - ¿Por qué no has terminado conmigo? Todo el mundo te lo ha dicho – habló con una expresión que Seungcheol no sabía leer. No dijo nada, aquello al parecer irritó más a la chica - ¡Te engañé! – soltó sin esperar más alguna palabra de Seungcheol. Este la miró a los ojos por tanto rato que la chica tuvo que alejar la mirada, enfocándola en el suelo. Hubo un silencio que se prolongó por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Cheol exhaló con suavidad, bajando la mirada.

\- Lo sé.

La chica lo miró otra vez, asombrada, como si jamás hubiese esperado específicamente esa respuesta. Frunció el ceño escandalosamente - ¿Entonces... por qué no hiciste nada? – preguntó apenas, soltando al fin el agarre de su muñeca. Seungcheol, aun mirando al suelo, cerró sus ojos y se encogió de hombros.

\- Quién sabe, quizás no tuve la valentía...

\- Por qué eres así – respondió al instante la chica - ¿Por qué no estás enojado? ¿Por qué te ves siempre tan tranquilo? ¿Nada te afecta? ¡¿Por qué eres tan bueno?! – le gritó y le dio un fuerte empujón que le hizo tener que mover rápidamente un pie para apoyarse y no caer de espaldas al suelo. Sintió su pecho apretarse con fuerza una vez más – Deberías odiarme, deberías estar tan enojado – comenzó a llorar con fuerza, desesperada. Seungcheol sentía sus piernas temblar. 

\- Lo siento mucho – susurró bajando la mirada, avergonzado, y la chica soltó un fuerte sollozo, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

\- ¡Deja eso, deja de ser tan bueno! – alegó en voz alta, temblando por los fuertes sollozos. Seungcheol cerró sus ojos con fuerza, recordó a la chica de los 14 años y a su madre. La chica estaba llorando – No sigamos con esto, es ridículo – susurró limpiando su rostro, su maquillaje se había corrido levemente, pero a Seungcheol no le importaba realmente, simplemente asintió y vio a la chica alejarse a paso firme, pero a la vez temblando por los sollozos y quejidos que se escapaban de su cuerpo.

Así, su relación de meses con esta chica había terminado de la forma que Seungcheol menos habría querido. Sus compañeros no dejaban de repetirle mil veces que no debía sentirse mal por la chica, que ella se lo había buscado, pero para Seungcheol solo una cosa daba vueltas por su cabeza y era no volver a tener una relación amorosa jamás en su vida, pues en ese mismo momento su corazón estaba tan cansado que sentía que no podría volver a tolerar algo como esto una vez más.

Pasaron años y Seungcheol se acostumbró a vivir solo, encontrando en esa soledad una extraña paz que le hacía sentir tranquilo. Comenzó a trabajar en una librería durante la semana y a pasear perros los fines de semana, se sentía tranquilo de esta forma, tranquilo y positivo, sentía que de algún modo su vida se encontraba en un equilibrio que no esperaba haber encontrado. Pero fue ese día en que desde que despertó y nada salió como lo esperado el que lo desató todo. Se había quedado dormido y levantado a toda velocidad para ir a su trabajo, cuando llevaba medio camino en bicicleta se dio cuenta de que era sábado y no debía trabajar en eso. Se sintió tan avergonzado que siguió andando en su bicicleta por una hora más por los alrededores con tal de no volver tan pronto. Ese día lo llamaron para pasear a un bonito Golden retriever por el parque, sonrió arreglándose frente al espejo, sintiendo que a pesar de la vergüenza de la mañana quizás esto podría arreglarlo. Fue a buscar al enorme animal y comenzó su camino con una sonrisa, hablándole de vez en cuando al perro y recibiendo su respiración agitada en satisfacción y el movimiento de su cola emocionada como respuesta.

Seungcheol tenía bastante fuerza y estaba totalmente al tanto de eso, yendo al gimnasio regularmente y ejercitándose bien; pero cuando el perro, sin razón aparente, tironeó con fuerza la correa intentando correr y le hizo soltar su mano y dejarlo correr libre Seungcheol supo que ese día no iba a mejorar nada.

\- ¡Oye, vuelve! – gritó Cheol y comenzó a correr con fuerza detrás de él.

El perro era gigante, pero corría a una velocidad increíble. "Me van a matar" pensaba "Si se pierde su dueño me va a matar". Dobló por la misma dirección que el perro, rogando que no causara demasiados estragos por el camino que siguiera, y justo en ese instante y como si fuera grabado en cámara lenta, pudo ver a unos metros de él al enorme perro saltando con su cabello dorado al aire, y de golpe, con sus patas sucias, golpeó a alguien con fuerza por la espalda, haciéndole caer de inmediato soltando las bolsas que traía, quedando todas desparramadas por todos lados.

Seungcheol quedó inmóvil un par de segundos, sintiéndose palidecer, y continuó corriendo otra vez para sacar al perro que, enloquecido, olfateaba con fuerza a la pobre persona boca abajo que no se movía ni un centímetro. Histérico tomó al enorme perro rodeándolo con ambos brazos para sacarlo de encima suyo.

\- ¡Dios mío, lo siento tanto!

Sujetó al perro con fuerza intentando controlarlo mientras veía a la persona enderezarse lentamente, ordenándose el cabello largo y negro y sacudiéndose la ropa. Seungcheol se estaba sintiendo tan avergonzado que podría morir – Realmente lo siento tanto, no sé por qué hizo eso.

El chico se giró un poco y sonrió levemente, murmurando un suave "Está bien" (obviamente no lo estaba) "No importa".

Seungcheol lo había perdido todo en ese mismo instante.

\- Déjame ayudarte con eso – se le ocurrió responder histérico, y ya no era solo el perro lo que le estaba haciendo sentir un volcán de emociones en su estómago en ese momento. El chico sacudió sus manos y su cabeza, moviendo su negro cabello largo hasta el cuello. Seungcheol se sintió cautivado.

\- Mejor no vuelvas a soltarlo – dijo mientras recogía sus compras regadas por todo el suelo. Seungcheol no supo qué hacer, así que le ofreció un pañuelo con una mano temblorosa, la cual envió electricidad por todo su cuerpo cuando los dedos del chico frente a él rozaron los propios para tomar el paquetito plástico con pañuelos desechables.

Sentía un zumbido en los oídos, el cual bloqueaba las suaves risas de la gente que pasaba por su lado, habiendo observado el espectáculo entre los dos sujetos y el perro. Lo vio limpiar su rostro (su bonito, bonito, bonito rostro) y cuando pudo darse cuenta ya se encontraba disculpándose una y otra vez, reverencia tras reverencia, con el rostro sonrojado por la situación y algo más, con las manos temblorosas por la vergüenza y algo más, por el pecho enloquecido por su error y algo más. Se despidieron cuando el chico le aseguró, un poco (muy) incómodo, que estaba bien, vivo y que no necesitaba dinero.

Siguió caminando con la correa firme entre sus dedos, oyendo las patas de perro sonando contra el cemento del suelo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos los cuales, cada segundo, eran más y más cubiertos por el rostro y la mirada de ese chico.

La siguiente vez que lo vio fue en un supermercado al cual había entrado al azar, solo porque estaba al paso y necesitaba comprar algo pequeño. Lo vio al entrar y sintió sus piernas congeladas, su rostro hirviendo y sus manos temblando. Pagó lo que compraba, entró en pánico, tomó unos dulces y los pagó. Se paró frente a la puerta, tragó saliva y se devolvió. Le tocó el hombro con cuidado y sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo. El chico se giró y lo miró con ojos profundos, cejas fruncidas y labios firmes, bonitos. Pronto abrió sus ojos y su boca en señal de asombro y exclamó "¡Oh, el chico del perro!".

Sintió que sus oídos se tapaban por completo y asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios, resignado a la verdad de esos ojos profundos y somnolientos, la verdad que ese cabello largo amarrado en un pequeño moño, la verdad que esa voz un poco nasal y suave le reveló. Hablaron unos momentos, le dio los dulces en modo de disculpa (una vez más por lo del perro), el chico rió y Seungcheol sonrió para sí mismo.

Al salir del supermercado soltó el aire que había estado juntando en sus pulmones de una sola vez y rió de nuevo, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Seungcheol acababa de enamorarse.

Esa misma noche volvió a pensarlo, pero esta vez no rio. Se quedó serio sentado a la orilla de su cama, pensando cómo la emoción del momento le había hecho olvidar la promesa que se había auto impuesto hacía años. ¿Acababa de enamorarse? Sacudió su cabeza un poco, intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente nublada. Decidió que la mejor opción era dormir y olvidar aquello que había ocurrido.

Se encontró nuevamente en el supermercado días después, mirando atentamente cada movimiento que el chico de cabello negro hacía e intentando disimular mirando lo que pillara en las repisas. El chico le había hablado primero, haciéndole saltar del susto cuando preguntó si venía a disculparse otra vez, con una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro delicado. Dios Santo. Seungcheol solo negó con la cabeza e inventó una excusa, algo de cosas que solo vendían ahí, ni él mismo recordaba qué idiotez había dicho y se sentía avergonzado por eso. El chico respondió desinteresado, se sintió más nervioso, pero luego le dijo que "esperaba no estuviese torturándose mentalmente" y le dio una sonrisa. Una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa, para él.

Desde ese momento, Seungcheol empezó a ir regularmente para mirarlo de lejos o saludarlo cada vez que cruzaban miradas. El chico se veía realmente confundido, pero siempre lo saludaba de todos modos y eso le parecía adorable. De vez en cuando conversaban, y por cada cosa que Cheol decía el chico rodaba sus ojos y reía, haciendo su pecho sentirse de una forma que jamás creía haber sentido antes, como si vibrara. Con el tiempo, el chico dejó de ser solo un chico más para convertirse en Jeonghan, quien con una sonrisa aceptó intercambiar números, quien con una sonrisa aceptaba sus chistes y sus conversaciones en los pasillos del supermercado, quien con una sonrisa comenzó a aceptar sus salidas y ver películas en su departamento. Quien con una sonrisa reía y se dormía sobre su hombro haciéndole sentir el ser más dichoso del planeta. Jeonghan era un ser lleno de misterios, y Seungcheol estaba cautivado, cautivado y embelesado por esa belleza que lo rodeaba de pies a cabeza. Quería descubrir esos misterios.

Entonces Seungcheol comenzó a sentirse siempre con una sonrisa a punto de asomarse, siempre con ganas de reír y molestar un poco a Jeonghan, siempre alegre, incluso cuando juntó el valor que no creía poseer, confesó sus sentimientos y Jeonghan lo rechazó. Incluso en ese momento Seungcheol sonrió, porque era Jeonghan el que estaba frente a él, porque de alguna forma sentía que había nacido para estar a su lado (incluso si Jeonghan no quisiera románticamente), y aceptaría fuera lo que fuera que Jeonghan le pidiera.

Pero Jeonghan jamás le pidió no seguir enamorado de él, así que Seungcheol solo continuó sintiendo lo que ya sentía en secreto. Su relación siguió igual que siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Con el tiempo pudo saber sus miedos, sus secretos, sus amores pasados y las cosas que le hacían sonreír, sentía que poco a poco se volvían uno. Seungcheol no sabía cuál era la razón, pero Jeonghan era diferente al resto de las personas que había conocido en su vida, había algo en él que le hacía querer seguir luchando y seguir adelante, querer protegerlo de todas las formas posibles, y si tenía que vivir el resto de su vida enamorado de él y resignarse solo a eso, lo haría. Pero el destino traía cosas imprevistas, y cuando Jeonghan declaró estarse enamorando de él Seungcheol supo que había hecho bien en no rendirse, pues los besos, las caricias, sus bellas expresiones al hacer el amor, el sonido de su risa, sus dedos cruzándose bajo la mesa, sus piernas enredadas entre las sábanas, cada detalle era el premio más grande que haya podido recibir en su vida. Seungcheol había sido paciente y ahora se sentía recompensado.

Despertó en la mañana con el sol pegándole en el rostro, pudo oír aves cantando afuera de su ventana. Se estiró con suavidad, sus músculos se relajaron. Miró al techo blanco sobre él largo rato y frotó sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos, demoró unos segundos en abrirlos otra vez, para encontrarse con el techo blanco sobre él. Lo miró por segundos, sus brazos estirados hacia ambos lados de su cuerpo sobre las sábanas tibias por el sol de la mañana. Miró a su lado lentamente, sin mover su cuerpo de posición. Dejó salir el aire por su nariz, de pronto sus ojos ardían. Se enderezó en la cama y tosió un poco, estaba resfriándose. Se levantó e hizo la cama con tranquilidad, había despertado temprano; luego fue al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, se afeitó y caminó a la cocina acomodando el reloj en su muñeca y saboreando la pasta de dientes en su boca. Puso a hervir un poco de agua y secó su cabello con una toalla blanca, tostó algo de pan y tomó desayuno. Miró la hora, debía irse a trabajar ya. Metió todo al lavaplatos, lo lavaría cuando volviera, le daba pereza hacerlo ahora, terminó de arreglarse y de guardar su billetera y su celular en el bolsillo. Intentó recordar dónde había dejado las llaves, todas las mañanas las perdía. "En la mesa de noche junto a tu cama" escuchó su voz suave como en una risa y Seungcheol cerró sus ojos, efectivamente ahí estaban, siempre olvidaba dónde las dejaba, pero él siempre se lo recordaba. Abrió la puerta y miró el departamento una última vez, sintiendo el silencio envolverlo.

Cerró con llave y caminó al paradero para tomar el autobús que lo llevaría al trabajo. Saludó a la misma gente de siempre, todo se sentía igual, una mañana totalmente igual al resto.

Pero una vez más, había despertado sin él. Jeonghan se había ido.


	7. 5.2

El aeropuerto estaba repleto esa mañana con gente corriendo de un lado a otro, cargando pesadas maletas y buscando pasajes en sus bolsos. Jisoo llegó lentamente arrastrando su maleta, haciéndose paso entre gente apurada y extranjeros que necesitaban llegar a su vuelo. Divisó a sus amigos a lo lejos, quienes le hacían señas efusivas para que pudiese verlos. Caminó hacia ellos, sentía un zumbido insoportable en los oídos, alguien le dio un empujón, pero no se detuvo a mirar quién fue. Llegó donde el chico y la chica que entre abrazos y saludos emocionados hablaban de lo maravilloso que sería ese viaje y cómo no podían esperar. Jisoo soltó el aire de sus pulmones y las sonrisas en ambos rostros se borraron.

\- ¿Estás bien? Parece como si te hubiese atropellado un camión – dijo la chica preocupada, intentando mirarlo a los ojos. Jisoo bajó la vista.

\- No dormí.

\- ¿La emoción? – agregó el chico con una sonrisa y Jisoo cerró sus ojos.

\- Jeonghan terminó conmigo.

El silencio los rodeó de inmediato y Jisoo se arrepintió al instante de haberles dicho. Sintió sus ojos arder, y aunque intentó aguantarse las lágrimas salieron solas otra vez. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, encorvando aún más su espalda. La chica al instante lo abrazó, preocupada.

\- Dios mío, Jisoo, ¿Q-Qué pasó? – preguntó atemorizada acariciando su espalda. Jisoo tardó un poco en responder, cada vez que intentaba hablar los sollozos acallaban sus palabras. Se sintió más avergonzado aún.

\- Fue por el viaje... Digo, teníamos problemas, pero esto lo desató todo y... no quería que me fuera – habló entre sollozos, sintiendo las manos femeninas acariciando su espalda – Y-ya no sé si quiero viajar...

\- No puedes perder esta oportunidad, Jisoo – habló al fin el chico, cruzándose de brazos y mostrándose igual de afectado que su amiga. Jisoo apretó sus ojos, sabía que tenía razón, pero... - Debes ir, te arrepentirás si no lo haces. Además, debemos ir los 3 o la beca sería cancelada, ¿Entiendes?

\- Pero...

\- No puedes ser egoísta, Jisoo.

Jisoo se tragó un último sollozo sintiendo su pecho arder. Egoísta. Esa palabra dolía mucho últimamente. Asintió débilmente, él tenía razón de todas formas – Tienes razón... - susurró y limpió sus ojos con sus manos, sintiendo su rostro húmedo y su corazón seco.

Se quedó en silencio total hasta que su vuelo estaba listo. Subieron en silencio, la chica mirándolo preocupada de vez en cuando, el chico cruzado de brazos. Jisoo los siguió con la espalda encorvada y los labios apretados, sintiendo cómo le faltaba el aire cada vez más mientras se acercaban al avión. Se sentaron en silencio en sus respectivos asientos, ambos amigos comenzando a hablar sobre lo emocionante que sería ir a Estados Unidos y las cosas que harían allá, Jisoo se sentía ahogado; la voz femenina comenzó a hablar dando instrucciones como ponerse los cinturones y otras cosas que Jisoo realmente no escuchaba. Sus oídos zumbaban cada vez más y más, sentía un dolor de cabeza terrible. Ya no reconocía la voz de la mujer en los parlantes, su cabeza iba a estallar, comenzaba a sudar.

\- Quiero bajarme... - murmuró en un volumen apenas audible. Se sintió cada vez más tenso. Ambos amigos se giraron para mirarlo.

\- ¿Dijiste algo, Jisoo? – preguntó la chica. Jisoo apretaba sus ojos con fuerza.

\- Quiero bajarme – repitió – tengo que bajarme, tengo que ir a buscar a Jeonghan – habló más fuerte y comenzó a intentar quitarse el cinturón. Ambos lo sujetaron del brazo.

\- ¡Jisoo, cálmate! – dijo esta vez el chico diciéndole que bajara la voz. Jisoo estaba histérico.

\- ¡TENGO QUE BAJARME! ¡NO PUEDO IR A ESTADOS UNIDOS, TENGO QUE BAJARME! – subió la voz y la gente en el avión comenzó a mirarlos. El amigo le tapó la boca con su mano y lo obligó a mirarlo de un tirón. La chica los miró histérica, tratando de calmar ahora no solo a Jisoo sino también al chico que le daba tirones.

\- Tienes que calmarte ahora, Jisoo, estás haciendo un escándalo en medio del avión – habló con voz firme. Jisoo lo miró con ojos y boca abierta, lágrimas cayendo incesantes por sus mejillas – Ahora escúchame – apretó sus manos en los delgados brazos del chico desesperado. La chica intentó soltarle las manos, advirtiéndole que estaba siendo muy bruto – Estamos a punto de cumplir un sueño, esta oportunidad no se dará dos veces, el trato era ir los 3 y cumplir el plazo los 3 juntos, y si tú no vas nos arruinarás a nosotros dos – habló enojado. Jisoo tragó saliva y se le escapó un sollozo – Además, si ese imbécil te dejó es porque no te merece, ¿Acaso te ha llamado arrepentido? ¡Claro que no! Es un imbécil, Jisoo, debes dejarlo ir – habló y finalmente soltó sus brazos. Jisoo, sin darse cuenta, había estado aguantando la respiración.

\- N-No es un imbécil... - susurró bajito y volvió a acomodarse en su lugar, encorvando su espalda y escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas. La chica, en medio de ambos, los miraba asustada. El amigo volvió a su asiento y le hizo gestos a una azafata de que todo estaba bien.

Unos minutos más tarde el avión partió y el vuelo comenzó. Jisoo no habló el resto del viaje.

\--

Cuando llegaron a su destino Jisoo miró a su alrededor. Estaba mareado. Ambos amigos suyos comenzaron a hablar de a qué lugar deberían ir primero o qué deberían ver, pero Jisoo decidió ir de inmediato al hostal donde se hospedarían. No quería ver a nadie. No quería escuchar a nadie. Aunque ambos chicos intentaron detenerlo o convencerlo, Jisoo insistió en sentirse muy cansado y que necesitaba descansar del viaje. No insistieron más, así que lo acompañaron para dejar también sus maletas en sus habitaciones correspondientes. Una vez en su habitación Jisoo se sentó sobre la cama extraña de la habitación y presionó la pantalla de su celular con dedos temblorosos. Marcó el número de Jeonghan, pero no pudo ni siquiera efectuar la llamada. Claro, estaba en EEUU ahora, un teléfono coreano no iba a funcionar. Buscó por la habitación hasta dar con un teléfono y buscó alguna guía telefónica que le dijera cómo llamar internacionalmente, finalmente lo logró, pero la única respuesta que recibía era "este número está fuera de servicio" una y otra vez. Su otra opción era contactarlo por internet, Jisoo no era mucho de redes sociales, pero sería una solución. Cuando descubrió que Jeonghan había cerrado cada una de ellas sintió su pecho apretado romperse un poco más y comenzó a caer en la desesperación, sus formas de comunicación estaban disminuyendo cada vez más.

Se levantó y fue a preguntar si podían prestarle un teléfono, que probablemente el suyo no estaba funcionando. Cuando la voz femenina al otro lado de la línea le repitió que el número estaba fuera de servicio colgó apretando sus ojos con fuerza, evitando gritar y llorar ahí mismo. Dio las gracias y volvió a su habitación a paso lento, sintiendo como si todo el peso del mundo estuviese en sus hombros impidiéndole levantar las piernas para dar cada paso.

Llevaba cuatro días sin dormir bien cuando las clases comenzaron y tuvo que dejar la seguridad del hostal. En ningún momento había dejado de intentar contactar a Jeonghan, pero no había caso, no tenía cómo y aquello lo aterraba cada día más. La relación con sus amigos estaba tensa, su amigo lo regañaba y repetía que debía superarlo, que "ese imbécil" no lo merecía; su amiga regañaba a su amigo por ser tan bruto y le repetía que no se metiera. Poco a poco todo iba peor, la chica se hizo amigas (probablemente en un intento de alejarse de la tensión) y comenzaron a verla cada vez menos, el chico seguía siempre sobre Jisoo repitiéndole que debían disfrutar estando ahí, que debía olvidar, que debía comenzar a ver lo bueno que le estaba dando la vida.

Jisoo no quería disfrutar nada bueno si no era con Jeonghan.

Cuando había pasado un mes desde que había dejado Corea y Jisoo no podía más con el dolor, su amigo lo encaró totalmente molesto y cansado.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir? – le dijo enojado, tomándolo por los hombros. Jisoo se encogió un poco, nervioso.

\- ¿P-Por qué te importa tanto? – dijo con su voz suave y cansada, el chico lo sacudió un poco.

\- ¡Porque me enoja que sigas sufriendo por él! – dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Jisoo frunció el ceño, dolido – No te merece, es un imbécil, solo te hizo daño mientras él probablemente esté disfrutando su soledad para meterse con quie-

\- ¡No digas eso! – lo interrumpió elevando la voz. Jisoo era un chico totalmente tranquilo, jamás perdía el control ni peleaba con alguien, pero ese último tiempo se sentía totalmente colapsado con todo – No lo conoces, no puedes hablar así de él.

\- Pero te conozco a ti, y sé que te mereces algo mejor – lo miró como si estuviera herido. Jisoo sintió su pecho apretarse – Yo jamás te haría daño así.

Jisoo lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y sintió su rostro calentarse. Comenzó a sentirse confundido, ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? Acaso...

\- Qué quieres decir... - dijo con miedo. El chico lo tomó por los hombros.

\- Jisoo yo jamás te haría daño, yo te cuidaría como mereces, yo...

\- No – lo interrumpió y se soltó de su agarre – P-Por eso insististe que me fuera, por eso... No puedo creerlo, ¿De verdad tú...?

\- Jisoo me gustas demasiado, por favor dame una oportunidad.

\- ¡No, así no funciona! – tapó su boca con una mano temblorosa, sintiendo sus ojos comenzar a humedecerse rápidamente – Dios mío no debí hacerte caso – dijo mirando a la nada como si se hubiese dado cuenta de la peor verdad – no debí hacerte caso, debí bajarme... ¿Por eso insististe tanto? – le preguntó tan dolido que su voz sonó débil, apenas podía ver con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Su corazón dolía tanto, el chico frente a él se le intentaba acercar, intentaba abrazarlo, pero Jisoo se alejaba cada vez que él daba un paso para acercarse. El chico lo tomó por el rostro, acercándose, intentando probablemente besarlo o algo así. Jisoo le dio un suave empujón – Déjame.

No quiso volver a mirarlo, y aunque el chico insistió y lo siguió por todo el pasillo de la universidad Jisoo se sentía mareado y dolido, estaba lastimado hasta el más pequeño rincón de su ser. Creía que era su amigo, de verdad había creído que quizás él tendría la razón, pero no, solo le había insistido para buscar una oportunidad con él. Jisoo no sabía qué sentir. Se encerró en un baño y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones, sus piernas temblaban y sus brazos no tenían fuerza, se apoyó en la pared y apretó sus ojos con fuerza, llegando a un punto en que el dolor era tanto que ya no podía siquiera llorar. Todo le dolía, todo quemaba en él, sentía que le faltaba aire y que quería morirse.

Cuando salió del baño una hora después buscó a alguien con quien hablar sobre su beca. Le dijeron que debía por lo menos cumplir la mitad de la duración de la beca la cual duraba un año y Jisoo preguntó si podía irse por sus propios medios, le dijeron que podía solo si él pagaba el viaje y esa misma noche Jisoo decidió comenzar a trabajar, juntar el dinero para volver y recuperar a Jeonghan. Jamás podría disfrutar esto sin él.

\--

Cuando se encontró una tarde estudiando y usando su computador para revisar algunas cosas vio un nombre que se le hizo familiar en una de sus redes sociales. Intentó recordar, pensando que había escuchado a Jeonghan hablando de un tal "Seungkwan". Sintió su estómago revolverse, y aunque pensó que quizás no debía entró a su perfil de todos modos, encontrándose con varias fotos de ese chico, cosas que hacía y videos. Siguió bajando y su respiración se detuvo por completo cuando vio una foto frente a sus ojos.

El chico Seungkwan con otras tres personas sonreían y hacían signos de paz para la foto, no conocía a los otros dos chicos sonriendo ampliamente, pero conocía al tercero.

\- Jeonghan... - susurró apenas al verlo, deslizando por inercia su mano por la imagen en la pantalla, tocando con sus dedos con tanto cuidado como si la imagen frente a él fuera real.

Era Jeonghan, sonriendo tan amplio como no lo veía hace tanto tiempo, abrazando al chico junto a él y sosteniendo una cerveza con su otra mano. Sus ojos brillaban, su cabello estaba negro y corto hasta el cuello y su sonrisa brillaba. Se veía hermoso, pensó Jisoo, se veía bello como siempre lo había sido, y se veía feliz. Se veía feliz, sano, sonriente disfrutando el momento con sus amigos. Jisoo se sintió más solo que nunca entonces, sintiendo una idea tras otra apuñalando su mente, sin despegar la vista de la imagen.

"Quizás sí está mejor sin mí."

"Quizás fue mejor que me haya ido."

"Quizás no me extraña."

"Me siento solo."

"Quiero volver el tiempo atrás."

"Quiero volver a abrazarlo."

"Lo amo."

Cuando se dio cuenta que la gente en la biblioteca lo miraba se dio cuenta que estaba llorando otra vez, lágrimas saliendo sin detenerse para caer sobre los apuntes. Se sintió avergonzado, se sintió solo, se sintió más estúpido que nunca. Guardó todas sus cosas lo más rápido posible y salió de ahí con rapidez y con la mirada pegada en el suelo. Chocó con alguien y se disculpó al instante, pero al alzar la vista notó que era su amigo. El chico lo miró confundido. Jisoo no lo miró.

\- ¿Estabas llorando por él otra vez? – le preguntó tomándolo por los hombros. Jisoo no dijo nada, sabía que su respuesta era demasiado obvia. El chico lo abrazó y le hizo cariño en la espalda, y aunque Jisoo no quería ser abrazado por él no se alejó. Se sentía cansado - Iremos con algunos compañeros a beber más tarde, deberías venir, ya sabes, para sentirte mejor y despejarte un poco.

Jisoo solo asintió sin decir nada, de todos modos, no tenía ganas para negarse una vez más. Siempre lo invitaba y siempre lo negaba, pero ahora no sentía deseos de negarse más. Estaba cansado, y quizás le sirviera un poco despejar la mente.

Unas horas después se encontraba sentado entre un grupo de chicos quienes reían y bebían como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Jisoo se sentía incómodo, y con su vaso de bebida entre las manos y una sonrisa fingida veía a todos reírse, empujarse y molestarse. Su amigo también reía y le daba miradas y sonrisas, haciéndole gestos para que riera también. Cuando había pasado largo rato y varios amigos se habían levantado para ir a bailar y juguetear por ahí su amigo se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole un vaso.

\- Deberías beber algo – le dijo bebiendo su propio vaso. Jisoo se encogió de hombros.

\- Nunca bebo – susurró y el chico rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, riendo.

\- Vamos, hombre, una vez no te matará, ¡Estamos pasándola bien!

Jisoo lo miró y miró al resto, realmente se reían como si fuese la mejor noche de sus vidas. Sonrió un poco tímido y se rindió, recibiendo el vaso con un suave "gracias". Quizás él tenía razón, y quizás bebiendo un poco dejaría de pensar cada segundo en él. Se encogió de hombros y bebió todo el vaso de una vez, sintiendo su pecho quemar y sus ojos humedecerse. Se quejó en voz alta y arrugó la nariz y pudo oír la carcajada de su amigo, dándole palmadas en la espalda.

Increíblemente y de alguna forma, Jisoo comenzó a sentirse bastante bien luego de un rato. Sus manos cosquilleaban y la lengua se le enredaba cada vez que hablaba, pero la risa le salía sola y sentía el rostro caliente, estaba hablando más fuerte que nunca y todo lo que el grupo hacía le parecía lo más divertido que hubiese visto. Él mismo hizo ridiculeces que hacía mucho no hacía, y los aplausos y risas del resto le hicieron sentir realmente bien. Cuando llegó al punto de perder el equilibrio una y otra vez su amigo le dijo que lo mejor sería volver a casa, que ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir bebiendo o se arrepentiría. Jisoo no entendía por qué, en ese momento se sentía de maravillas y no quería dejar de sentirse así, pues hacía tanto que no se reía hasta que su estómago doliera y sus ojos lloraran por otra cosa que no fuera...

\- Jeonghan... - susurró entre su sonrisa mientras su amigo lo ayudaba a caminar abrazándolo con fuerza. El chico lo miró y Jisoo rio fuerte como si hubiese dicho el mejor chiste.

\- Jisoo...

\- Lo extraño tanto.

Jisoo se detuvo y el amigo se detuvo con él, mirándolo a los ojos. La sonrisa en el rostro de Jisoo se había borrado por completo y ahora la expresión más rota que pudiese imaginar estaba dibujada en su rostro. El amigo volvió a abrazarlo y le desordenó el cabello.

\- Vamos.

Llegaron a la habitación de Jisoo luego de un rato, su amigo lo ayudó a abrir la puerta pues Jisoo no lograba encajar la llave y reía en el intento, sintiéndose avergonzado y disculpándose, repitiendo que "la puerta no paraba de moverse". Su amigo rio, diciéndole que estaba bien. Lo ayudó a llegar hasta su cama y le dijo que lo mejor sería que se acostara a dormir y que tomara mucha agua. Jisoo se quedó en silencio, la sonrisa en sus labios lentamente desvaneciéndose.

\- ¿De verdad...- susurró, haciendo que su amigo se girara a mirarlo - ...de verdad soy tan egoísta? 

Su amigo lo miró serio y negó con la cabeza, sentándose a su lado y tomándolo por el rostro – Jisoo, eres la mejor persona que he conocido. Eres bueno, eres cariñoso, eres caballero y te preocupas por todos antes de ti, jamás serías egoísta.

Jisoo sonrió nuevamente, susurrando un suave "ya veo". Agachó su mirada e inclinó su espalda un poco hacia adelante, agachando su cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa ni un solo segundo. Apoyó sus manos en su rostro y abrió su boca, pero solo un sollozo salió de su garganta – R-Realmente lo extraño, sabes... - dijo con la garganta apretada – Lo extraño, y lo amo, pero temo que él ya me olvidó... P-pero yo no puedo, yo... quiero verlo – comenzó a hablar apenas modulando, en un volumen de voz tan suave que si se alejaba un poco su amigo no sería capaz de oírlo otra vez – Quiero verlo, quiero pedirle perdón, pero... pero siento que...

\- Jisoo – susurró su amigo y lo tomó por el rostro, haciendo que lo mirara. Jisoo no alcanzó a reaccionar ni a decir palabra alguna cuando un par de labios se unieron a los propios en un beso con sabor a alcohol y cigarro que realmente no le produjo absolutamente nada. Lo miró con los ojos abiertos – Jisoo, necesitas olvidarlo... - Jisoo no dijo nada, no se alejó ni lo alejó. El chico volvió a besarlo y Jisoo no se alejó – Necesitas olvidarte de él y seguir tu vida – lo besó otra vez y Jisoo sollozó entre sus labios, sintiendo las lágrimas escaparse con más fuerza – Déjame ayudarte a olvidarlo...

Jamás podría explicar si fue el alcohol en su cuerpo, el terrible miedo que estaba sintiendo o la soledad que lo azotaba cada segundo más que avanzaba en ese país extraño, pero su boca suavemente se abrió para susurrar un suave "sí", moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo con tanta suavidad que ni él mismo se reconoció. Su amigo no esperó ni un segundo más y se inclinó sobre él, comenzando a besarlo una y otra y otra vez con una desesperación que probablemente lo había perseguido desde que conocía a Jisoo. Este cerró sus ojos y se dejó recostar, sintiendo las manos extrañas recorrer su cuerpo y tocarlo por sobre la ropa con una fuerza que no le producía nada, pero él no parecía darse cuenta de eso así que continuó tocándolo desesperado y besando su cuello y sus labios.

Jisoo no había tenido absolutamente ninguna experiencia en su vida además de Jeonghan, y en el momento en que se encontró desnudo recibiendo las embestidas desesperadas del chico sobre él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba perdiéndose en su vida, se dio cuenta de lo que le faltaba y cuánto lo extrañaba. Cerró sus ojos y lloró en silencio aferrado al cuello del desconocido que gemía en su oído palabras de amor que no le llegaban para nada, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello para que no lo viera llorar. Le pidió con una voz casi muerta que se lo hiciera más fuerte, pues un clavo saca a otro clavo dicen, y quizás el dolor de estar siendo penetrado por un hombre al que no amaba, por un hombre que no era su Jeonghan, un hombre que no era aquel chiquillo nervioso entrando al salón de clases el primer día recitando de memoria una presentación que olvidó al cruzar miradas con él, sentado en medio de sus compañeros, lo ayudarían a finalmente olvidarlo por completo y borrar hasta el último recuerdo de su memoria. No era Jeonghan, y dolía tanto que solo podía cerrar sus ojos y desear un milagro, desear que al abrir los ojos se encontraría con los ojos somnolientos y la sonrisa amplia que adoraba, con ese cabello largo que delicadamente metía detrás de su oreja, con esos labios delgados y suaves que lo besaban con tanta suavidad que todos sus problemas desaparecían al instante.

Esa noche no hubo orgasmo alguno, solo un dolor que le desgarró el resto de alma que le quedaba y un llanto silencioso contra la almohada junto a un hombre que dormía desnudo junto a él, sin interesarse en lo que realmente su corazón sentía.

A la mañana siguiente Jisoo se sentó con cuidado en el colchón cubierto de sábanas deshechas, sintiendo el calor ajeno a su lado y una respiración acompasada. Su cabeza dolía como mil demonios, dándole punzadas en las sienes y en toda la cabeza realmente. Su boca amarga, sus ojos cansados y el negro bajo sus ojos eran señal suficiente para saberlo todo. Se levantó en silencio y se duchó, frotando con fuerza su piel intentando quitar el recuerdo de ese tacto desconocido al punto de lastimarse un par de veces. Al salir el chico seguía durmiendo, justo como esperaba. Tomó sus cosas, la maleta que ni siquiera había desempacado por completo y dejó su habitación en el hostal para siempre, arrepentido de cada una de sus acciones y con la vergüenza pisándole los talones.

Jamás sería capaz de volver a mirar a los ojos a Jeonghan. No lo merecía, no luego de este engaño ridículo guiado por la soledad y su propia debilidad. Jisoo estaba arrepentido, pero ya de nada servía. Probablemente había perdido a Jeonghan para siempre.

\--

Tres años habían pasado cuando tuvo que volver a corea a la boda. Tres años en los que el miedo fue mayor y le impidió luchar más. Luego de esa noche con su amigo no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, había terminado su año de estudios y se había quedado ahí aun cuando sus amigos regresaron a corea otra vez. Jisoo se quedó solo, completamente solo, pero era lo que sentía merecer. Consiguió un lugar donde vivir, un trabajo y se quedó ahí dejándolo todo atrás. Uno de sus mejores amigos iba a casarse y no podía faltar a eso, por lo que tuvo que regresar.

Corea no se sentía nada diferente cuando llegó. Todo estaba tan distinto y a la vez tan igual. Se sintió tranquilo, se vio con sus amigos y todo fue como en los viejos tiempos.

Todo, hasta la tarde en que se encontró con Jeonghan.

No sabía cómo podía tener tan mala suerte, pero ahí estaba, sintiendo su pecho latir como no lo había hecho en años tras verlo en ese supermercado. Jamás habría esperado reencontrarse con él, ni siquiera había pensado en esa pequeña posibilidad, pero ahí estaba, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza y un mareo que solo él podía causarle.

Luego se vieron por segunda vez, y Jeonghan estaba desesperado por irse. Pudo escucharlo hablar por teléfono entonces, y oír que estaba saliendo con alguien le hizo darse cuenta que realmente todo había cambiado y Corea no seguía como la recordaba. Siguió su vida a pesar de todo, pues de todos modos, ya estaba solo y eso no iba a cambiar.

La tercera vez Jisoo comprendió que jamás podría estar tranquilo y hasta le pareció cómico. Hizo la fila en una cafetería durante un rato para comprar un café antes de irse a su trabajo, el día se sentía normal y la gente conversaba a su alrededor tranquila. Pagó y salió con su bolso en un hombro y el café en la otra mano, empujó con suavidad la puerta y puso un pie fuera cuando un cuerpo lo empujó con fuerza haciéndole tirar el café que recién había comprado. No alcanzó siquiera a mirar cuando una voz avergonzada comenzó a disculparse una y otra vez.

\- Lo siento tanto, no te vi, de verdad lo siento tanto – hizo reverencias una y otra vez y Jisoo rio un poco.

\- Está bien, fue un accidente – respondió, logrando que el chico frente a él se enderezara.

\- Puedo comprarte otro si quieres – le dijo y Jisoo sintió su rostro calentarse al instante al mirar sus ojos y verlo sonriéndole ampliamente en modo de disculpas.

\- ¡Oh! Oh, uh, c-claro, si quieres... - respondió nervioso y el chico apoyó su mano en su hombro indicándole que volvieran adentro.

Jisoo se sintió extraño, avergonzado, sus manos no paraban de temblar y su rostro estaba rojo. El chico frente a él no era realmente el hombre más atractivo que hubiese visto, sus facciones eran raras, ¿Era extranjero? No, estaba seguro que era coreano. Sus ojos eran grandes y sus pestañas muy largas, su sonrisa era amplia y los hoyuelos se marcaban en sus mejillas cada vez que sonreía mientras conversaban haciendo la fila otra vez. Jisoo sintió una calidez en el pecho con cada palabra mientras la conversación fluía.

Pero claro, Hong Jisoo tenía una suerte terrible, y cuando vio a Jeonghan entrando por la puerta y siendo saludado por el chico guapo que le hablaba supo en la terrible idea que había sido aceptar el café. Él era la pareja de Jeonghan. Él era el chico que lo había llamado ese día. Cruzó miradas con Jeonghan, sintiendo el cuerpo congelarse. Quiso gritar por lo ridículo que era esto. Dirigió su mirada hacia el chico de los hoyuelos y le dijo que ya no necesitaba ese café y que no se preocupara. Salió tan rápido de ese lugar que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar.

De pronto la idea de volver a Estados Unidos no le pareció tan mala.


	8. Rompecabezas

Seungcheol terminó de escribir el sms en su teléfono, guardándolo en borradores en lugar de enviarlo, recordando que no podía llamarlo ni preguntarle cómo se encontraba. Así no funcionaba, había dicho Jeonghan, y Cheol deseaba realmente que este tiempo de pensar terminara rápido. Miró la fecha, había pasado casi un mes desde que Jeonghan se había ido a la casa de sus padres para pensar y poder tomar una decisión. Esperaba que esa decisión estuviera lista pronto, pues realmente estaba muriéndose de soledad en ese departamento donde todo le recordaba a Jeonghan. Lamentablemente, su vida debía continuar y debía seguir trabajando como si estuviese con él aún. Lo extrañaba mucho.

Era fin de semana y ese día le tocó pasear a cinco perros distintos, fue un día bastante ocupado, pero pasear perros siempre le hacía sentir mejor, verlos saltar y sacar su lengua, agitar su cola y dejarles acariciar la pancita era lo que más le gustaba de este trabajo de fines de semana. Entregó al último perro del día y se sentó en una banca en la plaza, mirando cómo todo se teñía levemente de naranjo con el sol tibio de la tarde. Había niños jugando, algunas parejas, gente paseando animales. Seungcheol suspiró.

\- Qué aburridas son las tardes sin ti, Yoon Jeonghan – dijo en voz baja echando la cabeza para tras, sintiendo la brisa revolverle el cabello y el sol entibiar su rostro. Se levantó y decidió volver a casa a descansar un poco.

A mitad de camino pasó por la cafetería que frecuentaban siempre con Jeonghan, la cafetería de su primera cita... la cafetería donde todo había terminado como estaba ahora. Suspiró levemente, decidiendo que quizás entrar por un café no sería mala idea después de todo. A Seungcheol le gustaba recordar cosas, buenas o malas, le gustaba mucho recordar y este lugar sin duda le traía muchos recuerdos. Pagó por un café y se giró a buscar una mesa.

Entonces lo vio.

Sentado en la última mesa hacia la ventana estaba él, Hong Jisoo, con un café y un pedazo de torta de chocolate en un plato sobre la mesa frente a él. Concentrado escribía en una libreta y luego tomaba su guitarra, hacía algunas notas, la dejaba a un lado y volvía a escribir. Entonces tomaba un sorbo de su café, comía un pedazo de torta y volvía a repetir. Seungcheol lo miró largo rato, estaba solo. Miró tras él a la puerta, una parte de él le repetía insistentemente "vete, no hagas nada estúpido, solo vete"; pero ahí estaba él, avanzando lentamente hacia el chico delgado completamente en su mundo.

"Partituras" pensó cuando se había acercado lo suficiente para ver lo que escribía en esa libreta. Se paró a su lado, apretó el vaso de café en su mano lo suficiente para no hacerlo reventar o algo así, el chico no se dio cuenta de su presencia, sumido totalmente en las notas que tocaba, las notas que escribía y su mente. "Te vas a arrepentir de esto Seungcheol" pensó para sí mismo, y sin esperar más, aclaró su garganta con suavidad, haciendo que el chico dirigiera sus ojos hacia él.

\- Hola – habló tranquilo. El chico pegó un salto que le hizo golpear la mesa con la rodilla, y entre el sonrojo que se formó en su rostro al reconocerlo, la mueca de dolor con el golpe en su rodilla y la preocupación por haber derramado algo de café respondió el saludo.

\- ¿H-hola?

Intentó mostrarse desinteresado y enojado, aun con su mano frotando su rodilla y el fuerte sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas. "Adorable" pensó por un segundo Seungcheol, y sin siquiera preguntar se sentó en el asiento vacío frente a él, dejando su café en la mesa y mirando por la ventana tranquilamente.

\- Es un bonito día – dijo. El chico Jisoo lo miró varios segundos con la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes, confundido, antes de responder otra vez.

\- S-Sí, supongo.

Se quedaron callados largo rato, Jisoo no se movía, apenas respiraba, su guitarra estaba inmóvil sobre sus piernas con el lápiz entre los dedos. Miraba repetidas veces por la ventana, luego lo miraba disimuladamente (o eso creía al menos, Seungcheol estaba totalmente al tanto de cómo buscaba su mirada), pudo oír cómo tragaba saliva.

\- ¿C-Cómo estás? – preguntó notoriamente sin saber qué decir. Seungcheol suspiró, mostrándose tranquilo. Aun así, el chico Jisoo se veía como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse.

\- Jeonghan me pidió un tiempo, ya hace casi un mes que se fue – dijo en respuesta Seungcheol y Jisoo se encogió de hombros, mostrándose arrepentido de sus palabras.

\- Lo siento mucho...

\- Está bien, no es por eso que estoy aquí – dijo y tomó algo de su café. Jisoo comenzó a limpiar con una servilleta el poco de café que había tirado, sus manos temblaban – Tienes que hablar con Jeonghan.

Jisoo lo miró con la boca abierta largo rato, como si hubiese hablado en otro idioma que no era capaz de comprender. Seungcheol no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos en ningún momento, haciendo que las mejillas de Jisoo se tiñeran de rojo otra vez y que alejara su mirada repetidas veces.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Eso, debes hablar con Jeonghan – repitió como si fuese lo más obvio. Jisoo claramente seguía sin entender. Seungcheol bajó la mirada, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo podía no terminar en lo mejor para él, pero... - Él no está bien, necesita que aclaren las cosas entre ustedes dos. Te necesita a ti.

\- P-Pero... debe odiarme... - bajó la mirada y dejó al fin la guitarra a un lado, intentando acomodarse. Seungcheol negó con la cabeza, haciendo que Jisoo lo mirara otra vez.

\- Él no te ha olvidado – dijo sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho, pero era cierto. Jisoo abrió sus ojos escandalosamente, sus labios temblaron – no te ha olvidado, de verdad te necesita ahora.

Jisoo negó con su cabeza repetidas veces, apretando sus puños. Seungcheol lo miró a los ojos, pudo ver un gran dolor y confusión en la mirada del chico frente a él. Parecía como si quisiera llorar. Abrió su boca, no dijo nada, volvió a abrirla - ¿Por qué haces esto? Podría no terminar como quieres... Y si... él y yo – dijo suavemente, con miedo, queriendo enfrentar a Cheol, pero sin lograrlo realmente. Ni él mismo creía lo que decía. Estaba aterrado.

\- Porque soy un tonto... - respondió con una sonrisa y Jisoo apretó sus labios con fuerza – Y porque quiero lo mejor para él, y si lo mejor para él es volver contigo, entonces...

\- No puedo hacer eso... - respondió Jisoo con una voz rota, débil. "No puedo hacerte eso" pensó, pues aunque no lo conociera, Jisoo no podía llegar y robarle a Jeonghan a este chico que parecía estarlo dando todo por él.

\- ¿Aun amas a Jeonghan? – preguntó Seungcheol, firme. Jisoo no respondió y bajó la mirada. Al instante unas manos tibias tomaron la suya, apretándola con fuerza. Su estómago se revolvió y su rostro se calentó, lo miró entonces, encontrándose con un par de ojos fijos en los suyos, sus cejas fruncidas en una expresión preocupada y desesperada – Aun lo amas, ¿Cierto?

\- Sí, lo amo – respondió entonces, un poco más firme, porque aunque durante su vida hubiese sido siempre una persona insegura y temerosa, si de algo estaba seguro era de que Jeonghan era el amor de su vida, y que durante esos tres años solo en Estados Unidos había soñado con el momento en que volvería a estar entre sus brazos, besando sus labios y diciéndole cuánto lo amaba – Lo amo – repitió y apretó sus ojos. Las dos manos sobre la suya se apretaron entonces.

\- Entonces ayúdalo, por favor... - susurró apenas, su voz se rompió en la última sílaba, pero tragó saliva intentando reponerse – Necesitan conversarlo todo, hay muchas cosas que él no te ha dicho y estoy seguro de que tú tienes muchas cosas que quieres decirle, ¿Cierto? – dijo Cheol y Jisoo asintió seguro. Seungcheol le sonrió entonces – Entonces ve, él está en casa de sus padres ahora.

Jisoo se levantó y guardó sus cosas con manos temblorosas, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. Seungcheol sabía que esto podría decidir si Jeonghan lo dejaría para siempre o si volvería con él, y estaba aterrado, pero ¿Sería capaz de obligar a Jeonghan a estar con él, sabiendo lo que aun sentía por este chico? No podría, quería a Jeonghan feliz y sonriente, quería que estuviera sano y con alguien que lo amara. Le dio la dirección de los padres de Jeonghan, ya que Jisoo no la recordaba claramente, cuando estuvieron en la puerta Seungcheol lo miró fijo.

\- Si le haces daño yo mismo me encargaré de eso – dijo serio y Jisoo tembló levemente, tragando saliva y asintiendo rápidamente. Luego Cheol le regaló una sonrisa, aun cuando sus ojos se veían tristes, y Jisoo sonrió tímido con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Gracias – susurró y se fue rápidamente con su guitarra al hombro.

Seungcheol lo miró irse y rio para sí mismo – Por qué soy así... - preguntó en voz baja y volvió adentro para enviarle un mensaje a los padres de Jeonghan diciéndoles que Jisoo iría, y para pensar un rato más antes de volver a casa.

\--

Parado frente a la puerta de entrada Jisoo temblaba como si fuese un ciervo parado sobre el hielo, sintiendo su corazón a punto de salirse por su garganta y sus ojos a punto de estallar en llanto por el miedo que estaba sintiendo. Estaba arrepintiéndose cada vez más, no porque no quisiera ver a Jeonghan, moría por verlo, pero ¿Y si Jeonghan no quería verlo a él? Estaba aterrado, sin siquiera pensarlo luego de que Seungcheol hubiese hablado con él corrió y tomó el primer autobús que encontró que lo trajera, sin pensar nada más, guiado por la euforia que Seungcheol le había dado; pero ahora estaba aquí, de pie frente a la puerta de entrada, temblando como si fuese un niño pequeño perdido entre una multitud.

"Lo mejor sería irme" pensó aterrado, pero el rostro de Seungcheol apareció en su mente. No podía irse, "Él hizo esto por Jeonghan, debería odiarme, pero lo hizo de todos modos". Dejó salir un quejido diminuto y frotó su rostro con ambas manos, y sin volver a pensarlo golpeó la puerta varias veces, intentando no sonar muy desesperado pero fallando notoriamente. Pasaron segundos que para él fueron horas y ahí estaba, frente a él con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios separados en una mueca de impresión, ahí estaba Jeonghan de pie frente a él mirándolo como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

\- Jeonghan...

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – respondió al instante, totalmente a la defensiva. Jisoo agachó un poco la cabeza, con miedo, pero volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Necesitamos hablar, necesito... decirte tantas cosas que no te he dicho – Jisoo no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos en ningún momento, y cuando Jeonghan dio señales de querer girarse y volver adentro Jisoo se apresuró a tomarle las manos con fuerza, obligándolo a mirarlo – Jeonghan, por favor...

Jeonghan lo miró fijo, una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, y luego de dudar varios segundos, temblando entre las manos grandes de Jisoo que se aferraban con fuerza, apretó sus ojos y asintió suavemente, permitiendo que Jisoo soltara el aire que mantenía en sus pulmones – Pasa. – susurró y se giró dándole paso para que entrara.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que estuvo en esa casa, pensó Jisoo, mirando a su alrededor mientras caminaban lentamente a través de la sala. Todo seguía relativamente igual, algunas cosas pequeñas cambiadas, pero sentía lo mismo de la última vez que había estado ahí, ese sentimiento acogedor, recuerdos, Jeonghan... Salieron al jardín por la puerta trasera de la cocina, sabía que a Jeonghan le gustaba conversar en la banca del jardín trasero, lo recordaba. Su corazón palpitó, Jeonghan seguía siendo el mismo de siempre después de todo. Se sentaron en silencio, Jeonghan no lo miraba, mantenía su vista pegada en el suelo dejando caer suavemente su cabello negro sobre su rostro. Estaba más delgado que la última vez, Jisoo pudo notarlo, sus hombros se veían frágiles y débiles en esa camiseta blanca.

\- Perdóname... - susurró Jisoo de pronto y Jeonghan rompió de inmediato la tensión que había, pues lo miró inmediatamente cuando oyó esas palabras. Abrió su boca, intentando decir algo, confundido, expectante. Jisoo sintió un nudo en su garganta – Y-Yo... he sido un imbécil, el imbécil más grande que puedas imaginar, yo... - su voz se quebró y rápidamente secó sus ojos con sus manos, intentando que las lágrimas no salieran. No quiso mirar a Jeonghan, no pudo, sabía que lo miraba fijamente, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo. Tragó saliva y continuó – Estos tres años en Estados Unidos no fueron como hubiese querido, fui un tonto por creer que irme sería lo mejor, pero más estúpido fui por creer que quedarme allá sería aún mejor... Tuve tanto miedo, Jeonghan, pensé que estarías mejor sin mí, yo... Perdóname por todo lo que he hecho mal, perdóname por ser un cobarde, perdóname por ser un estúpido insensible, perdóname por no pensar más en ti, perdóname por ser tan egoísta – sintió su pecho apretado y de pronto ya no pudo contenerse más, los sollozos comenzaron a escaparse con fuerza entre cada palabra – P-Perdóname por no darte más atención, por todas las veces que llevé gente a la casa sin preguntarte, por las noches que llegué tarde, p-por no decirte más veces que te amaba, perdóname por favor... Perdóname por no pensar en lo que tú sentías, por las veces que te hice sentir mal, perdóname por no protegerte más, por las veces que te sentiste menos, y-yo... perdóname, Jeonghan, por favor, soy un imbécil, yo...

\- ¡Jisoo, basta! – lo interrumpió Jeonghan con fuerza, tomándolo por los hombros y abrazándolo con fuerza sin dejarlo continuar, dejando él mismo los sollozos salir con fuerza de su pecho, sintiendo a Jisoo temblar violentamente entre sus brazos.

\- Perdóname, Jeonghan, soy un imbécil, perdóname – lloró con fuerza aferrándose con fuerza al abrazo, dejando salir todo aquello que había guardado por más de 3 años en su corazón. Jeonghan lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su espalda, aferrándose a su ropa con fuerza intentando no dejar que ese momento se desvaneciera.

\- N-no, no tienes la culpa, yo también... soy un estúpido, Jisoo, por favor no... - intentó hablar, pero los sollozos y las lágrimas le hicieron imposible formular oraciones coherentes. Jisoo simplemente apretó el abrazo, rodeando su espalda con sus brazos temblorosos.

\- Te extrañé tanto, te necesité tanto Jeonghan... perdóname por irme así, perdóname por dejarte....

\- Y-Yo también te necesitaba, Jisoo... Creí que me odiabas, creí que realmente me odiabas y que no querrías saber más de mí, fui un estúpido y un egoísta, y yo... Lo siento tanto...

Lloraron con fuerza en los brazos del otro, sintiendo años de dolor y sentimientos salir a través de ese abrazo, de esas caricias y esos sollozos que no se calmaban jamás. Se susurraron palabras de arrepentimiento, se susurraron palabras de amor, se dijeron todo lo que no le habían dicho a nadie jamás, dejaron al fin salir todo el dolor que habían acumulado en un abrazo que de pronto era tan familiar que no entendían cómo habían vivido sin el otro tanto tiempo. Y pasaron dos horas en donde no dejaron de llorar y pedirse perdón, donde lentamente se acomodaron hasta quedar lo más juntos posibles, susurrando cada vez más despacio lo que habían extrañado del otro, aferrados a un abrazo irrompible, aferrados a los sentimientos que no habían muerto en todo ese tiempo, dándose caricias y palabras de aliento intentando sentirse mejor al fin.

No sabían qué hora era, probablemente el sol se había puesto ya, pero el abrazo jamás se rompió y poco a poco las lágrimas disminuyeron para seguir con suaves conversaciones y risas y recuerdos, Jisoo contándole cosas y Jeonghan molestándolo, todo como en los viejos tiempos. Sus dedos entrelazados, el rostro de Jeonghan apretado contra el pecho de Jisoo, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en su oído, un ritmo que hacía tanto no escuchaba y que realmente extrañaba. Jisoo acariciaba su cabeza con suavidad, jugando con su cabello y riendo suavemente para no moverse demasiado. Jeonghan se sentía en casa, estar así con Jisoo se sentía increíble.

\- Sabía que no debías confiar en ese imbécil – dijo Jeonghan cuando Jisoo le contó sobre su amigo y cómo había estado siempre enamorado de él.

\- Realmente creí que tenía razón, pero solo fue para intentar conquistarme – se quejó Jisoo y Jeonghan rio.

\- Siempre has sido tan fácil de engañar, Jisoo, eres un pollito – rió y Jisoo se sonrojó.

\- ¡Fue un momento difícil! – fingió enojo y Jeonghan rió, acurrucándose más en él.

\- Lo sé... - susurró y cerró sus ojos, respirando con suavidad – Te extrañaba...

\- Y yo te extrañaba a ti, mucho – respondió sin siquiera pensarlo, pues era cierto. Lo extrañaba como a nada en el mundo.

Jeonghan finalmente se enderezó, rompiendo el abrazo luego de horas en esa posición. Jisoo lo miró a los ojos, ambos se veían terribles, con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Rieron juntos.

\- Te ves terrible – dijo Jeonghan y Jisoo frunció el ceño, riendo.

\- ¿Y tú? – respondió y rieron juntos, sintiendo sus pechos tan libres y livianos que parecía como si nunca hubiesen estado alejados. Entonces Jeonghan suspiró, y Jisoo supo lo que venía ahora.

\- Yo... Aun te amo, sabes – susurró sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse de inmediato. Jisoo asintió, sin soltar sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos con suavidad.

\- Y yo todavía te amo a ti, Jeonghan – respondió esperando lo que seguía. Jeonghan cerró sus ojos y suspiró suavemente otra vez.

\- Pero yo... Amo a Seungcheol, demasiado, y no puedo dejarlo – acarició su nuca suavemente, nervioso, sintiendo sus manos temblar y sus ojos humedecerse otra vez – No quiero dejarlo.

\- Lo sé, Jeonghan... no podría obligarte tampoco – susurró en respuesta, sintiendo sus ojos arder otra vez. Lo sabía, era imposible a esta altura. – Creo que tardé demasiado...

\- No digas eso – lo abrazó otra vez, probablemente para que no lo viera llorar. Jisoo acarició su cabello negro con suavidad y besó su cabeza con delicadeza.

\- Quiero que seas feliz, si lo eres yo también lo seré. Además, sé que Seungcheol es alguien bueno, no te haría daño y te ha hecho muy bien, entiendo que lo ames – respondió honestamente y Jeonghan lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¿Acaso lo miraste, picarón? – susurró y Jisoo se sonrojó con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué? ¡NO! – respondió al instante y Jeonghan rió con fuerza, desordenándole el cabello y alejándose nuevamente, rompiendo el abrazo. Acomodó su camiseta un poco y ordenó su cabello detrás de su oreja, y con una sonrisa le hizo un gesto.

\- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Mis papás estarán contentos de verte.

Jisoo se levantó con él y secó sus ojos una vez más con sus manos, ordenando su cabello y aclarando su garganta – me parece bien – le sonrió de vuela y entraron, sin separar sus dedos entrelazados en ningún momento.

\--

Jeonghan apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Jisoo, sentado a su lado en el autobús que los llevaría de vuelta a casa. Luego de comer Jeonghan había decidido que sería lo mejor volver, pues ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y necesitaba ver a Seungcheol otra vez, Jisoo había aceptado con una sonrisa y lo ayudó a hacer su bolso. Sus padres lo habían despedido con sonrisas, diciéndole que podía volver cuando quisiera. Ahora, sentados juntos y acurrucados, conversaban sobre la vida y las cosas que les traería el futuro, con sonrisas en sus rostros y sus corazones finalmente sanos, como no los habían sentido en, realmente, mucho mucho tiempo.

Se miraron en el terminal de buses con amor en sus ojos y se sonrieron una vez más, sin soltarse de las manos en ningún momento. Jeonghan sonrió algo triste, Jisoo le preguntó qué pasaba y Jeonghan rió suavecito, agachando la mirada.

\- Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y hacer las cosas bien, realmente lo haría – dijo en una voz suave que probablemente solo Jisoo podía escuchar en este momento. Este no dijo nada, esperando que continuara – Pero si lo hiciera, significaría no conocer nunca a Seungcheol, y no podría tolerar eso, él... es importante – sonrió y Jisoo acarició su mejilla, haciéndole dar un salto.

\- Oye, lo sé – sonrió honestamente y Jeonghan sintió su cuerpo relajarse de inmediato – gracias por dejarme hablar contigo, Hannie – dijo lo último en casi un suspiro y Jeonghan rio suavecito, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse.

\- Gracias a ti por venir, Shua – respondió sintiendo su corazón latir fuerte y Jisoo se sonrojó también.

Se dieron un último abrazo, fuerte, sintiendo el calor del otro envolverlos en la noche levemente fría que los rodeaba. Se separaron y sonrieron, y antes de que Jeonghan se girara para irse depositó un suave beso en sus labios, un mínimo roce, pero que hizo que en sus pechos aflorara con fuerza todo aquello escondido. Jeonghan se arrepintió de inmediato, pero la costumbre era mucha y el amor también. Rió un poco, avergonzado, e hizo una venia en modo de disculpas, y sin esperar respuesta caminó casi corriendo como chiquilla enamorada. Jisoo se quedó de pie mirándolo irse, lentamente deslizó su mano hacia su boca y sonrió, sintiendo su corazón latir como loco.

\- Nunca vas a cambiar, Yoon Jeonghan – susurró y decidió volver también a su casa.

\--

Era tarde, las calles estaban casi vacías así que decidió caminar rápido hasta llegar al departamento, cargando el bolso en su hombro y un millón de sentimientos en su pecho. Buscó la llave en su bolsillo, abrió con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido pues a esa hora Seungcheol debía estar durmiendo ya. Estaba nervioso, algo asustado, pero más que nada emocionado de volver a verlo.

Abrió en silencio, efectivamente estaban las luces apagadas ya. Cerró la puerta tras él con suavidad, cerrando con llave otra vez, y al girarse golpeó directamente con el mueble junto a la puerta, tirando al suelo un jarrón, fallando al intentar atraparlo en el aire y haciendo el escándalo de su vida. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo su rostro calentarse por la vergüenza.

\- Mueble hijo de t- - murmuró enojado con el mueble con el que SIEMPRE chocaba al entrar, le había dicho mil veces a Seungcheol que lo cambiaran de lado y jamás lo hacía. Maldijo en su mente intentando recoger las cosas cuando la luz se prendió, dejando ver a un Seungcheol despeinado (probablemente por el sueño) con un jarrón en la mano.

\- ¿Jeonghan? – dijo asombrado al darse cuenta de que no era un ladrón quien había entrado a la casa. Dejó el jarrón a un lado, pero no se movió.

\- H-Hola – respondió Jeonghan avergonzado enderezándose, dejando las cosas de vuelta en su lugar. Seungcheol seguía mirándolo con la boca abierta sin hacer nada más.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¡Vivo aquí! ¿Así me saludas acaso? – dijo algo molesto, con sus manos en su cintura y el ceño fruncido.

Fueron solo segundos para recibir el impacto del fuerte abrazo de Seungcheol contra su cuerpo, apretándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos fuertes, comenzando a temblar en silencio tras unos segundos de abrazarlo y de oír la risa de Jeonghan, emocionado de estar otra vez ahí. Seungcheol tembló en silencio sin decir nada, estaba llorando, Jeonghan acarició su cabeza con suavidad, sonriendo ante cómo de pronto Cheol se veía más pequeño y vulnerable que nunca. Finalmente, luego de un rato, se alejaron para mirarse a los ojos.

\- Volví – susurró con una sonrisa Seungcheol y este sollozó un poco, asintiendo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, marcando los hoyuelos de sus mejillas con gran intensidad.

\- ¿P-Puedo besarte? – respondió con la voz entrecortada y Jeonghan rió sintiendo el amor desbordarse por sus poros, respondiendo con un intenso beso que les robó el aliento.

\- Claro que puedes.

Se besaron una, dos, cien veces con la desesperación acumulada de todo ese mes sin verse, acariciándose con delicadeza, besando sus rostros y llorando el nombre del otro. Caminaron sin dejar de besarse y sin soltarse a la habitación, repartiendo besos por sus rostros, sus cuellos, acariciando sus cuerpos sobre sus ropas. Se repitieron te amo mil veces entre suspiros acalorados, deshaciéndose de la ropa que de pronto ya no era necesaria, tocándose íntimamente como tanto habían extrañado.

Hicieron el amor por horas, susurrándose palabras románticas y mirándose a los ojos, regalándose sonrisas y caricias, intercambiando lágrimas y gemidos llenos de placer y amor. Terminaron juntos y se apretaron con fuerza en un abrazo tembloroso, entre sudor y besos, diciéndose cuánto se habían extrañado, sintiendo el cuerpo desnudo del otro entibiar sus pieles mutuamente. Se miraron a los ojos y besaron otra vez.

\- Jisoo fue a verme – dijo Jeonghan jugando con el cabello de Seungcheol, este, repartiendo besos en su cabeza, asintió para que siguiera – Hablamos, de nosotros, de nuestro pasado... de todo. Fue muy bonito.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó jugando con su cabello negro y suave, mirándolo a los ojos con sus enormes ojos de cachorro enamorado. Jeonghan cerró sus ojos ante las caricias en su cabeza.

\- Increíble, me siento liberado, ¿Sabes? Como si hubiese dejado salir todo lo que guardé por años – se estiró un poco para volver a acurrucarse entre los brazos de Seungcheol – Yo... nos besamos una vez – confesó, no quería esconderle nada. Seungcheol asintió.

\- Entiendo...

\- Lo siento – se disculpó y Seungcheol negó con la cabeza, indicándole que estaba bien, que siguiera – Yo, uh... No he dejado de amarlo, no puedo mentir – continuó mirando al techo, estirando su mano y mirando sus dedos entre la oscuridad de la habitación, como si intentara alcanzar algo – Pero te amo a ti, Seungcheol, te amo con todas mis fuerzas – lo miró entre la oscuridad y los ojos de Cheol brillaron – Creo que... Creo que necesito pensar aun, un poco más – aclaró su garganta y corrió un poco de cabello de la frente de Seungcheol con sus dedos – Pero esta vez quiero pensar a tu lado, no quiero irme otra vez – sentenció y Seungcheol sonrió aliviado, uniendo sus frentes delicadamente.

\- Me alegra oír eso – sonrió y depositó un corto beso en sus labios. Jeonghan suspiró, sintiendo el sueño comenzar a apoderarse de él.

Se cubrieron por completo con las mantas, sintiendo el calor envolverlos, cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos y cansados. Seungcheol repartió mil besos en su rostro antes de susurrar un suave buenas noches y Jeonghan sonrió sintiendo los labios tibios en sus mejillas.

\- Espero encontrar una solución a esto – dijo en un susurro y bostezó, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Seungcheol.

\- Sé que lo harás – respondió, y tras un suave suspiro de alivio ambos se durmieron juntos, sin separarse del otro, uniéndose en sueños como debía ser.


	9. Hora de olvidar

Jeonghan se mantenía de pie frente a ambos con una expresión cargada de tantos sentimientos distintos que ni Jisoo ni Seungcheol fueron capaces de comprender a la perfección. Primero creyeron que se trataba de una broma, pero entonces Jeonghan había cubierto su rostro con ambas manos y su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar suavemente por sollozos que, con fuerza, intentaba acallar lo más posible. Jisoo miró a Jeonghan, entonces se miraron con Seungcheol y alejaron la vista de inmediato cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, sintiendo sus estómagos revolverse un poco.

Jeonghan estaba hablando en serio.

\- Creo que… Necesitamos hablar – murmuró Seungcheol acariciando nervioso su propia nuca y Jeonghan, aun temblando sin destapar su rostro, asintió entre sollozos ahogados. Jisoo solo agachó un poco su cabeza.

Había comenzado 3 meses antes, poco después de que Jeonghan y Jisoo se reconciliaran.

\---

Jeonghan y Seungcheol cruzaron la puerta de la cafetería a la que siempre iban juntos desde su primera cita, riendo por cosas sin sentido, sintieron el aroma a café recién hecho y masas dulces en el aire, subieron al segundo piso a la mesa donde siempre se sentaban y, unos cuantos segundos después, una cabeza rosa se asomó por las escaleras, seguida por una sonrisa y un par de brillantes ojos como ciervo. Entonces se puso de pie frente a ellos vistiendo un elegante delantal negro y, con una sonrisa y una reverencia, les entregó los menús del lugar.

\- Mi nombre es Hong Jisoo y los atenderé hoy, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? – dijo seriamente y ambos rieron.  
\- ¡Por qué siempre haces eso! – rio Jeonghan cubriendo su boca con su mano y dándole un suave manotazo con la otra, Jisoo no pudo aguantar más su sonrisa, agachando un poco su cabeza para esconderla.  
\- Un gusto verlos de nuevo – les sonrió y ambos devolvieron el gesto con amplias sonrisas.

Seungcheol los observó conversar y sonrió sintiendo el pecho cálido, nunca había visto a Jeonghan tan feliz y realmente le hacía sentir más vivo y enamorado que nunca verlo en ese estado tan sano y relajado. Había pasado unos cuantos días desde que Jeonghan había vuelto a vivir con él, y desde que habían conversado todo con Jisoo y se habían reconciliado. Sabía que era raro ver a su novio compartir con su ex pareja, sabía que a otros les molestaría demasiado, pero por alguna razón no podía sentirse enojado sino cálido viéndolos reír así. Ordenaron lo mismo de siempre y Jisoo les dijo que volvería enseguida con todo. 

Un mes y medio después de reconciliarse y haber decidido mantenerse en contacto Jisoo comenzó a trabajar en la cafetería que frecuentaban. Jeonghan le había insistido y pedido que fuera honesto y le dijera si realmente le molestaba que ambos fueran estando él ahí, pero Jisoo siempre le sonreía y le decía que no le importaba, que podía seguir yendo, “quiero acostumbrarme a verlos juntos” le había dicho una vez con una sonrisa, y aunque era una sonrisa triste que le hizo a Jeonghan no querer hacerle caso, era una sonrisa honesta. Jisoo realmente quería mantener contacto con él y ser feliz viéndolos juntos.

Aquello hería a Jeonghan, pero sabía que Jisoo era el más herido ahí. No podía exigir nada más.

Seungcheol, por su parte, se sentía incómodo en un inicio, pero pronto ver la sonrisa brillante de ambos al verse le hacía olvidar cualquier incomodidad que pudiese existir. Esta era, sin dudas, la situación más extraña en la que se hubiese encontrado en su vida, pero no podía negar la verdad: Jeonghan y Jisoo, estuviesen en una relación o no, se necesitaban mutuamente para ser felices.

\- Aun no acostumbro a verte con ese color de cabello – rio Jeonghan cuando Jisoo volvió a su mesa luego de atender a un par de personas.   
\- ¡Siempre dices lo mismo! – rio y se encogió de hombros – Quería un cambio o algo así – tocó su cabello rosado con una mano suavemente, haciendo que ambos lo miraran con atención, sabiendo que preguntaría algo - ¿Se ve mal?   
\- Para nada – respondió Seungcheol con una sonrisa y Jisoo lo miró con una expresión asombrada, probablemente no esperando una respuesta de su parte. Sus mejillas se tiñeron entonces de un fuerte rosado, parecido al color de su cabello y sonrió tímidamente, bajando la mirada.  
\- Gracias – dijo con voz suave – Uh, d-debo volver a atender clientes, volveré pronto – hizo una reverencia y se alejó rápidamente. Jeonghan miró a Seungcheol con los ojos bien abiertos y Seungcheol sintió su pecho saltar.  
\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó y Jeonghan sonrió amplio, solo negando con la cabeza.  
\- Nada – tapó su sonrisa con su mano y siguió bebiendo su café.

Desde ese día Jeonghan había comenzado a actuar un poco extraño. Seungcheol lo había notado muy pensativo, a veces no escuchaba lo que le decía o lo sorprendía divagando mientras veían televisión. Siempre que le preguntaba Jeonghan sonreía y decía que no pasaba nada, que solo estaba pensando cosas. Entonces se concentraba en él o en lo que fuese que hiciera, pero no le duraba demasiado y volvía a divagar en sus pensamientos otra vez. 

\- ¿Cheol? – murmuró Jeonghan una noche, mirando su teléfono acostado, junto a él en la cama. Seungcheol dejó a un lado el cuaderno donde anotaba algunas cosas del trabajo y lo miró.   
\- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa? – se acomodó para mirarlo. Jeonghan dejó el celular a un lado, permaneció pensativo unos segundos y entonces lo miró a los ojos.  
\- ¿Qué piensas de Jisoo? 

Seungcheol se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos, un poco asombrado por la repentina pregunta. Eso era realmente lo último que esperaba oír. Jeonghan no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos en ningún momento, la pregunta era real y de alguna forma aquello le hacía sentir extraño. Qué pensaba de Jisoo.

\- ¿Jisoo? – preguntó y Jeonghan asintió – Es… un buen chico – murmuró, sintiéndose vulnerable ante la intensa mirada de Jeonghan - Es simpático, ¿Por qué? – alzó una ceja y tragó saliva, Jeonghan rio un poco, negando con su cabeza.   
\- Por nada, olvídalo – se acurrucó a su lado – Buenas noches – besó sus labios con suavidad y sin decir más cerró sus ojos para dormirse. Seungcheol lo siguió mirando durante largo rato, pero Jeonghan no volvió a decir nada más realmente. Permaneció unos minutos más despierto, sintiendo su corazón un poco más acelerado de lo normal por un rato.

Qué pensaba de Jisoo.

Decidió finalmente dormir a su lado, llenando su rostro con besos y haciéndole reír entre sueños, para luego caer rendido ante él. 

\--

Después de esa noche todo comenzó a ponerse más y más extraño. Frecuentemente Jeonghan salía con preguntas como “¿Qué piensas de Jisoo?” o comentarios como “¿Es muy agradable, cierto?”; y con cada pregunta o comentario de ese tipo que Jeonghan hacía, Seungcheol se sentía aún más avergonzado. Jeonghan estaba planeando algo y eso Seungcheol lo sabía, lo que no sabía era de qué trataba exactamente su plan o qué pretendía lograr con eso. Jeonghan era una caja de pandora, lleno de misterios que aun luego del tiempo que llevaban enamorados, Seungcheol no conocía del todo. Le encantaba.

Cuando fueron a la cafetería un día Jeonghan no dejaba de observarlos fijamente, y cada vez que ambos le preguntaban qué pasaba Jeonghan solo reía y decía que no era nada. Entonces seguía mirándolos sonriente y comiendo lo que hubiese pedido, pronto ambos comenzaron a sentirse algo incómodos y avergonzados con esas insistentes miradas, haciendo que Jisoo escapara varias veces con la excusa de atender otros clientes. Jeonghan solo reía abajito y seguía haciendo lo que hacía y hablando con Seungcheol.

\- Iré al baño, ya vuelvo – se levantó de pronto interrumpiendo la historia que Cheol le contaba y le besó la frente con delicadeza. Seungcheol le regaló una sonrisa amplia.  
\- Te espero. 

Jeonghan demoró un poco a propósito, siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se miró al espejo y arregló su cabello negro hasta el cuello, arregló su ropa y suspiró, borrando finalmente su sonrisa, sintiéndose inseguro. ¿Estaría bien lo que estaba haciendo? 

Cuando salió del baño y volvió a su mesa se encontró con que Jisoo ya había traído lo que habían pedido. Se quedó de pie unos segundos observando sus reacciones y su pecho se aceleró considerablemente al verlos, haciéndole aguantar la respiración. Jisoo le conversaba y sonreía, tapaba su boca con su mano y sus mejillas y orejas estaban muy rojas. Entonces miró a Seungcheol y su propio rostro de sonrojó al verlo reír de esa forma, sonriente y coqueteando más de lo normal. Los observó durante un rato sintiendo su corazón latir. Verlos juntos así le hacía sentir algo… 

\- Volví – dijo cuando estuvo cerca de Jisoo, haciéndole pegar un leve salto. Este aclaró su garganta.  
\- Les traje lo que pidieron – dijo cambiando el tema, aclarando su garganta repetidas veces. Jeonghan rio.   
\- ¿Por qué tan nerviosos? – dijo con expresión relajada, inocentemente. Ambos se sonrojaron.   
\- ¿Nervioso? Para nada – dijo Seungcheol haciendo una mueca, moviendo una mano como si el tema no fuera importante. Jeonghan rio fuerte.  
\- Está bien – bajó la mirada y sus propias mejillas se sonrojaron. Sentía algo otra vez.

Esa noche Jeonghan comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando Seungcheol le había hecho una pregunta que le hizo replantearse casi toda su existencia. Con voz suave, apenas audible, Cheol murmuró "¿Eres feliz conmigo, Jeonghan?". Este se enderezó, de pronto el sueño había desaparecido y se sentía totalmente despierto. 

\- ¿De qué hablas, Cheol? 

Este se quedó un rato en silencio, como si buscara las palabras correctas para lo que diría a continuación. Entonces lo miró, profundo, enamorado, atemorizado como no lo veía hace mucho - ¿Eres feliz conmigo? ¿Serías... Más feliz con Jisoo?"

Cuando logró procesar la pregunta que le estaba haciendo Jeonghan sintió muchas cosas: enojo, porque ¿Cómo podía preguntar algo asi? Luego tristeza... ¿En serio había pensado algo así? Finalmente se sintió idiota, quizás lo que él pensaba que demostraba con sus actos tenía un efecto contrario al que creía, quizás lo estaba arruinando una vez más.

\- Dios mío, Seungcheol, por qué.... ¿En serio piensas eso? - preguntó incrédulo, sintiendo sus ojos rápidamente humedecerse por las lágrimas que, probablemente, escaparían de todos modos aunque intentara retenerlas. Seungcheol agachó su cabeza, viéndose como un cachorro recién regañado.   
\- ¿Sería así? - volvió a preguntar. Jeonghan apretó sus labios, negando con fuerza con su cabeza, sacudiendo su cabello negro.  
\- Claro que no, yo... No podría, yo... - se quedó en silencio unos segundos - No creo ser capaz de decidir, jamás podría decir si sería más feliz con uno o con otro, yo... Es complicado - confesó y Seungcheol sonrió, asintiendo con suavidad.  
\- Comprendo - se quedó en silencio un rato y, tras mirarlo a los ojos umos segundos, lo abrazó con fuerza, dejándole a Jeonghan sentir que todas las preocupaciones se iban, igual que cada vez que lo abrazaba así. - Si un día no te sientes seguro de algo, por favor dímelo, ¿Si?

Jeonghan apretó con fuerza sus ojos cerrados y, dejando caer lágrimas suaves y silenciosas, asintió con fuerza sin soltar el abrazo.

Esto era cada vez las complicado.

\--

Seungcheol acomodó su bufanda una vez más intentando caminar contra el frío viento de la tarde. El invierno comenzaba a hacerse notar violentamente, y aunque esa tarde no llovía, el frío era evidente. Venía de vuelta del trabajo, habían decidido cerrar más temprano por el mal clima, caminaba con cuidado con su mochila al hombro y sujetando su bufanda con una mano, pues una y otra vez amenazaba con salir volando de su cuello. 

Entonces lo vio.

Unos metros más allá, entre la gente que iba y venía, alguien se mantenía de pie haciendo señas efusivamente con una mano. Cabello rosado y cuerpo delgado, cubierto de ropa más grande de lo que debería, solo podía ser una persona: Jisoo. Seungcheol sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia él, pudiendo ver con claridad su rostro al fin y su brillante, brillante sonrisa adornando su rostro. 

En ese momento, cada vez más cerca del él, Seungcheol notó algo que no había notado antes: el rostro de Jisoo era muy, muy bonito. Su sonrisa era radiante, sus ojos brillantes y gentiles, parecían los de un pequeño ciervo, su cabello rosado se veía suave y brillante, intensificaba su mirada; y sus mejillas estaban tenidas de un suave tono rosado al igual que su nariz, causados por el frío del invierno golpeado su rostro. De pronto Seungcheol dejó de sentir el frío invernal y un suave calor se hizo presente en su pecho, en sus extremidades, en todo su cuerpo lentamente avanzando hasta alcanzar su rostro. Habría deseado no notar todo eso, pensó sintiendo su pecho comenzar a latir de esa forma que casi le hizo correr, ojalá no haberse dado cuenta de que Jisoo lo saludaba entre la gente. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo Seungcheol pudo comprender en su totalidad por qué Jeonghan se había enamorado a primera vista de él.

Oh.

\- Te ves enfermo - dijo Jisoo cuando Seungcheol no respondió su saludo al llegar frente a él - ¿Estás bien?  
\- Oh - respondió y tocó su rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas ardían - Oh, sí, quizás pesqué un resfriado - mintió y alejó la mirada de los ojos profundos de Jisoo - Estoy bien, no te preocupes.  
\- Ok, pero deberías cuidarte - dijo preocupado al mismo tiempo que, por inercia, comenzaban a caminar juntos.

Conversaron cosas triviales hasta que Jisoo siguió su camino y Seungcheol volvió a estar solo, lo suficiente como para sentirse un ser despreciable. ¿Realmente acababa de encontrar la risa de Jisoo totalmente encantadora y sus ojos más bonitos que nunca? Fue solo un pensamiento, pero Seungcheol sintió como si hubiese engañado a Jeonghan y eso le hacía sentir terrible. Decidió que sería innecesario decirle que lo había visto.

\- Jisoo me contó que se encontraron hoy – dijo Jeonghan mientras comían y Seungcheol intentó no atorarse - ¿Qué tal?  
\- Nada nuevo – le sonrió sintiendo sus orejas un poco calientes – conversamos un poco, es una persona agradable.   
\- Mmm – sonrió Jeonghan apoyando su mentón en su mano, masticando suavemente y mirándolo a los ojos. Seungcheol lo miró como asustado y Jeonghan rio ante su reacción. No dijeron más del tema y Seungcheol lo agradeció internamente, lo que menos necesitaba ahora eran más confusiones. 

Pero Seungcheol no era el único confundido. Al mismo tiempo, sin que lo supiera, Jeonghan no podía dejar de pensar una y otra y otra vez cómo sentía amarlos a ambos de la misma forma. Y fuera del departamento que compartían se encontraba Jisoo, viviendo solo en un pequeño y cómodo departamento, practicando guitarra, recordando con una sonrisa momentos vividos con Jeonghan y sintiendo su corazón latir cada vez que el Jeonghan en su mente se confundía con ese otro chico de amplia sonrisa y pestañas largas. Entonces tenía que detenerse y concentrarse en otra cosa, porque pensar en la pareja de su propio ex era algo demasiado ridículo como para permitirse hacerlo. 

Un nuevo día, una nueva visita al café y lo mismo de siempre. Sonrisas nerviosas, bromas y risas suaves para no molestar al resto de la gente, Jisoo iba y venía entre clientes y volvía siempre con esa bonita sonrisa en sus labios que, sin saberlo, hacía suspirar a los otros dos levemente. Jeonghan, entonces, decidió poner en marcha la última prueba para saber si realmente esto podría ser real o no. 

\- Estoy sin aliento – dijo de pronto Jeonghan cuando Jisoo había vuelto a dejarles un poco de agua después de sus comidas.  
\- ¿Pasó algo? – dijo Jisoo poniendo un vaso frente a él y tomando el siguiente para dejarlo en el lado de Seungcheol quien, mirándolo expectante, masticaba lo que quedaba de su sándwich.  
\- Sí, verán… - murmuró haciendo que ambos pusieran atención a lo que decían – Cuando los veo así me quedo sin aliento, los dos se ven tan bien juntos – completó y con una sonrisa recibió exactamente las reacciones que esperaba.

Al momento de decir eso Seungcheol se atoró con la comida que estaba tragando, comenzando a toser con fuerza; al mismo tiempo, Jisoo abrió sus ojos escandalosamente, volteando sin querer el vaso de agua de Seungcheol sobre él, haciéndole aspirar una enorme bocanada de aire al sentir el agua helada sobre él. Jisoo entonces se sonrojó por completo, Jeonghan podría jurar, con una sonrisa en su rostro, que pronto les saldría humo de las orejas a ambos.

\- ¡Dios mío, lo siento! – susurró para no atraer la atención de otros clientes y tomando el paño en su delantal fue a secar su pierna, entonces se sonrojó aún más – LO SIENTO – se disculpó en pánico al darse cuenta de que lo había tocado sin preguntar antes y le entregó el paño con manos temblorosas. Seungcheol aclaró su garganta mil veces intentando calmar lo acalorado que estaba y tomando el paño.  
\- Está bien, no importa – secó su pantalón con cuidado, sintiendo la sonrisa cómplice de Jeonghan escondida tras sus manos – Jeonghan, ¿A qué vino eso? – preguntó intentando sonar serio, pero con sus orejas rojas y su rostro alterado no era posible tomarlo en serio.   
\- Lo siento – rio como chiquillo haciendo maldades. Jisoo peinó con su mano su cabello rosa hacia atrás otra vez, secando algo de sudor en su frente; Seungcheol le devolvió el paño con una leve inclinación de su cabeza en agradecimiento.   
\- Iré a revisar si hay clientes nuevos, nos vemos en un rato – dijo Jisoo entonces, notoriamente queriendo escapar del lugar, y sin esperar más tomó la bandeja y huyó del lado de ambos.

La sonrisa de Jeonghan no se borró durante el resto del día.

\--

Mientras trabajaba una tarde Seungcheol recibió un sms, terminó de atender a una mamá y su hija y se giró para poder leer qué decía. Encontrarse con el nombre de Jeonghan en el remitente le hizo sonreír amplio, sabía que sería un mensaje de él.

“Tengo ganas de una cita, ¡Encontrémonos en la fuente del parque cuando salgas del trabajo!” 

Rio suavecito escribiendo una rápida respuesta antes de que lo descubrieran en su teléfono, “Ahí estaré” respondió agregando unos cuantos emojis y guardando su teléfono otra vez en su bolsillo. No podía esperar a salir del trabajo ahora.

Se despidió de sus compañeros intentando no demostrar demasiado que tendría una cita, pero ellos lo molestaron de todas formas pues su expresión lo delataba. El parque no estaba muy lejos de ahí así que decidió caminar a paso tranquilo, pues aún era temprano y de todos modos Jeonghan siempre llegaba tarde. Siempre se juntaban a la misma hora en el mismo sitio al salir del trabajo, pues ese parque quedaba como punto intermedio entre el trabajo de ambos. Apresuró el paso cuando vio a alguien sentado en el sitio, pensando que Jeonghan había llegado temprano. Pero entonces se acercó más y más hasta encontrarse con esos ojos profundos que lo miraban con, probablemente, la misma confusión que él sentía en ese momento.

\- ¿Seungcheol? – dijo Jisoo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y Seungcheol respondió de la misma forma. Llevó entonces su mano a su frente algo avergonzado.  
\- Déjame adivinar, Jeonghan te dijo que-  
\- Que viniera aquí para vernos un rato – terminó la frase Jisoo y ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

Habían caído en la trampa de Jeonghan. 

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en silencio observando a la gente ir y venir en el parque. Cheol aclaró su garganta y Jisoo lo miró de reojo, sintiendo cómo su pecho latía con fuerza y sus dedos cosquilleaban por la vergüenza. Al parecer Jeonghan los había llamado a ambos para encontrarse, pero ¿Qué se suponía que debieran hablar? Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo entonces, se miraron y rieron un poco por la coincidencia. 

\- ¿Crees que vaya a venir? – preguntó Jisoo y Seungcheol se encogió de hombros.   
\- Creo que vendrá para explicar qué es lo que trama en algún momento - respondió y Jisoo asintió, murmurando un suave “mmm” – Jeonghan tiene ideas locas la mayor parte del tiempo – continuó y Jisoo rio suavemente. Se quedaron callados otra vez.  
\- Una vez… - murmuró y Cheol lo miró, haciendo que se quedara callado y alejara la mirada. Este le hizo un gesto para que continuara y Jisoo aclaró su garganta – Una vez, en verano, pensó que sería buena idea trabajar de jardinero – dijo y rio un poco – pero se recostaba en el pasto y se quedaba dormido así que no hacía nada, dijo que el sol le daba sueño – dijo con una sonrisa y Seungcheol rio fuerte.  
\- ¿En serio? – dijo riendo y Jisoo rio como respuesta, asintiendo y tapando su boca con una mano – Eso es realmente algo que él haría.   
\- Créeme, no es todo – respondió el chico de cabello rosado y Seungcheol se acomodó un poco, mirándolo con una sonrisa en sus labios, expectante para que continuara.

Así, de pronto los nervios comenzaron a esfumarse poco a poco y el sudor y los dedos temblorosos se convirtieron en risitas suaves y un cálido sentimiento en sus pechos. Seungcheol reía fuerte escuchando las historias que Jisoo le contaba, como la vez que Jeonghan puso un afiche para trabajar de gásfiter, aun cuando no sabía absolutamente nada del tema, “no se van a dar cuenta” decía cada vez que Jisoo le advertía. Finalmente, nadie lo llamó y desechó el trabajo. O la vez que trabajó envolviendo regalos en navidad afuera de un supermercado, los cuales le quedaban terribles. Jeonghan se excusaba diciendo que estudiaba artes y que era un concepto abstracto y artístico, de alguna forma la gente le creía y le daba dinero a cambio de los regalos. Seungcheol reía fuerte con cada historia y comentaba algunas cosas que Jeonghan hacía desde que vivía con él, Jisoo también respondía con risas entonces y sus corazones se sentían tibios otra vez.

Entonces olvidaron cualquier incomodidad, cualquier sentimiento extraño hacia el otro. De pronto ya no eran el ex y la pareja actual de Jeonghan, sino solo Jisoo y Seungcheol, riendo por anécdotas y sintiéndose cómodos con el otro. No se fijaron cuándo rato pasó, solo que de pronto había menos gente en el parque y el sol había comenzado a ponerse. Cuando escucharon pasos y levantaron la vista se encontraron con un Jeonghan sonriente y radiante que los saludaba a medida se acercaba a ellos. 

\- Lo siento, se me hizo tarde – mintió notoriamente, con una sonrisa enorme de esas que increíblemente convencían a todo el mundo y hacían parecer que lo que decía era verdad. Jeonghan era un maestro mintiendo, aunque claro que no lo usaba para hacer mal, pero era capaz de conseguir bastantes cosas así.  
\- Está bien – dijo Seungcheol riendo y Jisoo asintió. Ambos sabían que había llegado tarde a propósito.  
\- ¿Quieren tomar helado? Yo invito – dijo Jeonghan entonces y ambos hicieron un ruido de impresión.   
\- ¡¿Tú nos vas a invitar?!- dijo Cheol tapando su boca y abriendo sus ojos. Jeonghan lo miró ofendido.  
\- ¡Lo haces sonar como si yo jamás invitara!   
\- Jeonghan, ¿Qué estás tramando? – dijo Jisoo apoyando su mano en el hombro del pelinegro con expresión asustada, aumentando la cara de ofensa de Jeonghan. Cheol rio fuerte entonces y Jeonghan se sonrojó.  
\- Ustedes son terribles – hizo una mueca y los tres rieron, comenzando a caminar uno a cada lado de Jeonghan.

El atardecer se sentía cálido, pero la sonrisa que Jeonghan les entregaba a ambos mientras reían, caminaban y tomaban helado (porque increíblemente Jeonghan sí los había invitado) era aún más cálida. Jisoo y Seungcheol sentían como si estuviesen caminando sobre nubes, pues la sensación de reír los tres juntos era algo que jamás esperaron sentir, algo que no sabían que necesitaban, pero que ahora en ese momento estaba haciéndoles darse cuenta de cuánto se habían perdido.

Pero claro que esta “cita” no había sido porque sí. Cuando de pronto Jeonghan se detuvo ambos se giraron a verlo. Y ahí estaba de pe, quieto, viéndose frágil otra vez, temblando de pies a cabeza y jugando nervioso con sus manos mientras mantenía su cabeza agachada. Ambos lo miraron en silencio unos segundos, esperando que dijera algo. “¿Jeonghan?” se atrevió a murmurar Jisoo y Jeonghan soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

\- Saben que… no los llamé solo para tomar helado, ¿Cierto? – habló con la mirada fija en el suelo. Ambos murmuraron un suave “mm-hmm” asintiendo, silenciosos, nerviosos de lo que fuera a decir Jeonghan. Este suspiró – Yo… necesito decirles algo.

Levantó la mirada y ahí estaban ambos mirándolo a los ojos, expectantes. Jeonghan rio nervioso, sus ojos se humedecieron. Había practicado esto mil veces, pero de pronto su mente se había borrado y las palabras no podían salir como tanto había ensayado.

\- Saben igual que yo que este tiempo ha sido… complicado. Para mí uh… Han sido años con sentimientos amargos que perduraban en el tiempo – habló lentamente sin mirarlos. Entonces levantó la mirada y miró a Jisoo. Este tragó saliva – Nos conocimos realmente jóvenes en la escuela y nos faltaba demasiada experiencia en todos los ámbitos posibles – rio suavecito – Fuimos tontos, discutimos por cosas que realmente no tenían sentido y entonces te fuiste – se detuvo apretando sus labios y tragando saliva. Jisoo no dijo nada, pero pudo sentir el dolor que provenía de su persona. Volvió a levantar la vista, esta vez miró a Seungcheol – Conocí a Cheol luego de tres años amargos en que creía que nada podría devolverme lo que creí haber perdido con Jisoo. Me enamoré, pero era diferente a Jisoo, a quien aún amaba en el fondo de mi corazón – se sonrojó con fuerza. Seungcheol quiso responderle, pero Jeonghan le pidió que lo dejaran terminar – Cuando volviste, Jisoo, quise morir. Quise morir porque todo lo que había logrado construir con Cheol de pronto se iba al demonio, y no es que haya dejado de sentir el amor que siento por él, es solo que de pronto mi amor por ti había salido de su caja bajo llave ¡Y ahora amaba a dos hombres con todas mis fuerzas! Y no sabía qué hacer, Dios mío les juro que no sabía qué hacer – llevó su mano derecha a su cabeza, corriendo su cabello negro hacia atrás. Se quedó en silencio largo rato, como intentando elegir cuidadosamente cada palabra para no herir a ninguno de los dos. Para no herirse a sí mismo – Cheol, Jisoo – habló al fin y los miró – Yo… Los amo, a los dos. Realmente los amo como no tenía idea que podía – habló con toda sinceridad y pudo ver por un segundo cómo el rostro de ambos se sonrojaba. Solo fueron unos segundos, porque entonces las lágrimas nublaron su visión y no pudo seguir mirándolos a los ojos – Y yo… Yo, se los juro… Quiero estar con los dos, quiero poder amarlos a los dos sabiendo que así no lastimaré a ninguno. No quiero elegir, no quiero estar con Cheol sabiendo que Jisoo sufrirá solo, y no quiero volver con Jisoo sabiendo que romperé el corazón de Seungcheol y, yo… yo no sé… no sé qué hacer, los amo tanto, quiero estar con los dos, no sé qué hacer, yo... – murmuró en un hilo casi inaudible de voz y entonces se rompió, comenzando a llorar con fuerza contra sus manos que tapaban su expresión herida y el flujo de sus lágrimas sin parar.

Tembló entre sollozos, sin importarle quién pudiese estar a su alrededor. Sin importarle quién pudiese verlos. Lloró con fuerza, sintiendo el amargor llenar su garganta y su pecho, al mismo tiempo que la desesperación y la confusión se apoderaban de él.

Luego de un largo rato donde ninguno de los dos supo qué hacer, Seungcheol se atrevió a decir “Creo que… necesitamos hablar” con una voz tranquila y suave, pero que en el fondo estaba totalmente asustada y confundida. Jeonghan asintió entre sollozos y Jisoo respiró nervioso.

Decidieron que ir a alguna cafetería sería demasiado llamativo, pues probablemente habría lágrimas y no querían molestar a otra gente. Se sentaron en el césped tibio por el sol, Jisoo le dio pañuelos de papel a Jeonghan y miró a Seungcheol de reojo, intentando ver alguna reacción en su rostro. Solo podía ver preocupación. Jeonghan limpió su nariz y sus ojos un par de veces más antes de soltar todo el aire de sus pulmones, sus ojos estaban rojos y su nariz también, se veía totalmente derrotado. Cuando finalmente había dejado de llorar los miró a ambos, mostrándose extrañamente muy confidente, en contraste con la imagen débil que había mostrado hace un rato. Tragó saliva entonces y, con mirada firme y voz temblorosa, habló otra vez.

\- Todo lo que dije es cierto – dijo aclarando su garganta, firme, mostrando una determinación que no había mostrado antes en sus ojos; esta imagen contrastaba totalmente con sus labios temblorosos y ojos rojos por el llanto.   
\- Entonces, qué… - murmuró Jisoo aún muy confundido. Jeonghan bajó su mirada de nuevo y tomó todo el aire del mundo en sus pulmones, reteniéndolo largo rato en ellos para finalmente expulsarlo. Los miró a ambos a los ojos y todo su rostro se volvió de un intenso rojo.   
\- Lo que quiero decir es… que quiero estar con ambos – dijo serio, y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue los ojos de ambos abriéndose escandalosamente – Por una vez en mi vida me siento totalmente seguro de algo y es que los amo a los dos, y que no quiero separarme más de ninguno de los dos – se estiró un poco y tomó una mano de cada uno, haciendo a ambos dar un salto. Entonces rio nervioso – Llevo tanto pensando esto y realmente no sé qué mierda haré si se niegan creo que si pasa eso voy a morir por qué no pensé esa posibilidad antes no puedo creer que soy tan idiota creo que – comenzó a balbucear apretando con fuerza ambas manos entre las suyas cuando Seungcheol lo interrumpió.

Ambos, Jeonghan y Jisoo, lo miraron confundidos y se encontraron con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, entre vergüenza y pánico y confusión y… Aclaró su garganta y volvió a repetir lo que había dicho entonces, haciendo que Jisoo dejara de respirar por un segundo – Yo… no tengo problemas… 

\- ¿Cómo? – dijo Jeonghan con la boca y ojos bien abiertos.  
\- ¿C-Cómo? – preguntó al instante Jisoo. Jeonghan lo miró y su corazón se derritió un poco al ver la adorable expresión que tenía, rojo como un tomate, probablemente a punto de desmayarse.   
\- No tengo problemas, digo… no creo que sea tan… ¿Desagradable? – miró a Jisoo con ojos brillantes y este alejó la mirada al instante, comenzando a reír nervioso al instante.   
\- Claro que no hablo solo de mí saliendo con ambos al mismo tiempo, sino que ustedes también pueden… ya saben – hizo un gesto con sus manos y alzó sus cejas y Jisoo rió más fuerte y más nervioso, haciendo esa expresión donde sus ojos apenas se veían por su sonrisa y la vergüenza, sus orejas enrojecían ferozmente y pequeños hoyuelos se formaban bajo sus ojos. Jeonghan rio un poco, enternecido por su reacción - ¡Sería lo más justo! 

Ambos miraron a Jisoo entonces, expectantes. Seungcheol estaba más rojo que nunca, Jeonghan nunca lo había visto así y realmente sentir ese poder sobre ellos le hacía sentir bien, y Jisoo solo podía cubrir su rostro con ambas manos sintiendo las miradas sobre él, esperando una respuesta, una opinión, lo que fuera, ¿De pronto todo dependía de lo que él respondiera? Tragó saliva ante la idea de no solo salir con Jeonghan, sino que también salir con Seungcheol al mismo tiempo. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. 

Lo más terrible de todo era que la idea no le parecía mala, de todos modos, Seungcheol era…

\- Esto es un poco repentino – balbuceo contra sus manos y luego de unos largos, infinitos segundos en silencio, soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones - …pero supongo que podría funcionar.

No hubo mucho tiempo para reaccionar antes de que Jeonghan velozmente acercara a cada uno con un brazo a su propio cuerpo, abrazándolos con fuerza al mismo tiempo. Ambos sonrieron al instante, sintiendo sus pechos cálidos, correspondiendo el abrazo. Seungcheol acarició la espalda de Jeonghan con suavidad, y cuando Jisoo quiso hacer lo mismo y rozó sus dedos con los propios, alejó su mano al instante.

\- Juro que no se arrepentirán – murmuró Jeonghan en un suspiro tan lleno de amor que, aunque fuera una idea loca, ambos sintieron que realmente era lo mejor – Además – se separó para mirarlos a ambos con una enorme sonrisa - ¡Así podrán mirarse y coquetearse todo lo que quieran y no tendrán que sentirse mal!

La cara que ambos hicieron fue digna de una foto. Jeonghan rio con fuerza cuando ninguno de los dos, con las caras más rojas que nunca, supo que decir. Entonces volvió a abrazarlos con fuerza, para luego, sin decir nada, besar a cada uno rápidamente en los labios, en tímidos besos como si fuera la primera vez que se besaran. 

El abrazo fue casi eterno, perfecto, etéreo, mágico. Sus respiraciones eran tranquilas, ahí era donde pertenecían, en los brazos del otro, acariciándose con suavidad y susurrándole, ambos, palabras de amor a Jeonghan en el oído, acariciando su espalda que temblaba suavemente con los sollozos que habían seguido segundos después del abrazo. El sol ya se había puesto, comenzaba a hacer frío, las luces artificiales del parque los iluminaban con gentileza. Se pusieron de pie finalmente cuando las lágrimas suficientes habían dejado el cuerpo del pelinegro, ni Seungcheol ni Jisoo soltaron las manos de Jeonghan en ningún momento. 

\- Por favor, díganme si…   
\- Ya te lo dijimos Jeonghan – lo interrumpió Seungcheol y Jisoo asintió con una sonrisa.  
\- Si esto te hace feliz, nosotros somos felices – se encogió de hombros y Jeonghan rio suavecito, volviendo a limpiar su rostro con las mangas de su camisa. Entonces sonrió amplio, mostrando todos sus dientes, una de esas bellas sonrisas que los dos chicos frente a él amaban con todo su ser, y sin decir nada ni pedir nada ambos recibieron un suave beso en los labios que les hizo sentir que volaban.   
\- ¿Puedo… pedirles un último favor? – dijo entonces Jeonghan casi en un susurro y cuando ambos asintieron para que continuara, Jeonghan tapó su boca, cubriendo su sonrisa ansiosa - ¿Podrían… ustedes dos… besarse? ¿Una vez? – se sonrojó con fuerza y realmente, ninguno de los supo qué tanto tiempo de vida les quedaba enamorados de alguien como Yoon Jeonghan.

Jisoo solo recordaba haber cerrado sus ojos con fuerza cuando la boca de Seungcheol se encontró con la suya. Fue incómodo, totalmente incómodo, vergonzoso era poco para describir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Aunque habían reclamado e insistido por largo rato que no podían hacerlo, que era muy pronto, que lo pensara mejor, los ojos intensos y la sonrisa brillante (y la gran insistencia) de Jeonghan eran mucho más poderosas que sus voluntades, y de todos modos… habría que acostumbrarse, pues habían aceptado este trato y Jeonghan pediría eso tarde o temprano. Primero Seungcheol lo había tomado por los hombros con ambas manos temblorosas, sudadas por los nervios, mirándolo a los ojos con sus ojos grandes y profundos adornados con negras pestañas; automáticamente Jisoo cerró sus propios ojos con fuerza y simplemente esperó que terminara tan rápido como terminara. Pero el beso no había sido terrible. El beso no había sido malo. El beso había sido… realmente agradable. Temblaban de pies a cabeza, pero las ganas de hacer feliz a Jeonghan eran tan grandes que… De pronto Jisoo se acercó un poco más por inercia, presionando sus labios y Seungcheol abrió un poco su boca, apretando sus manos en sus hombros.

\- SUFICIENTE – los separó Jeonghan con un grito tembloroso y ambos cayeron en la situación entonces. Se miraron a los ojos, enormes ojos, y supieron que estaban perdidos. Miraron a Jeonghan y se encontraron con una cabeza agachada y un cuerpo tembloroso – Suficiente dios mío suficiente quiero vivir dios mío – habló casi sin respirar y ambos pudieron ver cómo sus orejas ardían y brillaban con un fuerte resplandor rojo. 

En ese momento ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con una sola mirada que quizás, realmente esto no era tan malo. 

\--

Jeonghan estiró su cuerpo como un pequeño felino en la comodidad de su cama al despertar esa mañana. El sol entibiaba la habitación con una calidez suave que acariciaba su cuerpo con ternura. Un par de brazos se apretaron alrededor de su cintura desde su espalda y él mismo acercó su rostro al pecho tibio que rozaba su rostro cada vez que subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración acompasada. No abrió sus ojos en un largo rato, disfrutando la sensación, la calidez, el sol, los abrazos, la respiración, la sensación de las pieles en contacto, un beso en su hombro, una caricia en su cabello, el ardor en sus ojos, una sonrisa en sus labios, sueños dulces, un suave “buenos días” en su oído, un segundo buenos días. El amor. 

Se enderezó y miró al techo, últimamente siempre despertaba primero, ¿Y no era porque no pudiese dormir? Sino porque dormía tan bien que el sueño no duraba tanto como antes, se sentía relajado, descansado, amado. Miró a su izquierda y besó la cabeza rosada que lo abrazaba por la cintura, miró a su derecha y besó el mentón del chico de (ahora) cabello rubio que dormía con la boca levemente abierta. Rio suavecito para no despertarlo, siempre le daban los buenos días y volvían a dormirse otra vez. Se escabulló entre brazos y piernas y con una sonrisa observó cómo ambos seguían durmiendo, cómo entre sueños Jisoo buscaba con sus manos un cuerpo que abrazar y cómo finalmente Seungcheol se acercaba a él para buscar la calidez corporal que ya no estaba entre sus brazos. Quiso llorar por unos instantes, incrédulo de lo que podía disfrutar en ese momento. Jisoo había comenzado a vivir con ellos una semana y media después de que aceptaran ambos la relación, y aunque los primeros días era raro tener a una persona más viviendo con ellos, todo terminó siendo tan agradable y cálido que ni él mismo entendía cómo fueron capaces de llegar hasta ahí sin vivir los tres juntos. 

Preparó desayuno tarareando una canción suavemente, sintiendo ganas de bailar y gritar por la ventana que era el sujeto más feliz y enamorado del planeta. Minutos después, cuando estaba por terminar el desayuno y estaba dispuesto a ir a despertarlos, Seungcheol apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa y un beso de buenos días, mirándolo con ojos brillantes por detrás de sus pestañas largas. Segundos después apareció Jisoo con ojos somnolientos, mejillas sonrojadas (sobre todo al ver a Cheol otra vez), una sonrisa en sus labios y le regaló un beso de buenos días también. 

Se sentaron y comieron entre conversaciones y risas, la relación entre Cheol y Jisoo era tan natural ahora que se reían y molestaban como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, dándose empujones y molestando juntos a Jeonghan. Este los observaba en silencio con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y ojos soñadores. Cuando le preguntaron qué le ocurría solo negó con la cabeza y respondió un suave “nada”, observando cómo le sonreían de vuelta y seguían conversando. 

Había sido difícil, pensó Jeonghan cerrando sus ojos mientras bebía café, pero luego de mucho luchar podía al fin asegurarlo por completo: al fin había llegado la hora de olvidar.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy insegura respecto a las reacciones que pueda recibir con este final? Estoy nerviosa, no pretendo ofender a nadie y realmente este final fue planeado así desde que comencé a escribirlo, porque no podría elegir una ship y dejar al otro solo o hacer aparecer mágicamente a un personaje?? No por nada fue taggeado como jihancheol y no Jihan/jeongcheol :3c en fin, espero les haya gustado y estoy muy feliz por haber logrado terminar un fic luego del hiatus que experimenté. Estoy muy feliz y agradecida con todos, todas y todes los que leyeron esto y me apoyaron, comentaron, votaron y dieron amor ;V; muchas gracias por esto, y espero no decepcionarlas ni con esto ni con mis futuros fics! Muchas gracias a cada lector, todo mi amor para ustedes y bueno aún me queda agregar unos extras que escribiré pronto uvu y ya comenzaré un nuevo fic jicheol/jihan por si están interesados :3c muchas gracias por todo. Oh! Y no olviden que las relaciones poliamorosas sí existen y son importantes, no son invento de los yaois (?) Muchas gracias por todo otra vez ;-; <3


	10. Esa sonrisa [extra jihan]

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que vivían los tres juntos y Jeonghan no podría sentirse más querido y mimado con ese par de chistes andantes de los que se había enamorado. Aun molestaba a Cheol por haber sido el primero en ofrecer que Jisoo comenzara a vivir con ellos, pero realmente se sentía demasiado agradecido por eso. Despertar cada mañana entre ambos, sintiendo el calor de cada uno, recibiendo sus besos de buenos días, jugando a cambiarse de lado para lograr que Jisoo y Cheol se abrazaran en sueños o se besaran semi dormidos (y luego disfrutar sus reacciones avergonzadas cuando se daban cuenta). Jeonghan estaba feliz, vivo, enamorado, realmente sentía que los malos días habían desaparecido por completo.

Y tener a Jisoo en su vida otra vez era increíble. 

No sabía cuánto extrañaba su risa, su cara cuando reía, cómo olvidaba que Jeonghan no entendía absolutamente nada de inglés y decía cosas en el idioma, logrando que Jeonghan solo lo mirara confundido y se amurrara. Jisoo sabía que Jeonghan odiaba el inglés, así que solo podía disculparse y repetir lo que había dicho. Extrañaba sus chistes aburridos, extrañaba las ridiculeces que hacía para que Jeonghan riera, sus imitaciones de animales. Lo extrañaba por completo, y al fin lo tenía ahí, otra vez en su vida, y no solo como amigo: podía abrazarlo, podía besarlo y decirle que lo amaba, pues estaba bien, pues Cheol lo aceptaba. Tenía tanta suerte. 

Estaba viendo televisión sentado (echado realmente) en el sofá de la sala cuando Seungcheol se despidió con un beso, pues debía ir a trabajar. Ese día un compañero de trabajo había pedido un doble turno, por lo que él estaría libre. Jisoo no debía trabajar tampoco ese día, en ese momento lo escuchaba en la cocina lavar los platos del almuerzo. 

\- Cuídate, que te vaya bien - le sonrió y le besó la nariz, la cual Cheol arrugó con una sonrisa. Este lo despeinó con una mano.   
\- Gracias, lo haré - respondió. Se detuvo unos instantes, mirando hacia la cocina. Luego lo miró otra vez con una sonrisa enorme, y mientras se despedía le hizo un gesto, guiñándole un ojo - Disfruten su tarde libre. 

Jeonghan se quedó ahí, sentado mirando a la puerta con la boca abierta y el rostro rojo. ¿Acaso acababa de…? Miró hacia la cocina, aún escuchaba el agua correr y el sonido de los platos chocar entre ellos. Su corazón latió fuerte, era cierto, se quedaría solo con Jisoo. Siguió viendo televisión, o eso pretendía, pero los pensamientos no se iban de su mente. 

Apagó la televisión y se rindió.

Jisoo tarareaba una canción mientras enjuagaba todo en el lavaplatos cuando Jeonghan lo abrazó por atrás, apoyando su mentón en su hombro delgado, haciéndole dar un saltito por el susto y reír al instante.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, acariciándolo con su rostro, frotando sus mejillas como si fuese un gato, pues sus manos estaban mojadas y llenas de espuma. Jeonghan sonrió y sin decir nada apretó el abrazo, haciendo un ruido casi como el ronroneo de un gato. 

Continuó con lo que hacía al notar que Jeonghan no se movería, siempre con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y su corazón latiendo rápido, un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas y sus manos temblando. Jeonghan siguió en la misma posición, ahora con su frente apoyada en su hombro, Jisoo sentía la calidez de su cuerpo contra su espalda, se sentía muy bien, se sentía en casa. Fue a decirle algo cuando las manos de Jeonghan se metieron bajo su camiseta, haciéndole saltar.

\- ¿J-Jeonghan? 

Jeonghan no respondió, simplemente movió sus manos por su estómago, deslizando sus dedos suavemente como si jugara. Jisoo tragó saliva, intentando seguir lo que hacía. Cuando sus labios tibios comenzaron a repartir besos por su cuello y su oreja casi tiró un plato al suelo. 

\- J-Jeonghan, voy a tirar los… platos… - suspiró cerrando sus ojos por inercia al sentir los besos en su cuello. Su rostro quemaba, Jeonghan lo sabía.   
\- Entonces no sigas lavando platos - susurró en su oído, dando besitos suaves por doquier. Jisoo asintió, nervioso, cerrando la llave con manos temblorosas.  
\- O-Ok… 

Jeonghan continuó acariciando su estómago con suavidad, sintiendo su piel suave bajo sus dedos, deslizando sus manos hacia arriba, tocando su pecho - ¿Oh? - sonrió sintiendo el cuerpo tembloroso y su respiración agitada cuando tocó suavemente sus pezones con la yema de sus dedos - Sigues siendo igual de sensible, ¿Mmm? 

Jisoo estaba en total silencio, simplemente temblaba y se mantenía inmóvil, dejando que Jeonghan lo tocara. Entonces este bajó sus manos hacia sus caderas, acercando su trasero hacia él, haciéndole dar un leve salto. Sus manos aún seguían cubiertas de espuma y agua cuando agarró el brazo derecho de Jeonghan con lentitud, nervioso. 

\- ¿Es… está bien que hagamos esto? Seungcheol no está… - habló con voz temblorosa y entrecortada. Jeonghan besó su mejilla repetidas veces.  
\- Él tuvo la idea - rio bajito y Jisoo se sonrojó aún más, su rostro estaba más y más rojo cada vez - Quiero que hagamos el amor, Jisoo - susurró en su oído, intenso, enamorado - ¿Quieres?

Jisoo tragó saliva y habló en un diminuto hilo de voz - Sí quiero. 

\--

Se encontraron sobre la cama besándose sin descanso, bien apretados el uno contra el otro, frotando sus torsos desnudos con respiraciones temblorosas. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro desesperados, acariciaron sus cabellos, besaron sus labios y todo lo que tenían al alcance. Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, repletos de amor.

\- No te he visto así en 4 años - habló Jeonghan en voz muy baja, la voz más dulce que los oídos de Jisoo tuviesen el placer de escuchar. Sonrió nervioso - Estoy comenzando a ponerme nervioso ahora.  
\- Un gusto saber que no soy el único a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco - respondió Jisoo fingiendo estar ofendido. Suspiró al recibir los besos suaves y húmedos en su cuello, sintiendo los labios de Jeonghan contra su piel sensible. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones.

Se frotaron delicadamente cuando se encontraron solo en ropa interior, ambos estaban excitados y muy, muy ansiosos. Suspiraron en la boca del otro entre besos calientes y bocas húmedas, entre manos ansiosas por descubrir y cuerpos que se frotaban solos. Jisoo se movió, dejando a Jeonghan recostado boca arriba. Lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió tímido.

\- He deseado hacer esto desde hace mucho - confesó Jisoo más rojo que un tomate, su cabello y su rostro parecían fusionarse en uno. Sin decir más se movió, quedando a la altura de la entrepierna de Jeonghan. Este tragó saliva.

No le dijo nada, solo le quitó la ropa interior y, tomándolo con una mano, comenzó a deslizar su lengua, nervioso, su corazón latía, podía oír cómo Jeonghan aguantaba la respiración y cómo tragaba saliva con fuerza. Se entretuvo largo rato, recibiendo suaves gemidos como premios, Jeonghan acariciaba su cabello y murmuraba palabras subidas de tono, sin dejar de mirarlo fijo en ningún momento. Jisoo decidió comenzar el trabajo completo y, haciendo ruidos húmedos, comenzó a moverse a un ritmo que parecía agradarle a Jeonghan. Su voz subió de tono levemente, su mano se aferró más a su cabeza y él mismo comenzó a sentirse más y más caliente. Jeonghan rio un poco, acongojado, nervioso y sudando con fuerza.

\- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te hice un oral? - rio suavecito y Jisoo se enderezó, mirándolo sonrojado lamiendo sus labios, sin dejar ahora de mover su mano.  
\- Por qué disfrutas tanto atormentarme con mi pasado - se quejó avergonzado, moviendo su mano más rápido, haciéndole gemir fuerte esta vez. Jeonghan avergonzado, cubriendo su boca con su mano.  
\- Eres tan lindo…

Comenzaron a besarse otra vez, ahora Jeonghan quitándole la ropa interior y comenzando a tocarlo directamente. Era cierto, cuando aún eran jóvenes Jeonghan recordaba la primera vez que le había practicado sexo oral a Jisoo. Este se había negado, había insistido que no, y cuando Jeonghan lo convenció y comenzó a hacerlo, Jisoo comenzó a llorar a causa de la vergüenza y lo bien que se sentía. Jeonghan había tenido que consolarlo esa tarde, y explicarle que tendría que acostumbrarse porque era algo que realmente disfrutaría hacer. Jisoo era tan puro a veces, su belleza dolía.

Jeonghan acarició su espalda, deslizó sus manos lentamente, sintiendo sus omóplatos, luego sus costillas, cada centímetro de su piel suave y tibia; continuó besando su cuello, susurrando cosas en su oído y besándolo (sabía que sus orejas eran sensibles, aunque Jisoo en general era muy sensible al tacto). Se miraron a los ojos con sonrisas nerviosas y ojos llenos de amor y se besaron otra vez.

\- Te amo... - susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo y rieron por la coincidencia. 

Jeonghan movió un poco sus caderas contra las de Jisoo, buscando fricción, frotándose uno contra otro, sintiendo esa desesperación y sus pieles arder por el deseo de tocarse tocarse más. Ambos temblaban y honestamente les encantaba esa sensación de desesperación. Finalmente cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos frente a frente Jisoo se recostó mirándolo, pero Jeonghan le tomó el rostro.

\- Quiero que... Tú me lo hagas a mí esta vez, ¿Puedes? - preguntó tímido y Jisoo asintió con fuerza, tragando saliva con fuerza. 

Jeonghan abrió sus piernas y lo miró a los ojos con una mirada tan intensa que hizo a Jisoo sentir que sus piernas perdían fuerza. Se besaron una y otra vez mientras que Jisoo, echando el líquido pegajoso de la botellita en la mesita de noche, comenzaba a meter lentamente sus dedos en Jeonghan. Este se tensó y relajó al instante, dejando salir un largo jadeo. Jisoo sintió muchas ganas de pronto de morder su cuello, y lo hizo, recibiendo un gemido de placer y sospresa.

Se entretuvo así largo rato con un dedo, luego dos y finalmente tres, logrando que entraran con facilidad. Jeonghan se movía en su lugar una y otra vez, ansioso, excitado, necesitaba más que eso y se lo decía con su mirada intensa, su boca abierta y los constantes espasmos de sus caderas buscando más contacto. Jisoo decidió que era suficiente, y que él mismo ya no estaba aguantando el deseo. Con un profundo beso penetró su cuepo tembloroso, haciendo que con brazos ansiosos se aferrara a su espalda y gimiera fuerte contra su boca, Jisoo tembló, sus piernas eran de jalea y sentía que no podría mantener su propio peso, sentía que Jeonghan de llevaba todas sus energías.

Empezó con embestidas suaves, como acostumbrándose a la sensación. Jisoo siempre era así, tardaba lo suficiente para jamás hacerle sentir ningún tipo de dolor físico ni emocional, se movía con lentitud, suave, con amor en cada movimiento hasta que sintiera que Jeonghan estaba bien para el siguiente paso. Y Jeonghan adoraba eso realmente, aunque a veces tenía ganas de que se lo hiciera fuerte y lo hiciera gritar (todos tienen sus gustos, no pueden juzgarlo), la forma en que Jisoo le hacia el amor era tan suave y adictiva que el placer era mucho mayor al de sexo con cualquier extraño. A Jeonghan le encantaba, cielos, Jeonghan amaba tanto a ese chiquillo delgado y vergonzoso de cabello rosa y ojos de ciervo enamorado.

Cuando se dio cuenta Jisoo se había detenido por completo, mirándolo con ojos grandes y expresión preocupada en su rostro. Lo entendió cuando escuchó un sollozo, ¿Venía de él mismo? Llevó sus manos a su rostro y rió avergonzado, dejando las lágrimas correr, secándolas en vano. 

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hice daño? - preguntó asustado buscando su rostro. Jeonghan negó con su cabeza y lo abrazó con fuerza, aún llorando, dando besitos en sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz, todo su rostro con una sonrisa, dejando las lágrimas correr.   
\- No es eso - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, juntando sus frentres - Te extrañaba, Jisoo... Te extrañaba mucho, ¿Puedes creerlo? Estamos haciendo el amor por primera vez en unos 4 años... - rió bajito secando sus lágrimas - Te extrañaba... Tanto… 

Jisoo rio, lleno de amor, lleno de felicidad, rio suavecito hasta que su risa se quebró con un sollozo. Entonces Jeonghan apretó el abrazo y besó su rostro, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo delgado temblaba entre sus brazos, cómo se le escapaban los sollozos cada vez más fuerte rompiendo finalmente en un llanto fuerte. Jeonghan no tardó en unírsele, llorando entre besos y más besos desesperados. 

\- Hazme el amor, por favor, hazme el amor – susurró Jeonghan aun con sus piernas abiertas, rodeando sus caderas con ellas. Jisoo asintió, sin dejar de llorar y comenzó a moverse, intentando romper hasta el último centímetro que pudiese separarlos. 

Lloraron sin parar, sin dejar de besarse, sin dejar de tocarse ni gemir el nombre del otro en ningún momento. Jeonghan había estallado en llanto, de pronto no podía parar, repitiendo entre gemidos “No me dejes otra vez, no vuelvas a dejarme jamás”, entonces Jisoo besaba sus párpados secando las lágrimas con sus labios, él mismo llorando sin detenerse, repitiendo cuánto lo sentía y cuánto lo amaba, prometiéndole mil veces que nunca jamás volvería a dejarlo y que lo amaba con toda su alma. 

Alcanzaron el orgasmo juntos, abrazándose con fuerza temblando en los brazos del otro, gimiendo unos cuantos te amo, para siempre, sus nombres, besos, promesas. Se quedaron recostados, desnudos, acariciándose uno al otro, observándose con detalle con sonrisas en sus rostros. 

\- Aun tienes lindas piernas – murmuró Jisoo sonrojado, deslizando sus dedos por las piernas de Jeonghan. Este rio, sintiendo su rostro calentarse.   
\- Por qué dices esas cosas de pronto, ¡No estaba preparado! – lo abrazó para esconder su rostro en su cuello. Jisoo rió, acariciando su espalda. Jeonghan lo miró a los ojos otra vez.  
\- Y tu nariz sigue siendo tan bonita como siempre – la tocó con la punta de sus dedos con delicadeza, como si fuera lo más frágil – Y tus ojitos puros, y esa sonrisa… Esa misma – acarició sus labios cuando Jisoo sonrió – mírate.

Jisoo acarició su cabello negro, peinándolo con sus dedos suavemente, acercándose para inhalar y suspirar con una sonrisa – Te ves bien con el cabello así – sonrió – Además, ahora puedo tener más acceso a… - se acercó y besó su cuello muchas veces, haciendo a Jeonghan reír. 

Suspiraron.

\- ¿De verdad no volverás a irte? – preguntó Jeonghan temeroso, temblando suavemente. Sus pupilas temblaron ante el miedo de perder a Jisoo otra vez. Este, con una débil sonrisa atemorizada, negó con la cabeza.  
\- Ni en un millón de años, no me perdería esta sonrisa por nada – llenó su rostro de besitos y suspiró, quejándose en voz alta – Ahh, estoy tan feliz – se estiró y envolvió otra vez a Jeonghan con sus brazos – Tendré que darle las gracias a Seungcheol por esto – dijo y Jeonghan lo miró con esa cara que siempre ponía cada vez que Jisoo y Seungcheol estaban en la misma oración. 

Rieron en voz alta moviéndose por la cama entre abrazos, besos y cosquillas. Se detuvieron cuando Jeonghan estuvo sobre Jisoo, mirándose intenso a los ojos - ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez? Ahora te toca a ti – dijo Jisoo sonrojado, coqueto, y Jeonghan sonrió amplio y emocionado.

\- Por supuesto. 

\--

Estaban ambos recostados en el sofá viendo televisión, acurrucados uno sobre otro, cubiertos con mantas coloridas. Seungcheol cruzó la puerta con un suave “¡Estoy en casa!”, una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro cuando los vio acurrucados. 

\- ¡Bienvenido! – sonrió Jeonghan estirando la boca para recibir su beso de bienvenida. Se besaron suave y Jeonghan sonrió. Jisoo lo miró con ojos brillantes, se miraron unos segundos como si no supieran qué hacer, hasta que Jisoo se estiró y besó rápidamente sus labios en un beso tímido, escondiendo la cara al instante.   
\- Gracias – se sonrojó Cheol, sentándose junto a ellos, estos se acomodaron para acurrucarse ahora sobre él - ¿Están bien? Tienen los ojos rojos – preguntó Cheol acariciando la cabeza de cada uno con cada mano. Jisoo cerró sus ojos, disfrutando el cariño, Jeonghan se rio un poco.   
\- Supongo que nos pusimos un poco emocionales – dijo simple, haciendo reír a Jisoo. 

Rieron un rato, acurrucados, regalándose besos de vez en cuando, preguntándole a Seungcheol cómo había estado su día y de vez en cuándo dándole las gracias, Cheol sabía por qué. Decidieron finalmente que era hora de comer juntos, y bromeando e intercambiando sonrisas se levantaron juntos.


	11. Tarde o temprano [extra cheolsoo]

Seungcheol terminó de lavar los platos del almuerzo y cerró sus ojos con suavidad, oyendo las suaves notas de guitarra que acariciaban sus oídos desde la sala. Secó sus manos y se acercó lentamente hasta ver al chico de cabello rosado quien, con ojos fijos en su guitarra y una diminuta sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, tocaba las notas de una suave canción que lo dejaba casi sin aliento. Escuchó atento sin hacer ningún ruido, intentando no desconcentrarlo, disfrutando cada segundo de la música; cuando terminó de tocar y suspiró satisfecho Seungcheol golpeó sus palmas suavemente, dando suaves aplausos de real orgullo por aquella pieza que acababa de interpretar. Jisoo se giró con rapidez y con las mejillas rojas para encontrarse con Cheol, este le aplaudía con una sonrisa avanzando hacia él, para sentarse así a su lado en el otro extremo del sofá. 

\- Es una bonita canción – dijo con una sonrisa y Jisoo sonrió de vuelta de forma humilde.   
\- Gracias, la escribí cuando estuve en Estados Unidos – respondió mirando la guitarra con nostalgia, recordando, Cheol lo miró curioso haciéndole sentir un poco avergonzado – Lo siento, me trae algunos recuerdos – admitió avergonzado y Cheol se sentó a su lado.  
\- Está bien, debieron ser tiempos difíciles.

Se sentó a su lado y le hizo un gesto con una sonrisa amplia, indicándole que podía seguir tocando si quería. Jisoo titubeó un poco, hasta que decidió seguir tocando. Comenzó equivocándose en algunas notas, se sonrojada, sus dedos se enredaban entre ellos mismos y Cheol reía suave, diciéndole que se relajara. Bastaron solo unos minutos para que Jisoo se sintiera al fin relajado y siguiera tocando, conversando y riendo sin dejar de tocar notas, mirándolo de vez en cuando. Seungcheol era muy agradable, tenía una risa muy contagiosa y le hacía sentir tranquilo. No era para nada difícil comenzar a tener sentimientos por él. 

Suspiró.

\- Seungcheol… - murmuró dejando de tocar las cuerdas, haciendo que este lo mirara con atención - ¿Te molesta que esté aquí? 

Seungcheol lo miró confundido, negando con la cabeza – No, cabemos bien los dos aquí, es un sillón grande – dijo y Jisoo rio nervioso.

\- No, me refiero… - hizo un gesto con la mano señalando alrededor suyo – Todo, estar aquí, vivir con ustedes, yo… ¿No te sientes invadido? De todos modos, me metí en tu relación…

Seungcheol murmuró un suave “ohh” y se quedó en silencio, ahora comprendiendo la incomodidad constante de Jisoo cuando él estaba cerca. Estaba asustado, temía estar ahí molestando e incomodarlo. Se acercó un poco más, haciendo a Jisoo tensarse, y con una sonrisa puso su mano suavemente en el hombro delgado del chico de pelo rosado. 

\- Oye – murmuró y guardó silencio hasta que Jisoo lo miró, temeroso, viéndose como un pequeño ratoncito asustado – Sé que parece que acepté solo por Jeonghan… En parte sí, quiero hacerlo feliz y sé que tú también quieres, pero… - comenzó a rascar su nuca, de pronto rojo y con mejillas suavemente teñidas de rosado – Sí me agradas, ¿Yo te desagrado? – preguntó serio, tranquilo. Jisoo negó con la cabeza y agachó la mirada.  
\- No… solo me preocupaba molestar aquí.

Se quedaron en silencio largo rato, Jisoo jugaba con las cuerdas de su guitarra, nervioso, acariciándolas con las yemas de sus dedos, haciéndolas sonar suavemente con dedos temblorosos. 

\- Quizás… podríamos intentar otra vez – murmuró ansioso, recordando el día que Jeonghan les había pedido que se besaran. Lo han hecho otras veces, en sueños o cuando Seungcheol vuelve del trabajo, pero ahora era distinto… más íntimo. Seungcheol lo miró con la boca semi abierta, sus ojos grandes mirándolo detrás de sus largas pestañas. 

No dijo nada, no respondió, tampoco se negó, pero su mirada lo dijo todo.

Comenzó como un suave y temeroso roce de labios, temblaban de pies a cabeza y sus corazones bombeaban con fuerza dentro de sus pechos. Jisoo apretó sus ojos cuando una mano se posó sobre su mejilla de forma delicada y se tensó de forma inmediata, dejando salir un leve quejido. Se alejaron y se miraron a los ojos, asustados, nerviosos. Jisoo tragó saliva.

\- ¿No estamos engañando a Jeonghan, cierto? – preguntó con voz temblorosa y Seungcheol, con mejillas y labios rojos, negó con su cabeza rápidamente.  
\- En teoría… Nosotros también somos pareja ahora – dijo apretando sus labios y Jisoo asintió, sin mirarlo a los ojos.   
\- Entonces… - murmuró, mirándolo finalmente, y sin continuar sus palabras acercó su rostro al del otro, posando sus labios con suavidad en los contrarios para continuar el beso que habían interrumpido.

Seungcheol envolvió su rostro con ambas manos, comenzando a profundizar el beso más y más. Jisoo se dejó empujar con suavidad hacia atrás en el sofá, sintiendo el peso tibio sobre su cuerpo presionándolo contra el respaldo. Temeroso abrió su boca y Seungcheol tomó la oportunidad de inmediato, profundizando el beso aún más, dejando el simple roce de labios atrás. La boca de Jisoo era suave, tibia, sintió su lengua y sus dientes y su aliento, sus suspiros chocando contra su propia boca. Los dedos largos del chico de cabello rosado se enredaban en el cabello del otro quien, lentamente, se movía cada vez más hasta quedar sobre su cuerpo, entre sus piernas, con una mano sujetando su rostro ardiendo y la otra lentamente acariciando su cuello, deslizándose sobre su camiseta, temblorosa. La tela era muy delgada, la yema de sus dedos podía sentir absolutamente todo debajo de ella, y cuando sus dedos se deslizaron sobre uno de sus pezones Jisoo pegó un salto, aferrándose con fuerza a su cuello con ambos brazos, profundizando el beso aún más y chocando sus caderas con las de Seungcheol. Este sonrió. 

\- ¿Te gusta eso? – susurró entre sus labios quitando la mano que acariciaba su mejilla para llevarla a la misma altura de la otra, lentamente comenzó a acariciar su pecho sobre la camiseta y Jisoo echó su cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza, apretando sus ojos y dejando el rojo cubrir su rostro aún más.   
\- Esto es tan raro – rio Jisoo con suavidad, sintiendo su cuerpo palpitar de pies a cabeza – Es… la primera vez que hago esto con alguien más – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – Digo, una vez fue con alguien, pero yo… - siguió hablando, notoriamente nervioso, Seungcheol lo calló con un beso. Se miraron otra vez luego de romper el beso y Jisoo apretó su boca – Lo siento, estoy nervioso.   
\- Yo también lo estoy – confesó Cheol y, con una sonrisa, regresó a besarlo con fuerza, deslizando ahora sus manos por sus caderas, metiéndose rápidamente por debajo de su camiseta y comenzando a acariciar la piel suave que ardía con fuerza. 

Jisoo abrió más sus piernas rodeando las caderas del chico sobre él, apretándolas con fuerza, moviéndose para buscar contacto. Seungcheol le hizo el favor y se acercó a él, frotándose sin vergüenza, sintiendo su propia sangre arder más y más. Cuando un gemido más fuerte que el resto dejó la boca del chico de cabello rosado, Cheol se separó un poco de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Estás… seguro de que quieres…? – preguntó entonces Seungcheol con ojos grandes, brillantes. Jisoo mordió su labio inferior con timidez y asintió repetidas veces.  
\- Quiero hacerlo, sí quiero…

Sólo eso bastó para que Seungcheol se enderezara levantando a Jisoo con él. Este no alcanzó a decir nada cuando el rubio lo tomó con fuerza en brazos, obligándolo a rodear su cintura con sus piernas y su cuello con sus brazos. Su pecho latía con tanta fuerza que se estaba preguntando cómo no estaba en el suelo desmayado luego de tantas emociones juntas. Seungcheol lo sujetó con fuerza por su trasero con ambas manos, haciéndole reír un poco y esconder su rostro a un lado de su cabeza. Caminó con lentitud para no perder el equilibrio y caer ambos hasta llegar a la habitación que compartían Seungcheol, Jisoo y Jeonghan y lo dejó caer con suavidad sobre la cama, cayendo con él entre sus piernas. Siguieron besándose con una desesperación que ninguno de los dos sabía de dónde venía, quizás por ese tiempo aguantándose, quizás por la excitación de una primera vez, quizás por el deseo que sentían por el otro y que solo ahora estaba aflorando por completo. Jisoo estaba eufórico con los besos en su cuello, con las manos fuertes tomándolo por la cintura, por su aliento tibio chocando contra su boca desesperada. No entendía nada, su mente era una maraña de pensamientos y deseos uno sobre otro, su estómago era un nudo de mariposas revoloteando con fuerza chocando contra sus tripas, su cuerpo era gelatina temblorosa como una hoja débil colgando de una rama sacudiéndose al viento fuerte. Seungcheol era la ventisca y estaba a punto de cortarlo de raíz. 

\- ¿Se siente bien? – preguntó Seungcheol acariciando sus caderas lentamente, como disfrutando cada una de las expresiones desesperadas de Jisoo. Este solo rio, tapando su rostro con sus manos, acercando más sus caderas a su cuerpo, avergonzado de estar tan excitado en ese momento.

No podía decir que estuviera disfrutando más que con Jeonghan, porque todo se sentía tan distinto que no había punto de comparación. La sensación de los labios de Seungcheol, un poco secos y más gruesos, sus manos fuertes y delgadas, sus hombros anchos, esos ojos profundos que lo miraban rodeados de largas y bonitas pestañas, sus cejas expresivas mirándolo como cachorro pidiendo permiso a la vez que movía sus caderas frotándose sobre la ropa, creando una fricción adictiva; sus piernas fuertes se apretaban contra él, separando sus piernas como si estuviesen en el acto, el sudor corría por sus cuerpos, Jisoo se sentía desesperado, quería que lo tomara de una vez por todas. Desesperado se acomodó y sin preguntar le quitó la camiseta blanca al rubio, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar al verlo así, en un impulso decidió quitarle también el pantalón deportivo que traía, tragando saliva, de pronto no se reconocía a sí mismo, estaba desesperado, la única vez que se había acostado con alguien más había sido una experiencia desagradable que no querría volver a repetir pero ahora estaba tan excitado y vivo que se sentía un poco avergonzado. 

Pronto estuvieron ambos desnudos, sus ropas regadas por ahí, la habitación estaba como un sauna. Jisoo sentía que explotaría, y Seungcheol no estaba mejor realmente, todo esto era tan extraño y nuevo y realmente estaba a punto de hacerlo con la ex pareja de su actual pareja que curiosamente también era su pareja ahora, todo un enredo que honestamente le encantaba. Miró a los ojos a Jisoo y de pronto su mente hizo un click, recordando las cosas que le gustaban a Jeonghan y que podrían también gustarle a él. Se relamió los labios y sin decirle nada lo enderezó tomándolo por la cintura, haciéndole un gesto para que se girara; con un jadeo Jisoo obedeció, girándose y sintiéndose vulnerable y nervioso, con piernas temblorosas. 

\- Relájate – murmuró Seungcheol acariciando su espalda, haciendo que una corriente recorriera la espalda de Jisoo. Este asintió y se apoyó en la almohada grande de la cama, abrazándola con fuerza, doblándose un poco para dejar levantada solo la parte posterior de su cuerpo.   
Pero no fueron los dedos de Seungcheol lo que sintió, sino su boca húmeda y tibia acariciándolo. Pegó un salto y se movió, entrando en pánico, Seungcheol lo tomó con fuerza por las caderas, separando más sus piernas sin vergüenza alguna. Jisoo sintió todo su cuerpo hervir con fuerza, sus piernas temblar, su entrepierna doler por la excitación. Escondió su rostro contra la almohada intentando acallar el escándalo que se escapaba de su boca, pero era imposible. Gimió con fuerza, intentando cerrar sus piernas una y otra vez, logrando solo que Seungcheol volviera a abrirlas y a mover su boca con más ganas. Estaba sonriendo, Jisoo podía saberlo, estaba disfrutando tenerlo así. 

Se sentía tan bien. Sintió ganas de llorar, se sentía tan bien que quería morir. Los sonidos húmedos invadían sus oídos mezclándose con sus propios gemidos desvergonzados. Si seguía así iba a terminar tan rápido que iba a ser vergonzoso. 

Se alejó de su cuerpo y Jisoo tembló en su sitio, avergonzado del escándalo que acababa de hacer. Se giró un poco para mirar a Seungcheol, este le sonrió con el rostro rojo y el cabello pegado a su frente. Rio nervioso, haciendo a Jisoo sentir un poco más tranquilo pues no era el único a punto de morir ahí. Se acercó a él, acariciando su rostro con sus manos, mirándolo a los ojos, con delicadeza deslizó su mano por su frente, corriendo su cabello hacia atrás. Tragaron saliva y se besaron otra vez.

Así, de un momento a otro Jisoo se encontraba montando a Seungcheol, gimiendo contra su oído, recibiendo con fuerza y desvergonzadamente pidiéndole más y más, él mismo moviéndose en búsqueda de más contacto, sollozando cada vez que Seungcheol besaba su cuello y apretaba su trasero con manos fuertes y firmes. 

\- Jisoo, Jisoo… - gimió en su oído apretando su cintura con ambos brazos, este sollozó, sintiendo todo su cuerpo palpitar – Jisoo, me gustas… - besó su rostro una y otra vez, sintiendo la piel caliente contra sus labios. Jisoo rio entre jadeos.  
\- También me gustas, dios mío, también me… oh mierda – gimió cuando Seungcheol le dio una fuerte nalgada. Cubrió su boca con una mano, avergonzado, escuchando la risita de Cheol – L-Lo siento, no quería…  
\- Te hice maldecir – rio como niño de 5 años que escucha a otro decir una mala palabra. Jisoo escondió su rostro otra vez en el espacio de su cuello y su hombro, sin tener palabras para defenderse.

Llegó un punto en que ya no podía gemir más, simplemente se mantenía aferrado con fuerza a su cuerpo, su boca abierta sin dejar salir ningún ruido más que jadeos y suspiros. No bastó mucho tiempo para que ambos terminaran juntos al tiempo que se besaban desesperados una y otra y otra vez. Jisoo descansó sobre el pecho de Cheol intentando regularizar su respiración, sintiendo su cuerpo cansado y disfrutando la sensación post orgásmica que le hacía sentir relajado. Seungcheol acariciaba su espalda tan delicadamente que su corazón no paraba de latir aun cuando llevaban ya unos 10 minutos así descansando. Se miraron a los ojos largo rato cuando sus respiraciones estaban al fin a un ritmo tranquilo y sus corazones ya no golpeaban con tanta fuerza. Ambos abrieron sus bocas para hablar cuando…

\- ¡Chicos pedí pizza para comer! ¿Ya terminaron? – oyeron desde la puerta y quedaron ambos congelados. Jisoo se giró para encontrarse con un Jeonghan sonriente asomado por la puerta, y de un grito se salió de encima de Seungcheol. Este, rojo hasta el cuello, se cubrió con las sábanas de la cama, con ojos tan grandes que podrían salirse de su rostro.  
\- ¿C-CUÁNDO VOLVISTE? – dijo muy fuerte con voz temblorosa. Jisoo sentía que el alma se le salía del cuerpo. Jeonghan rio, radiante.  
\- Hace un rato – respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Entonces Jisoo se atrevió a preguntar.  
\- ¿Cuánto… escuchaste? 

Jeonghan sonrió amplio mostrando todos sus dientes, se veía tan triunfante y satisfecho – Lo suficiente – respondió y les guiñó el ojo – Ahora vístanse otra vez, que tengo mucha hambre – finalizó y volvió a salir de la habitación.

Jisoo y Seungcheol se quedaron en silencio largo rato, uno junto al otro, con los estómagos revueltos y los rostros rojos. Sus pechos latían con fuerza por la vergüenza. Entonces el rubio lo miró, rendido – No nos dejará tranquilos nunca más – dijo y Jisoo asintió.

\- Estoy preparado para morir, supongo.

Suspiraron una última vez y se regalaron un beso cortito antes de vestirse para volver con Jeonghan.


	12. Adivinanzas [extra JiHanCheol]

\- ¿Puedo ver ahora? -preguntó Jeonghan moviendo sus manos hacia su rostro, pero una mano ajena le dio un golpecito en el dorso.  
\- Aun no – rio y Jeonghan bufó, algo molesto.

No sabía qué estaban planeando esos dos. Había llegado hacía un rato del trabajo y lo primero que había recibido fue los abrazos y el escándalo con serpentinas y confeti de sus dos novios quienes, hablando sin detenerse y sin dejar hablar al otro, llenaban su rostro de mil besos. Jeonghan había reído mientras abrazaba a ambos, intentando calmarlos y dándoles las gracias. Ese día era su cumpleaños, el más feliz que haya tenido hasta ese momento de su vida, y ambos habían decidido sorprenderlo.

“Hay una sorpresa, pero no puedes ver aún” 

Llevaba un buen rato sentado en el sofá con los ojos vendados, esperando mientras escuchaba a los otros dos cuchichear de vez en cuando y regañándolo cuando intentaba correr un poco la venda que cubría su vista. Jeonghan comenzó a quejarse en voz alta solo para molestar cuando un besito en la frente y una risita le indicaron que estaba listo. Jisoo lo ayudó a caminar sin chocar con las cosas (falló un poco, Jeonghan se golpeó el pie con un mueble y casi botó un florero insistiendo que podía ir solo) y lo dirigió hacia donde no podía ver, Jeonghan suponía que la habitación.

\- ¿De qué trata esta sorpresa? Saben que soy ansioso, no puedo seguir esperado – hablaba Jeonghan sin parar cuando lo hicieron detenerse al fin - ¿Puedo sacarme la venda?  
\- Shhh, espera un poco – susurró Seungcheol con una sonrisa (no lo veía, pero su tono de voz le hacía adivinarlo). Entonces tomaron sus brazos con delicadeza detrás de su espalda y un click llenó sus oídos. 

De pronto ya no podía separar sus muñecas. 

\- Qué diablos están… - dijo alarmado cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía mover más sus manos. Escuchó risitas – Ok este chiste no es gracioso, ¿Me van a quitar la venda?

No le respondieron. Le hicieron avanzar hasta que sus rodillas tocaron la cama, entonces lo sentaron con suavidad. Tragó saliva. 

\- Relájate – le dijo Seungcheol a un oído, haciendo que todo su estómago se revolviera. Jeonghan gruñó suave.  
\- Cómo voy a relajarme cuando mis ojos están vendados y mis manos están atadas, ¿Qué diablos están planeando? – comenzó a hablar otra vez pero un profundo, profundo, beso le robó el aliento y las palabras que quedaban.

Era Seungcheol quien lo besaba sin darle tiempo de pensar siquiera, un beso profundo y apasionado que le erizó la piel por completo. Se separó de él y antes de que pudiese siquiera decir algo otro par de labios buscaron los suyos, haciéndole jadear suavemente por el repentino contacto. Ahora era Jisoo quien lo besaba, pero de pronto se separaba y Seungcheol volvía a besarlo con pasión, lamiendo sus labios y tomándolo por el mentón con firmeza, preocupándose de no lastimarlo. No alcanzaba a decir palabra alguna cuando volvían a besarlo, ¿Era Jisoo? No, era Seungcheol, o era… de pronto su cerebro comenzó a confundir los besos década uno, sus labios estaban ardiendo al igual que su rostro. Intentó mover sus manos, pero olvidaba que estaban atadas y no podía sacarlas de su espalda. La almohada tocó su nuca, se había recostado (o dejado recordar, no estaba seguro) y tembló ante el aliento de sus dos hombres.

\- ¿Me van a… quitar la venda? – intentó nuevamente, pero como era de esperarse solo recibió risitas.  
\- Depende – dijo Seungcheol y Jisoo rió tras él. Jeonghan tragó saliva.  
\- ¿Depende de…? – preguntó, esta vez Jisoo respondió.  
\- Depende de si eres capaz de adivinar quién de los dos fue -rio y una mano se deslizó por su pecho, haciéndole pegar un salto - ¿Y bien?  
\- ¡E-Ese fuiste tú! – se quejó ansioso, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar. Una pequeña carcajada le revolvió el estómago.  
\- Error – dijo Seungcheol acariciando su mejilla – Tendremos que seguir.

Jeonghan apretó sus ojos debajo de la venda y a su mente llegaron todos los momentos en que los molestó a los dos con tal de que estuvieran juntos, “es su venganza” pensó sintiendo los besos de ambos por todo su rostro. Quería tocar, quería mover sus manos, adivinar quién era y poder ser soltado al fin, pero de pronto estaba tan nervioso que no era capaz de reconocer quién acababa de besarlo.

Y esto estaba excitándolo más de lo esperado.

Tocaron su pecho, la camisa se sentía tan delgada y los dedos deslizándose sobre ella se sentía como si se clavaran en su piel. Lo acariciaron por sobre la tela, haciéndole temblar y soltar un quejido, estaba desesperado por ver pero al parecer realmente no le quitarían esa venda ni lo soltarían aun. Estaba caliente, y le avergonzaba estarlo por algo tan pequeño como estar vendado y amarrado. Las manos que tocaban su pecho acariciaron con suavidad, sus pezones se sentían a través de la camisa, haciéndole dar saltos y removerse en su lugar, su respiración agitándose más y más. Estaba demasiado caliente y recién estaban comenzando.

\- ¿S-Seungcheol? – se atrevió a decir y un beso suave le quitó el aliento otra vez. Una risita. Oh no.  
\- Error, fue Jisoo – dijo Cheol mientras jugaba con el borde de su camiseta. Jeonghan tragó saliva, dejando salir un llanto fingido de frustración.

Una mano se deslizó tan lentamente por sobre su ropa, con tanta suavidad que hasta dudó unos segundos de si el toque había sido real, pero al sentir una boca tibia y suave en su oreja se sobresaltó, comprobando la veracidad de esta escena casi ficticia. Una lengua húmeda, un par de manos en su pecho, otra mano deslizándose hasta su entrepierna, acariciándolo sobre el pantalón, una segunda boca en su cuello y Jeonghan comenzó a desesperarse, sus sentidos estaban como locos. 

\- ¿Ahora sí fue Cheol? - se atrevió a preguntar luego de un largo beso en los labios, estaba casi seguro, reconocería sus labios. 

Pero ambos respondieron con una risita indicando su error. Jeonghan se sintió tan avergonzado que quiso enterrarse vivo, no podía creer que acababa de equivocarse otra vez.

Subieron su camiseta, sintió besos por todo su pecho, lenguas acariciando la superficie, dientes en sus pezones; de pronto Jeonghan se sentía más excitado que nunca, y al mismo tiempo se sentía desesperado, pues las sensaciones eran cada vez más intensas y su capacidad para diferenciar cada cosa era cada vez más nula. ¿Jisoo acababa de besar su oreja? Olía como a su champú, pero ¿Y si Cheol había decidido usarlo para confundirlo? Siguió tirando nombres al azar, fallando cada vez, recibiendo risitas como respuesta y más toques. Su entrepierna se sentía apretada y húmeda, estaba tan excitado, era vergonzoso; por alguna razón, estar amarrado y vendado mientras sus dos hombres lo tocaban, haciéndole adivinar quién era quién le parecía más erótico que cualquier porno que existiese en el mercado. Mordió sus labios intentando acallar sus propios sonidos desvergonzados, pero fue imposible. Se sacudió, apretó sus piernas intentando crear fricción, intentando buscar algún roce que calmara su acalorada situación. 

\- ¿Qué pasa, Jeonghan? Te ves ansioso – rio Cheol y Jeonghan quiso golpearlo en el rostro – Vamos, no has adivinado ni una vez.  
\- Si me sueltan podría adivinar – respondió Jeonghan intentando sonar normal. Probablemente había fallado, no quiso pensarlo demasiado. Una mano acarició su cabello con tanta suavidad que su estómago dio un fuerte revuelco. Apretó sus piernas, casi acababa de eyacular solo porque habían tocado su cabello y se sentía tan avergonzado otra vez. Soltó un leve quejido, casi sollozando. 

Lo enderezaron unos momentos solo para dejarlo boca abajo. Jeonghan se quejó sacudiéndose en su lugar, escuchando susurros que no pudo entender ni diferenciar de quién habían sido, entonces un par de manos deshicieron su cinturón y el botón de su pantalón, de un movimiento le quitaron la prenda dejándolo completamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Jeonghan se sintió expuesto por completo, estaba siendo observado en ese estado. Escuchó movimientos, intentó soltar sus muñecas desesperado, falló. Tocaron su espalda lentamente, acariciando su piel, Jeonghan jadeó; las manos apretaron con fuerza su trasero, una mano le dio una nalgada que le hizo soltar un grito, sollozó otra vez, su rostro hervía, sus piernas temblaban, sentía su erección gotear entre sus piernas débiles. Otra nalgada. Estaba desesperado, necesitaba que lo tocaran, tocarse, lo que fuera, necesitaba alivio, la saliva corría por su boca sin remedio, mojando la almohada; intentó cerrar sus piernas, apretarlas, poder frotarse o algo, pero no lo dejaron. Entonces uno, dos dedos comenzaban a entrar y salir de él con fuerza haciéndole soltar sonidos que ni él mismo reconocía, escuchaba sus voces diciéndole “¿Vas a adivinar, Jeonghan?”, pero no lograba reconocer quién era. Estaba histérico.

\- Por favor, por favor – se removió moviendo sus caderas, desesperado, sintiendo los dedos apretarse con fuerza dentro de él. Tembló con fuerza – E-Es Jisoo, es Cheol, no lo sé, por favor, no sé – soltó desesperado y sin poder controlarse comenzó a llorar, oyendo los vergonzosos sollozos salir de él entre gemidos, sintiendo la venda que cubría sus ojos humedecerse, sintiendo su pecho temblar por el hipo del llanto. 

Entonces lo enderezaron y recibió beso tras beso, de ambos, acariciando su espalda y su cabello con delicadeza. Entonces quitaron la venda y al fin pudo verlos, borrosos por las lágrimas, tembloroso. Jisoo le sonrió, su rostro iluminado con el amor y el sonrojo de sus mejillas; besó sus ojos una y otra vez secando sus lágrimas. Y ahí estaba Cheol, sonriéndole enternecido y enamorado, acariciando su cabello y besando sus mejillas.

Pero no soltaron sus muñecas aún.

\- Solo un poco más, Jeonghan – susurró Cheol y lo recostó otra vez, con suavidad, de lado para que sus manos no molestaran en su espalda.

Qué más debía esperar, se preguntó Jeonghan sintiendo sus muñecas dormidas y su cuerpo más hiper sensible que nunca, pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado cuando Seungcheol, sin decir nada, tomó del rostro a Jisoo con ambas manos y comenzaron a besarse con suavidad, aumentando poco a poco la intensidad de sus besos. Jeonghan apretó su boca, sintiendo cómo esta se secaba. Miró con ojos bien abiertos sin despegar su mirada ni un segundo, sintiendo su corazón latir más y más, observando cómo sus bocas se unían desesperadas con ojos cerrados, cómo sus lenguas se tocaban; Jeonghan se sentía más excitado ahora, pero de una forma distinta… ver a los dos hombres que amaba disfrutarse entre ellos le causaba un sentimiento de plenitud gigante, su pecho se sentía cálido, apretó sus piernas nuevamente, frotándolas entre sí, intentando calmar su estado. Entonces Seungcheol, con brazos fuertes, tomó a Jisoo de los hombros y lo giró de un solo movimiento empujándolo contra la cama. Jisoo jadeó con fuerza, cruzando miradas con Jeonghan, ansioso, haciendo que el pecho de Jeonghan diera un fuerte brinco.

Y ahí estaba Jeonghan, su pecho subiendo y bajando con fuerza por la calentura y la excitación, Jisoo gimiendo con fuerza contra la almohada bajo su rostro, Seungcheol detrás de él sujetando firmemente sus caderas con sus manos, penetrándolo con fuerza, gimiendo él mismo su nombre y el de Jeonghan, cruzando miradas y regalándole sonrisas extasiadas. Jeonghan no aguantó más, y sin poder utilizar sus manos se enderezó como pudo y se movió a través de la cama arrastrándose miserablemente, alcanzando al fin el rostro de Jisoo y besándolo desesperado. Jisoo lo tomó del rostro y gimiendo contra su boca, lo besó de vuelta.

Seungcheol se acomodó, enderezándose, hincado sobre el colchón; con una sola mirada Jisoo entendió y sin esperar, tembloroso, se acomodó sobre él dándole la espalda, sintiendo su pecho agitado contra esta y su aliento contra su nuca. Bastó un solo movimiento para encontrarse nuevamente siendo penetrado por Seungcheol quien, jadeando, repartía besos sobre su nuca y sus hombros. Jisoo simplemente dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, sin siquiera cerrar su boca, dejando la habitación llenarse del ruido de sus pieles chocando y sus propios gemidos. Jeonghan lo tomó como una invitación entonces, y sin siquiera preguntar se movió y se agachó frente a Jisoo, mirándolo intenso, acercando su rostro a su entrepierna y metiendo su pene en su boca de una sola vez, saboreando desesperado, ganándose un gemido largo de sorpresa de parte de Jisoo. Se sintió contento, era lo que esperaba.

El tiempo se sentía irreal, era como si llevasen horas haciendo el amor, como si fueran días sin separarse, cada movimiento, cada toque, cada sensación era eterna. Jeonghan hizo un ruido húmedo, intentando tragar la saliva que caía de sus labios. Se separó entonces y miró con intensidad a ambos quienes se detuvieron a mirarlo.

\- Mis brazos duelen un poco – dijo tranquilo, en un estado casi dopado por el placer. Jisoo y Seungcheol se miraron y se separaron entonces, soltando las muñecas de Jeonghan con delicadeza.

Minutos atrás Jeonghan había pensado que cuando lo soltaran se lanzaría sobre ellos con desesperación, entre queriendo tocarlos y golpearlos, pero cuando sus muñecas fueron al fin liberadas solo se dejó abrazar y besar, totalmente manso, en un estado que ni él mismo reconoció pertenecerle. Besó a Jisoo con suavidad, luego besó a Seungcheol, recibió besos en su cuello y en todo su rostro, hasta que Jisoo se recostó sobre la cama boca arriba, abriendo sus piernas y mirándolo a los ojos, invitándolo. Jeonghan no esperó ni un momento más, ni una palabra, y se posicionó sobre sus piernas, penetrándolo en un instante pues no necesitaban preparaciones. Gimieron el nombre del otro al tiempo que se apretaban cuerpo a cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo, Jeonghan se movió desesperado sintiendo al fin el alivio de estar siendo tocado y de permitirle disfrutar por completo, Jisoo lo besó por doquier con los ojos apretados y la boca dulce abierta. Seungcheol no esperó demasiado para ubicarse detrás de Jeonghan, uniéndose a él en un instante. Jeonghan gimió ante la sensación de estar siendo invadido, sus piernas temblorosas amenazaban con rendirse, pero fue fuerte y continuó. La habitación se llenó de una sinfonía de gemidos, te amos, besos y pieles chocando contra pieles, uniéndose con el crujir de la cama y las respiraciones agitadas de los tres. Jeonghan, desesperado, repitió mil te amos sin nombre, pues ambos sabían que estaban dirigidos para los dos, sabían que Jeonghan los amaba a los dos y ellos mismos amaban de vuelta a Jeonghan de la misma manera.

Y de la forma más perfecta posible alcanzaron juntos el orgasmo, tensándose entre sus cuerpos húmedos y temblorosos, intercambiando alientos calientes y enamorados, caricias y besos por donde alcanzaran. Se acurrucaron finalmente los tres, quedando Jeonghan al medio para que ambos pudieran abrazarlo de igual manera. No tenía palabras, su rostro aún rojo quemaba. Corrió hacia atrás su cabello húmedo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

\- Cuando tenga fuerzas… los voy a matar… a ambos – habló Jeonghan entre suspiros, recibiendo risas débiles de ambos y más besos.  
\- Feliz cumpleaños – dijeron juntos y Jeonghan rió con ellos, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose vencer por el sueño y el cansancio.

En algún momento Jeonghan buscaría su venganza.

**Author's Note:**

> amo morir


End file.
